Super Smash Bros: Return of the Subspace Emissary
by The Brawler
Summary: Join Mario, Link, Kirby, Pit and others as they work together to stop the Subspace Army once more!
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros: Return of the Subspace Emissary

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 1: Super Mario Bros.

It has been 3 months since Tabuu and the Subspace Army were defeated by the Super Smash Bros. Now, they've all gone back to living their own lives. Little did they realise that they would onceagain team up to save the world once more.

Our story begins in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a regular day, Princess Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser (no surprise there) and the Koopa Troop was patrolling the area outside his castle. One Goomba failed to notice someone coming up behind him. As soon as he noticed the shadow, it was too late. He got squashed by a short, tubby man wearing a red shirt under blue overalls. He wore white gloves and brown shoes and wore a red hat with a red 'M' ina white circle on it. He also had a moustache. He was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the ex-leader of the Super Smash Bros., Mario!

Unfortunately for the plumber, a Hammer Bro had noticed him and was preparing to attack until a green fireball came out of nowhere and sent him running for the hills with smoke trailing behind him. The thrower of the fireball was another man who looked a lot like Mario, only he was taller and thinner. He wore a green shirt underneath blue overalls. He also had white gloves and brown shoes as well as a green hat with a green 'L' in a white circle on it. He also had a moustache only his was smoother. He was Mario's younger and more cowardly brother, Luigi!

Mario turned around and noticed his brother. "Nice one, bro! You're shaping up to be a good fighter" he said in his Brooklyn accent. "Please, Mario, you're embarrassing me" Luigi replied blushing slightly. "We can compliment each other once we rescue Peach" he continued. "Good point, bro. OK Luigi, lets-a GO!" Mario exclaimed as they rushed towards the castle.

Mario had infiltrated Bowser's castle so many times, he practically knew it better than the tyrant himself. It wasn't long before the brothers arrived on a platform outside the castle, which was above the sea of lava that was surrounding the castle. It was here that Luigi's cowardly instincts took over. "It looks like no one's home. Let's go, bro" he stuttered while trying to sneak off, but Mario was quick to react. "Not so fast, Luigi. I brought you here because I know you're braver than you let on. You saved my life during the whole Subspace thing. So let's fight Bowser together!" he said encouragingly. Luigi managed a small smile before saying "Thanks, bro. You always know what to say". His face then turned serious. "Now, let's find…" He was cut off when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mario, Luigi!" The brothers turned to see that at the far end of the platform was a cage and in that cage was a young woman in a pink dress, with blonde hair and a crown on her head. That was Princess Peach, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom!

"That was easy, eh Mario?" Luigi said while running towards the cage. But Mario was thinking, "Normally, whenever Bowser leaves the princess in plain view that means…" That's when he realized. "Luigi, look out!" Luigi stopped and heard a noise from above. Something was coming down at him! He managed to jump back in the nick of time and saw what had fallen, or actually, WHO! In front of him was what looked like a half dinosaur, half turtle creature. He had spikes on his shell and yellow scaly skin. This was the Koopa King himself, Bowser!

"Well, look what we've got here" the king said, menacingly. "_Two _nuisances to take care of!" Mario had a determined look on his face. "Don't get so cocky Bowser. I've beaten you like, what, eight gazillion times? And with Luigi with me, this fight will take even shorter!" Bowser started to crack up with laughter. "Mr. Greenie here's gonna help you? Don't make me laugh. He gets scared by his own shadow!" "Enough talk Bowser! Time to end this!" the red man shouted. "Lets-a go, Luigi!"

And so the fight between the Super Mario Bros. and Bowser had begun! With two targets, Bowser found it hard who to aim for. He decided to focus on Luigi, seeing as how he was weaker. What Bowser wasn't expecting was Luigi to charge up his Green Missile move to maximum. Luigi released it and went catapulting into Bowser, sending him flying. That's when the Smash Ball appeared. The Smash Ball was a powerful item which could grant the user a powerful move known as a Final Smash and it happened to appear near Mario. He grabbed it and immediately started glowing with fire in his eyes. He pulled his hands back which were also engulfed with flames and pushed them forward screaming "MARIO FINALE!" That's when a huge fireball erupted from his hands and went straight for Bowser. All he could say was "Oh, fu-" before being blasted away by the attack. He was going, going, going, gone!

"We did it! Yahoo!" Luigi cried happily. "Calm down, Luigi. We still need to rescue Peach." And that's what they did. It wasn't too hard to break the lock on the cage; Bowser left the key in it. When Peach got out she gave both brothers a kiss on the cheek, leaving them redder than red could get. "Thank you both for rescuing me" she said with a smile on her face. "I-i-it was nothing" stammered Luigi still in shock from Peach's reward. "R-r-right, bro?" Mario was used to getting kissed by Peach so he wasn't as fazed. "Enough standing around, let's go home" the tubby plumber said. As they were walking off, Luigi saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small, purple spore that had fallen from the sky. It wasn't long before more of them were coming down. Luigi thought he had seen them before but couldn't put his finger on it. But he didn't have to, the answer soon appeared in front of him as the spores joined together to make numerous purple creatures that made a horrible cracking sound once they were standing up which sounded like they'd just broken a bone. Luigi had seen them before and, now, total panic was upon him. "P-P-P-PRIMIDS!!" he yelled. Mario and Peach turned around and saw the Primids, with looks of horror on their faces. Mario only uttered one word, "RUN!" And with that they ran out of the castle, with the evil creatures on their tail!

The trio managed to escape the castle and got to some lovely green fields but they knew they weren't safe. After catching their breath, Peach was the first to speak. "Those were the Primids! How are they still alive? I thought they all died when we beat Tabuu" "It is odd how they're here" replied Mario. He started rubbing his chin, thinking. Luigi, then, had a thought. "You don't suppose that they're working for Bowser, do you?" he asked, worriedly. Mario shook his head. "Nah, after the Subspace thing, he hates those things more than me, and we all know how much Bowser hates me. The only thing that seems likely is that Tabuu is still alive!" Before the others could register this information, the ground started shaking. Then, a huge mole-like creature popped out of the ground. It had purple fur, yellow eyes, a spiked helmet, black claws and very, sharp teeth. Upon seeing the trio, it roared and swung its paw at them. They managed to dodge it just in time. Well, nearly ALL of them dodged it. Luigi was so surprised; he got hit with full force and was sent flying into the distance, screaming. Soon, he was so far away, you couldn't even see him. "LUIGI!!" Mario cried. He turned to the mole, hatred in his eyes. "You just made a big mistake!" The mole replied with a ground ripping roar. Mario prepared to attack until he realised Peach was next to him. "Peach?" I'm fighting, too" she said, defiantly. Mario was about to argue until he remembered how tough she was during the Subspace incident. She was strong and helped save the world. She was a true Super Smash Brother, or Sister, if you want. The two then jumped into action.

The mole resorted to swiping at them with its paws but Mario and Peach were too quick. When Peach threw a Vegetable right in its face, it started to get mad and burrowed underground. Now, things were harder for the heroes. Where had it gone? Mario noticed the ground begin to bulge behind Peach. "Peach, move!" Peach saw the mole appear behind her and jumped back just in time before the mole tried to bite her. Mario was getting tired with fighting it and proceeded to punch it on the nose. But the mole was quicker and grabbed him. He then began to give him a bone crushing bear hug. "Hold on, Mario!" Peach cried. She decided to pull another Vegetable out to distract it but instead pulled out a black sphere like object with yellow feet, white eyes, a wind-up key in its back and a fuse on its head. What Peach had pulled out was a Bob-Omb. Panicking, she threw it straight at the mole. On contact, it exploded, knocking the mole back and causing it to release Mario. While he had the chance, Mario kicked it in mid-air, causing it to fall over. With the mole vulnerable, Mario came straight down with his fist and planted it into the beast's stomach. The mole let out a final roar, before dissolving into purple spores.

"Nice one, Mario" Peach said, but Mario was still distraught. "We have to find Luigi!" he cried, with that look of determination on his face. Peach loved it when he did that. "So, what are we waiting for? As you say, lets-a go!" Peach exclaimed. "We'll find Luigi and find out how the Primids are back, together". Mario nodded and they immediately headed in the same direction they saw Luigi got pelted to. Little did they realise, they were being watched by a 15 year old boy with brown hair and black clothes which helped him hide in the shadows. He was holding a really big key that had a square yellow handle and a silver blade. The boy muttered, "I swear, vengeance will be mine, Mario!"

**Will Mario and Peach rescue Luigi, how are the Primids back ****and who is the mysterious boy who seeks revenge on Mario? **

**Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**

**P.S This is my first attempt so I'm not expecting full fledged praise but please refrain from flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my firs fanfic. As before, no flames. Only good reviews or advice. Hope you enjoy it!

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 2: Rumble in the Jungle

In a dense thick jungle, something was stirring. If you listened carefully, you could make out the sound of bongos. For you see, in the centre of the jungle, there was a party going on. There was a huge clearing in the middle of the jungle and it was decorated with banners which were hung in the trees. There were a group of monkeys playing instruments as if they were in a band. There were other apes that were dancing to the music, talking or eating the many bananas that were strewn all over the place. The most recognisable of the monkeys were the ones dancing in the middle. One of them was big and muscular and wore a red tie with a yellow 'DK' on it. The other one was much smaller. He wore a red hat and a red shirt with a yellow star on it. These two were none other than Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!

After the music finished, the two primates were completely pooped out. "Boy, all that dancing has made me hungry" said DK, after taking in a huge breath of air.

"Pal, standing still makes you hungry" Diddy replied. "Maybe so, but I'm still craving for some bananas" replied DK. He immediately sped towards the pile of bananas but stopped when he saw someone coming. It was a female monkey with flowing blonde hair and wearing nothing but pink. This was DK's girlfriend, Candy.

"Hey, Donkey!" she said once she got up to him. "How're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, my banana cream pie" DK responded, calling Candy by her pet name. "Are you enjoying the party?" Candy responded "I certainly am. Although, I thought you promised me you were gonna cut down on the bananas!" She ended that last sentence with a scornful look on her face. DK knew he was in big trouble. Fortunately he was saved by the bell when Diddy ran up to him saying "Hey has either of you seen Dixie anywhere?"

"Sorry, buddy. Haven't seen her" said DK. Diddy, immediately became disheartened. "Don't worry Diddy" Candy said encouragingly. "I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later." As if on cue, everyone Kong in the whole area heard a high pitched scream. Then, running out of the bushes was another Kong who was Diddy's height. Like Candy, she was wearing pink and had blonde hair in a ponytail. She also wore green earrings. This was Diddy's girlfriend, Dixie Kong.

"RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" she screamed. Everyone was looking at her as if she was mad! Diddy ran up to her and tried to calm her down. "Woah, Dixie! Calm down! Breathe in, breathe out!" he said soothingly. But that didn't seem to work.

"You've all got to get out of here before they arrive!" she screamed. That's when an old looking Kong with a white beard, small spectacles, a cane and a hunched back approached Dixie. He was DK's father, Cranky Kong.

"Listen, you young whippersnapper! Stop screaming like a lunatic and tell us whose coming. And if you say the Kremlings I'm going to be very cross and trust me, you know you don't want that!" No one fancied seeing Cranky get mad. When he did, you found yourself with a huge lump on your head after getting a whacking from his cane. Dixie managed to calm down before saying "It's not the Kremlings. I don't know what they are but they didn't seem friendly!"

DK smacked his fist into his palm while saying "Well, whatever it is, we'll take it down, right little buddy?"

Diddy got into a kung fu like pose. "Yeah, bring on the…" He trailed off when he saw what came out of the bushes. It was a bunch of weird purple creatures which DK and Diddy had seen before!

"PRIMIDS!!" Diddy cried. "Quick, everyone stand back! We'll handle these freaks!" DK yelled. "Oh, come on, son. They don't look so tough" Cranky said, mockingly. "Don't argue, now move!" DK shouted. He had an angry and serious look on his face. Cranky had never seen his son like this before. Whatever these Primids were, DK knew what they were and considered them dangerous. Cranky retreated with everyone else as DK and Diddy got into their fighting stances. "Let's get 'em!" they cried in unison.

The following fight was one to behold. Primids were coming left, right and centre. DK fought them off with a barrage of punches, as well as head butting them into the ground. Diddy meanwhile was jumping all over the place, chopping his fists whenever he could. He eventually pulled out his Peanut Popguns and launched a barrage of peanuts that took out a good chunk of the army. It wasn't long before there was nothing left of the onslaught.

The other Kongs returned to the clearing looking quite worried. Candy was the first to speak. "Guys, what were those things?" she said with a frightened tone. "Those were Primids" DK replied. "They're part of an army that tried to rip us this world and drag it into Subspace. Me, Diddy and a group of others worked together to defeat them and won. So the damage they did was undone and they were wiped out."

"That doesn't explain how they're back though" Diddy pondered. He then had a thought. "You don't suppose King K. Rool has anything to do with this?"

DK shrugged. "He might. But we'll have to ask him, ourselves." He turned to the other Kongs. "Sorry guys. Party's over. Get back to your homes and stay inside. We'll return soon." And with that, he and Diddy were off into the jungle. Dixie walked up to Cranky. "Do you think they'll be OK?"

"Don't count on it!" Dixie was shocked by what Cranky said. "Cranky, what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything" Cranky replied casually.

"Yeah, I said that." Everyone turned around and saw a spiky haired boy holding a giant key. "So," the figure said menacingly, holding out the key. "Who's first?"

**Does King K. Rool have something to do with the Primid's return? And what will become of DK's friends? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	3. Chapter 3

This is Chapter 3. I apologise for the layout if it's not very good. I also want to say this was going to come much later but decided to write it now after getting a review from BlackxShootingxStar. Hope you enjoy it!

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 3: Enter Team StarFox

Deep in the regions of space, a lone spaceship was slowly drifting through the galaxy. This was none other than the Great Fox, the battleship of Team StarFox. Inside, everyone was lazing about. The team was made up of a brown furred fox, a blue feathered falcon, a grey rabbit, a green toad and a blue fox. This was Team StarFox in the flesh. They were called Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad and Krystal!

The team was quite bored. They hadn't received a job for months and the only excitement they got was when Fox and Falco returned after defeating Tabuu and they told them what happened. Other than that, nothing! Slippy decided to break the silence. "Man, I'm so BORED! Why won't something happen? I wish something would just attack us! That would give us something to do!"

Peppy woke up from his nap, saying "You should be careful what you wish for, otherwise it may come true." "Really?" Slippy replied with that goofy smile on his face. "That's not something to smile about, Slippy" Falco said. "If something did attack us, it might be the toughest thing we've faced and we could get killed." Slippy was about to start another argument with the bird but decided against it when he saw Fox shaking his head. "Well we don't want to be attacked, but it would be nice if something did happen" said Krystal adding "Even if it was a little job." The group mulled over this when the sirens started to wail. Falco looked at Slippy, with an angry look on his face. "Nice one, Slippy. You got your wish!" Slippy, however, remained optimistic. "Aw. Come on. It can't be that bad" he said. Peppy was looking at the main computer. "Uh, don't count on it. There's an unidentified ship attached to ours and whatever's on it is trying to board" he said, turning to the rest of the team. Fox got into a fighting stance. "Well, whatever it is let's get ready." Peppy went into hiding since he wasn't fit for combat. The others got ready holding their weapons. What appeared in the entrance took everyone by surprise, especially Fox and Falco.

"PRIMIDS!!" they both cried. Slippy and Krystal had heard about these and were shocked to meet them face to face. "Team, these guys are not to be messed with. Just take them out quickly, and…" he turned to Krystal, "Be careful."

Fox and Falco had an easier time fighting the Primids as they were used to it. Both were very quick and took out a good majority of the army with kicks and their Blasters. Slippy and Krystal weren't doing so well, especially Krystal. Slippy was fending them off with his grenades but was steadily running out. Thankfully, Falco saw this and used Falco Phantasm to take the ones surrounding Slippy out. Meanwhile, Krystal was trying to take them out with her staff. One Primid had sneaked behind her and was about to strike when Fox attacked it with a flying kick. The Primids were slowly running out of men but they still piled in. Fox then had an idea. "Everyone get down!" he cried, as he pulled out a Smart Bomb. The team saw this and immediately ducked for cover as Fox threw it. The incoming explosion went all the way down the corridor as it took out the remaining Primids.

Everyone came back up to see all the Primids gone. Krystal ran up to Fox and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nice one, Fox" she added. Fox was blushing from Krystal's kiss and simply smiled back. "Come on, let's get this ship moving" he said, getting back to being serious. He went up to the front of the ship. "Peppy, get his ship moving" he ordered. "Will do" the hare replied. While he was getting the thrusters ready, the others were talking about how the Primids were back.

"Seriously, though. They shouldn't be back. I thought Tabuu was killed" Falco said. Slippy looked at Fox with a worried look on his face. "What do we do?" he asked. Fox looked at Slippy and said, defiantly "We find the others! Mario, Kirby, Link, all of them! We're gonna need their help!" The others had heard about the rest of the Super Smash Bros and knew that if what Fox and Falco said was true, then with them, the Primids won't know what hit them! "Alright team, let's go! You ready, Krystal?" Fox asked. Krystal was about to reply when she felt a sharp jab in her back. She looked down to find a silver blade sticking out of her back. She looked at Fox with a frightened look on her face before collapsing and turning into a trophy. In case you're wondering, in this world, being turned into a trophy was just like death. But they could be brought back to life if the base was touched. But it was still tough for Fox to register this.

"KRYSTAL!!" he cried. He looked at Krystal's killer and was shocked by what he saw. The silver blade that had stabbed Krystal was actually the end part of a giant key. And the person holding the key was a boy with brown, spiky hair and he wore black clothes. Fox had never seen him before, but that didn't matter. This guy had murdered the girl he loved and he wasn't about to get way with it. "Who the hell are you?" Fox angrily asked the boy. The boy merely smirked as he picked up Krystal's trophy. "That's not something you need to know. But if you'll excuse me…" and with that he ran down the corridor with Krystal's trophy in hand. "Get back here!" Fox cried as he ran after him. Falco grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hold on there, lover boy" he said as he pointed towards the window. Fox looked outside as he saw the boy riding on top of a purple U.F.O. This is what the Primids had come in. Fox immediately made a decision. "Peppy, Slippy, you two stay here and try to find the others. Me and Falco are going after that kid!" With that, he and Falco ran to the holding bay where their Arwings were. They both jumped into their ships and went after the U.F.O. Thankfully, the Arwings were much faster and they caught up with the boy. When he saw the pursuing team mates, the boy immediately pulled out his key, preparing for a fight.

Fox and Falco fired a barrage of shots at the boy but he reflected every one of them with his key.

"Man, this kid's tougher than he looks, eh Fox?" Falco said to Fox over the radio. But Fox wasn't listening. He was still shooting at the kid. Finally, something good happened. Well, sort of. One of the blasts Fox fired hit the floor where the kid was standing. He was knocked back but in the process, he dropped Krystal's trophy! The trophy fell at an alarming rate before eventually heading straight to the planet below. "Falco, after that trophy! Forget the kid!" yelled Fox. Both Arwings immediately nose dived towards the planet. Meanwhile, the boy was looking quite mad. "Those stupid animals! They'll pay for that!" He then pulled out a handheld radio. "Primids, head for the planet! There's been a change of plan." He may have only just thought of it but decided to go return to the jungle. "Those monkeys may become more useful than I thought" he smirked to himself.

**Will Fox and Falco manage to rescue Krystal? How is this boy connected to the Primids? And what does he plan to do with DK's friends? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry this one took so long. I got Brawl and have been playing it non-stop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, I've noticed I'm not getting many reviews, so, I'm gonna make you! The next chapter will feature a fight between Link and Ganondorf and I want you to vote. Poll closes on 25th July. But enough of my rambling. On with the show!

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 4: Heaven Becomes Hell

If you go beyond the clouds, you'll arrive in Skyworld, a place where angels live. It is ruled by the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and is a prosperous place where no evil stalks, except for today.

In a huge temple, there was a little party going on. Angels everywhere were either enjoying the food or having a chat. The centurions were there as well, having been allowed the day off. Watching all of this was a green haired woman in a flowing white dress. This was the Goddess of Light herself, Palutena!

She looked upon the scene with a smile on her face but most of her attention was on one angel in particular. He had short brown hair and wore a white robe, just like the other angels, but what was different were the gold rings on his left arm. This showed he was the captain of Palutena's army, Pit!

Pit was busy having a chat with some companions, not noticing the goddess staring at him affectionately. Palutena wasn't afraid to admit that she had feelings for him, but she daren't tell anyone. But after everything he'd done for her, saving her from Medusa and helping to defeat the Subspace Army, she knew that she didn't just like him, but love him! But she was the Goddess of Light. How would everyone react? How would **Pit** react? She didn't want to take chances.

Meanwhile, Pit was telling his friends what happened during the Subspace incident.

"So there we were, about to take part in the greatest battle in history," he said, trying to make it sound some amazing experience, "Tabuu was upon us. Our chances of survival were slim, but through are teamwork; we fought back and destroyed him for good!" After he said that, anyone who was listening burst into cheers, despite the fact he told them that at least 15 times before. One angel said "Wow, Pit, you're the best! I wish I could be a centurion." Pit smiled at the comment. He turned around to get some more food, only to find himself face to face with a bunch of girls, all looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Pit sighed at this. After the Subspace Army was defeated, he started picking up several admirers and he wasn't even interested in them. He told them before but they constantly dogged him. The girl at the front went up to him and said, in a seductive tone, "Well, hello there, Captain. Fancy some sugar?"

"Uh, no thanks" Pit replied. "Besides I'm, uh… busy" he added, trying to make up any excuse to get away from these fan girls. "Oh come on" the girl replied. "I mean, it's not like anything's happening."

As if on cue, something came smashing through one of the windows. Everyone immediately ducked as the thing started flying all over the place before eventually crashing in the centre of the room.

"Oh my Goddess" someone cried. "Hey!" Pit turned around, angrily. "Show some respect!" He ran up to the crashed thing and was shocked by what he saw. It was a pink, round thing with stubby arms and big, red feet. This was an old friend of Pit's and the hero of Dreamland, Kirby!

"Kirby!" Pit exclaimed with shock. Kirby opened his mouth and struggled to say something. "They're back…they're back."

"Who? Who's back?" Pit asked. "Run…run while you can…leave now!" Kirby cried in pain. "Kirby, give me a straight answer" Pit cried. "Palutena, help me out here!"

Palutena came over and kneeled down at Kirby. "Kirby," she said soothingly, "What's happening and who are you talking about?"

All of a sudden, the doors began to shake, as if someone was trying to open by force. Everyone began wondering what it was but Kirby's eyes opened wide with horror. "They're here…they're here!" Pit began to shake Kirby, getting fed up with not getting a straight answer. "WHO, KIRBY? WHO!" Kirby looked Pit straight in the eye and said one word that made Pit become filled with terror. "Primids."

With that, the doors were smashed down and standing at the entrance was an army of purple creatures. Pit began to shout "Everyone, run! Get Kirby out of here! I'll fend them off!" No one argued and the whole room began to file out the back. Only Palutena stayed. She knew the Primids were dangerous and didn't want Pit to get killed. She looked down at Kirby, who had slipped into a state of unconsciousness. She tried thinking about what to do for him but couldn't think. She then felt something cold against her neck and knew that this was not good.

Pit was fighting off the Primids with great difficulty. He had the three Sacred Treasures but the Primids were coming en masse. One Primid fired its laser at him which he managed to dodge. It hit one of the tables, sending all the food flying. One watermelon landed in front of Kirby, who opened his eyes to see what it was. Back to Pit, he started to gain the upper hand when he got hold of a Smash Ball that appeared suddenly in front of him. He grabbed and began to glow before crying "PALUTENA'S ARMY!" Upon saying those words, a whole army of centurions came out of nowhere and started flying straight at the Primids. They rammed into the creatures causing them to be knocked back, before dissolving back into purple spores. After the onslaught, only a few Primids were left. Pit was ready to finish the job until he heard a scream. He turned and horror met his eyes. Palutena was being held captive by a boy with brown, spiky hair and in black clothes. He had a huge key which he held threateningly at her neck.

"Back off, angel boy! Unless you want her to be harmed" the boy said with an evil tone. Pit didn't want to see his ruler hurt, so he dropped his bow and got down on his knees. Satisfied, the boy shoved Palutena, causing her to fall next to Pit. She turned round to see the boy holding his key directly at their faces. "Now hold still, I promise you it won't hurt…much" he said menacingly. Palutena closed her eyes, waiting for their fate. Tears strolled down her eyes, realising she'll never be able to tell Pit how she felt of him. But before the boy could do anything, a cry came from behind him.

"Stay away from them!" The boy turned to see Kirby coming straight at him, holding a very big hammer. Kirby got the boy right in the face, sending him flying. Pit was shocked to see Kirby standing. "Kirby, how…?" he started to ask before Kirby interrupted him. "All I needed was something to eat. Running from enemy forces is hard work" he said, with a cheeky smile on his face. He then turned serious and turned to the boy. He looked seriously injured and could barely stand up straight. Guess the face planting Kirby gave him was harder than it looked. He had one hand on the left side of his face, but you could still make out the look of hatred he gave them. "This isn't over" he merely said, before retreating out the door, followed by the Primids.

Pit turned to Kirby, with determination written all over his face. "Looks like we have a problem" he said. "Yeah," Kirby replied. "They've already attacked Dreamland. I was forced to escape and get help. While in the clouds I remembered this was where you lived, so I came straight here, but that kid attacked me. That's why I crash landed".

Palutena stood up and wiped herself down. "It looks like you have another mission, Pit" she said. The calm state had returned. Pit smiled at the goddess. "Don't worry, we'll stop the Primids and get that kid back for what he did" he told her. "Well, let's get moving" Kirby said. Pit nodded and began to follow him. On the way out, Pit chuckled. "What's funny?" asked Kirby. "Nothing. It's just…I'm almost glad this happened. I, mean, I can finally get away from those irritating fan girls". Kirby shook his head. "Come on, Pit. There's got to be someone you like" he said. "Nah, I'm not interested in that at the moment" Pit replied.

Unfortunately, Palutena had heard their conversation. She looked disheartened. Looks like Pit didn't love her back. She turned away sadly, thinking "Good luck, Pit".

Meanwhile, Dreamland was in a state of destruction. Everywhere you looked was either in total darkness or burnt to the ground. It was clear Dreamland wasn't going to get any tourists. The Primids had completely engulfed the area. The citizens had been imprisoned and were forced to work. What they were making was anyone's guess. But one person knew. He was hiding within the trees, watching. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but this guy looked like a really fat penguin in a red robe, wearing yellow mittens. This was the self-proclaimed king of Dreamland, King Dedede!

Normally, Dedede would've put up a fight for his kingdom but he knew he couldn't take on the Primids alone. So he fled, leaving Dreamland in ruins. He knew what the citizens were forced to work on, and it wasn't good. Only one thought swept his mind while slowly walking away from the carnage that was Dreamland, "I have to find Kirby!"

**Will Pit and Kirby find and stop the mysterious boy, what are the citizens of Dreamland making and why does Dedede need to find Kirby? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Since no one voted, I had to do a coin flip. Heads for Link, tails for Ganondorf. I've also changed the layout a bit and the ending isn't that big a cliffhanger as the previous ones. I also apologise if the fight scenes aren't as epic as you'd like. And thanks to Babylon Sky Hawk and timberwolf21 for being the only people to review. Anyways, on with the show!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 5: Invasion of Hyrule

In the far-off land of Hyrule, evil was stalking. The evil warlock Ganondorf had once more returned and was trying to take over Hyrule again. In a temple on the outskirts of Hyrule, he was waiting for someone to arrive.

Outside the temple doors, stood a man in green. He wore brown shoes, a green hat and had elf-like ears. In his left hand was a sword with a purple handle and in his right was a purple shield with a weird crest on it. This man was the hero of Hyrule, Link!

He took a deep breath and entered the temple. When he was in, the doors shut by themselves with a thud that echoed. Most people would be scared by that but Link wasn't fearful. In fact, he was feeling pretty confident. He walked further into the building and shouted "Ganondorf! I'm here! Come on out!" At first there was no response, and then there was a voice. A voice that could put the fear of God in many a traveller. "You finally arrived" it said. Link looked ahead and there, a few feet in front of him, was a tall, broad man. His skin was the purest black and he had ginger hair. He wore black as well and had a dark atmosphere around him. This was the dark lord himself, Ganondorf!

"I was wondering when you would show up. I almost thought you weren't coming" he said mockingly. "Heh" Link replied, "No way am I backing away from this. You've tried taking over Hyrule so many times but have always failed. You're a lot like Bowser". "How dare you compare me to that fat lizard!" Ganondorf screamed at Link. "Enough talk! Time for you to die!"

Ganondorf charged first but Link side-stepped at the last minute and hit Ganondorf in the back with his sword. While he was down, Link jumped in the air and brought his sword down, only for it to hit the ground. Ganondorf had moved out of the way and punched Link in the face. He was sent flying across the hall. When he got up, Ganondorf was running at him. He pulled out his bow and fired an arrow straight at him. Ganondorf simply moved out of the way and sped straight for Link. He grabbed him by the face and swung him straight down. Link was pinned down and couldn't avoid the onslaught of punches Ganondorf gave him. However, Ganondorf didn't notice that Link had a Gooey Bomb, which he brought with him. He stuck it on Ganondorf's face, rendering him blind. While he was running about trying to get it off, Link ran back and charged up another arrow. This time, it hit its target, in the back. Ganondorf got on his knees in pain and the bomb on his face exploded. He was getting fed up with Link and turned to attack, only to find Link already upon him, hacking at him with his sword. Ganondorf tried his best to dodge but still got slashed up. Link backed off, allowing Ganondorf to get back up. "So, Ganondork!" Link mocked, "Had enough?" Ganondorf looked really battered but still managed to stand straight. He looked at Link straight in the eyes and said "No, I want more!" With that, he brought out a Smash Ball and crushed it in the palm of his hand. Link knew what was going to happen and he knew it wasn't good. Ganondorf laughed his most evil laugh and cried "This is the end, tunic boy! Beast Ganon!" As soon as he said those words, he transformed into a huge pig creature with a mane of orange hair, Ganon! Suddenly, he rushed forward straight at Link, knocking him into the air and crashing into the ceiling. When he came back down, he was unmoving, a trophy.

Ganondorf had turned back to normal and was staring at Link's trophy. He felt a bit shocked at what happened. It took him a moment to register it but he finally said, in a quiet voice, "I did it". His voice got louder as he cried "I HAVE DEFEATED LINK!!" After all these years, Hyrule was finally his, and the world would soon follow. He turned around and headed for the door. However, something stopped him. A puddle of purple spores had seeped in under the crack in the door. They went past Ganondorf and straight for Link's trophy. They covered it up and, then, began floating in the air. They moulded into a familiar shape. It was Link, only he had a purple aura around him and yellow eyes. Ganondorf recognised this immediately. This was a False, a copy of the real thing and it wasn't friendly. More purple spores came in and began to take form as well. They became purple creatures that Ganondorf knew as the Primids. Impossible, he thought. How could they be back? Tabuu was destroyed! The Primids and the False Link began to advance on Ganondorf. He needed to get out of there fast. He looked over at Link's trophy. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to do.

The Primids jumped at him but he simply punched them away. He ran for an opening but False Link blocked his path. With no time to stop, Ganondorf used Wizard's Foot, which let him kick False Link out of the way. He stopped at Link's trophy and touched the base. A bright light erupted from it and when it was gone, Link was standing up rubbing his head. "Uh, what happened?" He looked to his right and saw Ganondorf. "What the- Why'd you bring me back?" he asked. "Because of that" Ganondorf replied, pointing ahead of them. Link saw the Primids and False Link heading towards them. "How are they back?" he asked in shock. "I don't know, but let's worry about that later!" The two enemy turned allies jumped into battle.

Link started having a duel with his copy, while Ganondorf was bashing Primids, left and right. False Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Link. He managed to catch it and throw it at a cluster of Primids that were about to attack Ganondorf. They may be foes, but right now, they needed to work together. False Link charged at Link and started to swipe his sword at him. Link kept backing up, trying to dodge his opponent's sword but found his back to the wall. False Link was about to bring a final slash on him until Ganondorf appeared behing him and grabbed the back of his head, lifted him up and smashed him into the ground. Link got back up, jumped and drove his sword into his copy's stomach. False Link was turned into a trophy, which then dissolved into purple spores that floated away.

Link looked around the temple, looking for any sign of the Primids. There were none. "Right" he said, putting his sword into its sheath, "What are they doing here? Tabuu was destroyed three months ago!" "It's possible they could be working for someone else but that also raises the question of who" Ganondorf said, thoughtfully. Link began thinking as well and then something popped into his mind. "Hyrule! The Primids must be here to attack it!" He and Ganondorf ran outside and saw that an army of Primids had already entered Hyrule. Link looked at the path they were taking and saw that they were headed for the castle. "The castle! Zelda's in there!" He began running after the Primids but Ganondorf grabbed hold of him. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't take on that many Primids!" He looked around and saw that the Primids were taking the main path. "We'll go round the back alleys to the castle. The Primids won't notice us" he said. "Wow, Ganondorf. That's a good idea. Not to mention heroic" Link said with respect. "I know. It makes me sick" Ganondorf replied, with disgust". "Welcome to the life of a hero" Link said, and they both headed for the castle.

**Will Link and Ganondorf reach the castle and save Zelda before the Primids get there? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I apologise for this chapter being so short. I'm gonna be away for the next 3 weeks, starting tomorrow, so this story's gonna be on hold for a while. I hope you enjoy and I'll update once I get back.**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 6: Saving the Princess

If you remember, the Primids were attacking Hyrule. They strode down the streets, destroying everything. The civilians were able to escape with their lives but their homes were burnt to the ground. However, the Primids don't just do mindless destruction. They had a target, the castle!

On the castle balcony, watching the attack, was a brown haired woman in a white and purple dress. She was wearing white gloves and brown boots. This was the princess of Hyrule and Link's supposed love-interest, Zelda!

Earlier, Zelda had given luck to Link as he went to fight Ganondorf. While waiting, she heard screams, looked outside and saw the Primids. She didn't know how they were back, but knew she was in trouble. It wasn't long before the Primids were at the doors. The guards tried to fight them off but were swiftly defeated. Before Zelda knew it, there was a banging on her door. She tried enforcing it with magic but they were literally blown off their hinges. The Primids stood there, watching her with their cold eyes. Zelda prepared to fight, only to realise they weren't attacking her. They then parted allowing a figure she'd never seen before to pass between them. Zelda was surprised at who it was. He was a 15 year old boy who wore black garments and had brown, spiky hair. What surprised Zelda the most was the huge key he was carrying.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The boy smirked. "You don't need to know who I am. The only important thing you need to know is this. Surrender yourself and your home will be left alone and we won't chase after and slaughter the townspeople" he said with malice. Zelda was shocked at how ruthless this boy was. She didn't want to go with him but she feared for the townspeople's safety. She was about to surrender herself when out of nowhere, a blue spherical object appeared. It looked like something out of a cartoon. There was also a lit fuse on it. It was a bomb!

It exploded in a cloud of orange smoke, blinding both Zelda and the boy. Before Zelda knew what was going on, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her away. As for the boy, when the smoke cleared, Zelda was nowhere to be seen. "What the-? Where did she go?" He turned to the Primids only to find them in a puddle of purple spores that then drifted away. Before the boy could say anything, there was a beeping sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handheld device with a screen on it. The screen flickered to show someone whose face was shrouded in darkness (typical, eh?). "How is the invasion doing?" it asked in a surprisingly calm voice. "Not going to good" the boy replied, "Zelda escaped. Someone must've saved her. But it couldn't be Link. He's busy fighting off that little squad we sent him and Ganondorf." The figure spoke again in a calm voice, only it was creepy that sent shivers down the boy's spine. "It doesn't matter who _didn't _save her. What does matter is who _did_ save her. I did expect more from you. This makes the third heart you failed to capture". "Yes, I know. But everything else I've done has gone according to plan. The citizens of Dreamland are busy building that thing you want" the boy replied. "What about the monkeys? What are you going to do with them?" the figure asked. "I've got something in mind" the boy answered. "Well, whatever it is, hurry up with it. It won't take long for the Super Smash Bros to realise what's going on and if my guess is right, they'll be on the look out for each other to join forces. We can't allow that" the figure said. "OK. I'll try harder" the boy said, before shutting the communicator off. He turned round and jumped over the balcony.

As soon as he did that, Link and Ganondorf burst in. Link started looking all over the room and, after realising Zelda wasn't there, said "Zelda must've been taken by the Primids! We have to rescue her!" Ganondorf looked like he'd done enough good deeds for one day but knew he had no choice. "The Primids are headed west. My best bet would be to follow them" he explained. Link nodded in agreement as they headed out of the castle.

Meanwhile, the key-wielding boy was hiding in the shadows and had his communicator out. He spoke into it "Primids. Those monkeys we've got imprisoned in the jungle. I want you to try out those untested brain control devices on them. See if they work" he finished before turning it off.

**Who saved Zelda, who is the mysterious figure who spoke to the boy, what did it mean by "hearts" and what will become of DK's friends, concerning those brain control devices? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is definitely the last chapter I'll write until I return on 19th August. Keep sending those reviews and adios!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 7: Porky's Revenge

In the town of Onett, everything was peaceful. In a green, lush field, three boys were playing Catch. One of them was wearing a red baseball cap, a rucksack and a blue and yellow striped shirt. Another had blond hair that curled upward and he wore a shirt like the other boy's, only red and yellow. The third one was much taller than the other two. He wore a red cap, red jacket and blue jeans. He had a rucksack on his back and on his belt were three red and white balls which are known as Pokeballs. These three kids were Ness, Lucas and the Pokemon Trainer, Red!

After the Subspace incident, Red and Lucas had become good friends and the three started hanging out. People recognised them as heroes, which Red and Lucas weren't used to. Ness, on the other hand, seemed to not be affected by it. Guess he was used to it. Little did these three know that danger was lurking round the corner.

The boys decided to take a break and sat down to have some food. "Boy, I never knew things could be so quiet" said Lucas. "Nothing big has happened for the past three months" Ness replied, "No evil villains means perfect harmony". "Still, I'd like some action though" Red said (that rhymes). "Why don't we enjoy the calm while we have it" Lucas told the others, "You never know when something may- What's with the purple spores?" The other two looked and saw a ton of purple spores descend from the sky which formed into…

"Primids!" cried Lucas. "How are they back" pondered Red. "We'll find out later" Ness said, his fingers glowing, "Right now, we've gotta fight!" The three boys charged at the army. Ness was jumping all over the place, shooting fire from his fingertips. When he found himself surrounded, he jumped in the air and shot out a green flashing object downwards. He cried "PK FLASH" and the flashing thing exploded, taking out the surrounding Primids.

Lucas was having more trouble. He wasn't as experienced with his PSI powers as Ness, but he was still giving it his all. He kicked Primids left and right. The Primids started charging at him in a single file line. This was probably because Lucas could only hit the person in front. But he wasn't dumb. He fired a bolt of electricity that went into the air, came round and hit Lucas. With a shout of "PK THUNDER!" he when charging at the line, covered with electricity, knocking into every Primid.

Red wasn't a fighter. He had Pokemon to fight for him. He took one of the balls on his belt and threw it crying "Ivysaur, GO!" Out of the ball came a little blue dinosaur looking thing on four legs with a pink unopened flower on its back. This was Ivysaur, one of three Pokemon that Red had. His others were Squirtle and Charizard. Ivysaur charged at the Primids. "Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!" Two vines came out of Ivysaur's back and started whipping at the Primids knocking them back. "OK, Ivysaur. Now use Tackle." Ivysaur began to run at a cluster of Primids before knocking them away with a grunt. That was the last of them. Red returned Ivysaur to its Pokeball before meeting up with the others.

"OK. Now that that's been taken care of," Ness said, while dusting his hands, "How are the Primids back?" "Maybe I could shed some light" a voice said. Everyone looked up to see a floating hovercraft that had a snout on it that made it look like a pig. Inside it was a short, plump boy with hair that covered his eyes. Ness and Lucas recognised him immediately. "Porky" they both said. "Yep, I'm back. How do you like my minions?" Porky said, with a sense of pride. "Don't tell me you brought them back" Ness said. "No, I don't know how they're back. But I found the perfect number for an army. They work for me now and with them, I'll take over the world!" he laughed, although his laugh sounded more like a squeal from a pig. Red was shaking his head, saying "You do realise we could easily take you out right here, right now". "True, true" Porky replied, "If it wasn't for this!" He pulled out a weird looking object. It was black with a purple circle on each side of it. It looked a lot like the mouth of a dragon. But the three recognised it immediately. It was a Dark Cannon! They were used by Tabuu to turn people into trophies. But they were designed on the Isle of the Ancients, which was destroyed. So how did Porky manage to build one? "Judging by the look on your faces, I'd say you know what I'm about to do. I'm about to get revenge! I'll start with you" Porky said, sinisterly, aiming the cannon at Lucas. He charged up and fired a black arrow straight at him. But Lucas was prepared. He simply rolled out of the way. Porky wasn't the only one surprised by this. Red and Ness looked at Lucas in awe. Porky began to get frustrated. "Stand still and die" he shouted, firing constant waves of arrows at him. But Lucas dodged every one of them. Red and Ness started cheering Lucas on. Unfortunately, that meant they were distracted. Porky, noticing this, turned round and aimed the cannon at Ness. Lucas saw this and ran as fast as he could. "Ness! Look out!" Ness turned but it was too late. Porky fired. Lucas knew Ness wouldn't make it, so he jumped in front of him and took the blow.

"LUCAS!!" Ness and Red cried. Lucas landed, only he was a trophy. Before Ness and Red could do anything, a claw came out of Porky's craft and grabbed the trophy. As he flew off, with Lucas in hand, he looked back and yelled "So long, suckers!" With that he took off. Red didn't hesitate a bit. He took another ball from his belt and called out an orange dragon which was the aforementioned Charizard. "Charizard! We've got to go and follow that…" He stopped when he realised that Charizard wasn't budging. He was in one of his "moods". "Oh, great. There's no budging him now" Red moaned, returning Charizard to the Pokeball. "We'll have to go after him on foot" Ness said, with a serious look on his face. Red nodded as they proceeded to chase him. As they ran past one of the buildings, something came out of the alleyway. It was round, pink and had huge green eyes. It also had black ears. This was the Pokemon, Jigglypuff!

This Jigglypuff was different from others. She was capable of human speech. She watched Ness and Red running in the direction Porky went and thought to herself "I wonder where they're going." She then proceeded to follow them.

Meanwhile, back in Hyrule, a ship was leaving the docks. On that ship was Zelda and a boy. He looked like Link, only shorter, bigger eyes and he looked like something out of a cartoon. He was none other than Toon Link!

In case you're wondering, it was Toon Link who dropped the bomb and saved Zelda. He explained he had caught whiff of the key wielding boy's plan and headed to Hyrule to save her. She thanked him for it and they decided to escape to open waters, where the Primids couldn't get them. They were also on the look out for any of the Super Smash Bros. They needed all the help they could get. As Toon Link steered the ship, Zelda went to her cabin and decided to rest. One thought was in the mind before she drifted to sleep, "Link. I hope you're safe".

**Will Ness and Red save Lucas, how is Porky in control of the Primids and how will Zelda and Toon Link cope? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway, here's the next chapter**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 8: Disaster In The Forest

We are now in a forest. It's not dark or creepy. It's lovely and lush and all the inhabitants were happy. In a clearing were two creatures. One was a green dinosaur wearing brown boots and red scales on its back. This was a friend of Mario's, Yoshi!

The other one was a yellow mouse with red cheeks and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. This was the Electric Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu!

The two were having a conversation about how they've been in the last 3 months. "Yeah, it's been a bit boring but at least its peaceful here" said Yoshi, "So, how's it been with Samus." Pikachu finished swallowing an apple before he replied. Unlike most Pokemon, he was capable of human speech. "Oh, it's been great. Travelling through the galaxy, hunting bad guys, it's too awesome to even say" he said, with enthusiasm. "So, how come you've dropped by? I thought Samus didn't like you being on your own" asked Yoshi. "Well, she's been acting weird lately. Whenever I asked her what's wrong, she just tells me it's nothing. In fact, she dropped me off here and went off by herself" Pikachu replied, "I hope she's OK." "Oh, she'll be fine" Yoshi said. He began to take a bite out of some fruit when he noticed something. "Pikachu, what are those?" Pikachu turned round to see a swarm of purple creatures. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say those were the Primids." "Probably because they are the Primids" Yoshi said. With one look at each other, the twosome turned tail and ran.

The two creatures had run deeper into the forest and were trying their best to get out. All the while they were thinking the same thing, how were they back? Then Yoshi's sensitive nose picked something up. "Hey, Pikachu. Do you smell something?" Pikachu began sniffing. "It smells like burning". As soon as he said that, a column of flame erupted behind them. "RUN!!" Pikachu cried but Yoshi was already galloping away. Pikachu ran after him. The flames were closing in and fallen trees hindered them. Things were really beginning to look bleak. When it looked like they were done for, the flames began to die down. This gave them enough time to escape the forest. Out in the open, they gasped for air as they looked back. The fire was still blazing and the forest was in ruins. Yoshi and Pikachu could only stare at the carnage. Yoshi was the first to speak. "They burned the whole forest! How could they?" "You deserved it." Yoshi and Pikachu turned to see a boy standing there, holding a big key.

"Who are you? Did you burn the forest down?" demanded Pikachu. "Yes, I did. Let's call it compensation" the boy replied, as if the burnt forest was nothing. "Compensation for what?!" Yoshi cried. "Oh, don't act dumb. I've got no time to talk with dumb animals. I'm out." And with that he ran off. Pikachu turned to Yoshi. "Come on! He must be connected with the Primids!" Yoshi nodded and the two ran off after the boy.

**Will Yoshi and Pikachu find the boy and what did he mean by "compensation"? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Another battle in this one. Plus it's long! Enjoy!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 9: Infiltration and Escape

In the middle of the ocean stood a deserted base. Well, it _was_ deserted before the Primids infested it. It was called Shadow Moses and was originally the site of the nuclear war machine, Metal Gear REX. The Primids had taken it for their own needs and were patrolling the base, making sure there were no intruders. Unknown to them, someone already had infiltrated the base. He was already inside it. The person in question wore a sneaking suit and a black headband. This was the super agent, Solid Snake!

Snake was in a hallway which was surprisingly empty. Seeing as there was no one nearby, he got down on one knee and activated his Codec. He came in contact with the three people who were helping him on his mission, Colonel Roy Campbell, Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and Mei Ling.

"This is Snake, do you read me?" he asked. "We hear you loud and clear, Snake" the Colonel replied. "What's the situation in there?" Otacon piped in. "I'm inside and have managed to avoid the Primids so far. But I still haven't found any info regarding their return" responded Snake. Mei Ling decided to step in, "How about the funny signal we found?" "I'm about to enter the room where it's coming from. I'll contact you once I need my getaway" Snake said. "Roger that, Snake. Good luck" the Colonel said, before ending the transmission. Snake got back up and entered the nearby room. It was empty and there wasn't anything there. Snake was confused. The signal was coming from this room, so there should be something here! He was about to leave when he noticed that there was something further back. As he got closer, he realized it was a trophy, a trophy of a tall man in green.

"It's that Luigi guy!" Snake said to himself. Wanting answers, Snake touched the base of the trophy. There was a flash of light and standing there was Luigi in the flesh. "Mamma-mia, what happened?" he muttered, whilst getting his bearings. He then noticed Snake. "Hey, you're Solid Snake, right?" he asked. "Yes, I am. How did you get here?" the agent replied. "Well, the last thing I remember was being knocked away by that huge mole thing that the Primids brought" Luigi replied. "So, you know about them, huh?" Snake said. He then asked "Will you help me find out how they're back?" Luigi nodded, "Sure, I can't sit by as they destroy the world!" He ran for the door and opened it, coming face to face with a Primid.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Luigi screamed, as he ran for cover. "Looks like I'll have to deal with this" Snake said. He pulled out a grenade and threw it pass the Primid. You'd think that was a stupid move, but it still caught the Primid in the back. "You can come out now" Snake told Luigi, who was still quivering in fear. They slowly left the room and took a quick look round. The corridor was empty. Even if there were more Primids, they would've been taken out by the grenade. "Let's move!" Snake exclaimed, as he ran down the corridor. "Wait up!" Luigi cried as he chased after him. They moved quickly but quietly, so as not to attract anymore of the Primids attention. As they stopped for a catch of breath (well, so Luigi could catch his breath back), Luigi turned and asked "Where are we going?" "We're heading for the helicopter landing site" Snake replied, without looking at his companion. "We're gonna catch a ride out of there." After that, they didn't stop once and made there way outside, onto the helicopter pad. "Boy, we managed to get out of there without being caught" an enthusiastic Luigi said. "You should never say that" a voice echoed. Luigi and Snake looked up as something landed with a loud thud that nearly knocked them off their feet. Snake recognised what had landed in front of them immediately, "Metal Gear!"

Indeed, it was REX that was standing before them and inside it was a boy with brown spiky hair. This surprised Snake. "Why is a kid driving a giant machine that looks set to kill us?" Luigi asked. "I may be only 15, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid" the boy said. "The only way you'll get off this island is by floating coffin!" he continued, as he brought the machine to life. REX brought its foot down, which Snake and Luigi managed to dodge. Snake rolled out of the way and fired a missile at the cockpit. Surprisingly, it just bounced off. "How did…" Snake started to say before the boy cut him off. "I upgraded REX's armour so that projectiles would do nothing" he explained as he started firing a barrage of machine gun shots at Snake. With his weapons rendered useless, Snake had no choice but to run. "Don't run from your death!" the boy cried, putting REX into motion. Luigi was busy hiding behind some crates but when he saw Snake running, he began to think. That kid said that projectiles bounce off the armour. Does that mean physical attacks work? he thought. He came to a decision. It was risky and he only had one shot but he was willing to take it. Back to Snake. He had ran as fast as he could but was now trapped at the edge. The boy was smiling evilly. "Looks like you die here" he said. He lowered REX's body down so the cockpit was level with Snake. "Any last requests?" he asked. Snake didn't answer. He just looked away and saw Luigi running towards him. He realised Luigi had a plan and decided to distract him. "Yeah, I do have a request. How are the Primids back?" The boy snickered, "Like I'd tell you that. Although, I'll let you know who you messed with. I'm Sora, remember that". "Right, and you should also remember about the other guy" Snake smirked. Soon after, Luigi slided under REX and brought his fist up into the cockpit, as he cried "SUPER FIRE PUNCH!" The impact was so strong that REX flipped several times before finally crashing. The boy, now known as Sora, crawled out of the cockpit and took out a huge key. With this, he fired a beam of light at thin air. Then, there was the sound of a lock clicking and a doorway appeared in front of him, which he walked through. By the time Snake and Luigi caught up he was gone. "Who was that kid?" Luigi asked. "All he said was his name was Sora, but I know for sure that he must be responsible for the Primids coming back."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a helicopter above them. A rope ladder dropped down in front of them. "I take it this is our ride out" Luigi stated. He and Snake began to climb the ladder. Snake was the first aboard and was greeted by the Colonel, Otacon and Mei Ling. "Are you OK, Snake?" Mei Ling asked, "It looked like a huge fight took place." "We ran into some kid called Sora. It looks like he's aligned with the Primids" Snake responded. Colonel looked confused. "We?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. That funny signal was…" Snake started saying before Luigi showed up. "He looked at the three new faces that stared at him. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" he worriedly asked. Otacon was the first to react. "Oh my God! You're Luigi! It's an honour meeting you. I'm Hal Emmerich, but you can call me Otacon". Then Mei Ling piped in. "I'm Mei Ling. It's an honour meeting you." Colonel just said "Hi. I'm Colonel Roy Campbell." Luigi was shocked at the attention he was receiving. "Wow, I didn't think I was well known" he said. "Well, we're not here to talk about your fan base" Colonel said, sharply, before turning to Snake. "After we last spoke, we noticed that there are more Primids in a different base on the other side of the world. I want you and your accomplice to go and check it out. The flight will take pretty long, so you'd best rest up". Snake and Luigi simply nodded and headed to the back to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Sora was in a dark world where purple lighting cracked. Despite coming here several times, he was still not used to it. He then found the person he wanted. Even though he could see him, he was still shrouded in darkness. "So, decided to reveal yourself did you?" the figure asked, in a calm voice. "Well, I thought I had him" Sora said, looking quite worried. The figure spoke again in his eerie voice, "But you forgot Luigi and because of that, the other Super Smash Bros will hear from him and Snake who you are." "I know I messed up, but I'll make it up to you once I've got those hearts" Sora replied. "Well, make it quick, for the sake of all worlds!" the figure said.

**Where will Snake's and Luigi's mission take them, what are the hearts that Sora plans to get and what did the figure mean by "for the sake of all worlds"? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	10. Chapter 10

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 10: Unlikely Alliance

In the futuristic Mute City, a lone F-Zero racer was zooming down the road. It was blue and had the number 7 on it. If you know what I'm talking about, it was the Blue Falcon and inside it was its owner. He was a middle aged man (I think) wearing a red helmet, yellow boots and gloves, a white scarf and blue clothes. This was the revered F-Zero driver and bounty hunter, Captain Falcon!

He wasn't alone, though. On his tail was a red craft which contained the evil Blood Falcon. He looked like normal Falcon, only he wore red, a blue helmet and looked deadly. Created by Black Shadow to ruin Falcon's reputation, Blood also wanted his namesake, blood, Falcon's blood to be precise.

The chase had been going on for a while now and Blood was beginning to catch up. "There's no escape now Falcon!" the evil doppelganger cried. "Huh, we'll just see about that!" Falcon responded. At that moment, Falcon pressed a button on the control panel. All of a sudden, the Blue Falcon gained more speed and zoomed off. There was no way Blood could catch him now. Or so he thought. Blood had expected this and, likewise, pressed a button on his panel. From the side of the craft emerged a red missile, a homing missile! Blood pressed the same button again and fired the missile. "This is the end, Falcon!" Blood cried. Falcon heard the cry and looked behind him. Upon seeing the missile, he could only mutter "Eep" as the missile made contact. The Blue Falcon flipped in the air and came crashing with a thud. Blood looked to see if Falcon was dead. He then saw a figure emerging from the wreckage. "So he lived. Oh well, we'll just have to get messy" he smirked. He sped up and aimed his craft at Falcon. The good captain was too dazed to notice it coming. It looked like it was the end. But then a miracle happened. It was too fast for anyone to notice so I'll slow things down.

Something fell out of the air and plummeted straight down. It landed on the road halfway between Falcon and Blood. So, what happened next was expected. Blood saw it, hit the brakes, and skidded about before crashing into a guard rail. Falcon heard the crash and saw what had caused his look-a-like to crash. It was a trophy of some dinosaur like creature with a spiky shell. Falcon then remembered who it was. It was Bowser!

Falcon walked up and touched the trophy's base. After a flash of light, Bowser stood up holding his head. "Uh, that Mario. Next time I see him, I'll…" He then noticed that we wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore. "Where am I?" he asked. Falcon decided to say something. "You're in Mute City. You're a long way from home". Bowser looked pretty annoyed, "I don't need anyone in spandex to tell me that!" Falcon backed off a bit, not wanting to get on the Koopa king's bad side. Blood then decided to emerge from the rubble of his car. He looked very peeved. "YOU STUPID TURTLE!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!" he yelled. Bowser was already in a bad mood, so calling him stupid was not a smart thing to say. "You wanna fight?" he asked, giving Blood the 'bring it' motion. Blood would've accepted but was injured from the crash. "We'll have to postpone it. Although, Black Shadow granted me these to use if things looked grim. Oh, Primids!" All of a sudden, purple spores appeared out of nowhere and began to form. Both Falcon and Bowser were shocked by this. Falcon decided to ask "How did Black Shadow bring them back?" Blood smirked, "I'm not telling. I'd love to see you die bit I better get some medical attention. Bye!" And with that he ran off (guess his legs weren't hurt). Bowser and Falcon found themselves surrounded by the Primids. "Guess we need to sweep up this roadkill. Ready, Bowser?" "Normally, I wouldn't team up with a good guy, but with these freaks back, I've got no choice." So the two jumped into action. Falcon was swiftly avoiding the Primid's attacks and got quick jabs in. He also used the Falcon Punch on a group of them. Bowser just jumped into a crowd of them and ripped them to shreds. He also bit several few and roasted a bunch of them with his Fire Breath. The onslaught was soon over, with the purple spores retreating into the air. Falcon spoke first, "Blood said that Black Shadow gave them to him. So, we need to head to his hideout and show him our moves!" Bowser looked disgusted, "That sounded wrong". "Well, we still need to find him. If he's responsible for the Primids coming back, we need to stop him!" Falcon ran off in the same direction as Blood. Bowser had a hard time keeping up with him. "What about your car?" he wheezed. "It's trashed. We can't use that" Falcon responded. Bowser was even more annoyed now. "Great, Primids back and running" he complained as they ran off after Blood.

**Will Falcon and Bowser manage to find and stop Black Shadow and how is he in control of the Primids? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry for short chapter. Please read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 11: Attack On Altea Part 1: Ashnard's Revenge

The kingdom of Altea was under attack by the Primids and the king of Daein, Ahsnard. Somehow, he had gained control of them and was using them as his new army. They were advancing on the main castle and only two people stood in his way. One had smooth blue hair, wore silver armour and carried a long, thin sword. This was the prince of Altea, Marth!

The other man also had blue hair, which was spiked up. He wore no armour and carried a much bigger sword. This was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, Ike!

Both Marth and Ike were shocked by the arrival of the Primids and Ike was surprised at Ashnard's return, but they decided to dwell on that later. Right now, they were watching their men fall to the Primids. They both knew they would be in the castle soon and were preparing themselves. "You ready, Ike?" asked Marth. Ike smiled and said "I was born ready". They got their swords out and looked over the side, watching the Primids trying to bust the door down. "How long will the door last?" Ike asked. "Not long, that door isn't exactly the sturdiest". Little did the two swordsmen realize that someone was sneaking up behind them. It wasn't till they were close to them that Ike noticed. "Marth, look out!" he cried, but he was too late. The somebody slashed at Marth, knocking him over the edge. Ike reached out for his comrade but knew it was pointless. Marth was a trophy before he hit the ground. Ike turned to the attacker and came face to face with his old foe, Ashnard!

"Why did you attack Marth? I'm the one you want!" he shouted angrily at Ashnard. The evil king smirked in response. "I knew you'd be tougher to take out. Your friend was an easier target" he said, callously. Ike became angrier than before and charged at Ashnard but was knocked of his feet when a huge purple dragon with glowing yellow eyes swooped out of nowhere. When Ike got up, Ashnard was atop it. Ike ran to the side of the battlements and saw him flying off, with the Primids following suit. They had Marth's trophy. Ike wasn't going to take this, so he jumped off the side and landed outside the castle. But before he moved, the earth began to rumble. Ike lost his balance and fell over, as a huge shadow loomed over him. Looking up, he came face to face with another old foe, Galleom!

The huge beast raised its fist but Ike managed to move out of the way before he brought it down. This is impossible, Ike thought. Galleom blew up during the Subspace incident! Well, I guess if the Primids came back, he could too. Galleom turned back around to look at Ike. The hate in his eyes clearly meant he remembered Ike and was none too happy for getting beaten up. He activated the missiles on its back and began to fire. They moved fast, unlike Ike who was sluggish. He tried to avoid them but was knocked back by the explosion. He was now defenceless and Galleom was prepared to grind him into dust with his foot.

However, a range of huge laser blasts erupted from the sky and landed near Galleom, causing him to fall back. Ike looked up to see what it was. It was a battleship that had what looked like a mask on the front. Ike recognized it at once. It was the Halberd!

**Help is on the way! Will Ike defeat Galleom and rescue Marth? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 12: Attack On Altea Part 2: Wrath of Galleom

Last time, Ike's old enemy Ashnard had invaded Altea with the Primids and captured Marth. When Ike tried to chase after him, he was attacked by a revived Galleom. Thankfully, the Halberd has arrived, meaning reinforcements.

Galleom got back up and looked at the Halberd and prepared to fire missiles at it. All of a sudden, something flew down from the ship and sliced off on of Galleom's arms. The figure landed and turned to face Galleom. He looked like Kirby, only purple instead of pink. He also wore purple shoes, a purple cape, and a silver mask and carried a short yellow sword. He was Kirby's rival an old friend of Ike's, Meta Knight!

Galleom turned to face Meta Knight. When he saw him, he became even angrier. Meta Knight fought Galleom last time with Ike and Marth, and now he just cut his arm off. Galleom let out a roar and Meta Knight cried "Fight me, you beast!"

Galleom charged at the knight but Meta Knight spun his cape around himself and vanished. He re-appeared a second later behind Galleom, jumped and began slashing downwards. Every blow hit and Galleom's body began sparking off electricity, like he was malfunctioning. Meta Knight landed and looked pleased with his work. But he was off guard and Galleom, using his other arm, grabbed Meta Knight and was prepared to take him with him. Meta Knight tried to move but he couldn't get his sword out. It looked like it was the end until they both heard someone cry "Aether!"

It was Ike and he had run under Galleom, thrown his sword up in the air, jumped to grab it and brought it down on Galleom's other arm, chopping it off. Meta Knight managed to free himself and they both took off before Galleom exploded.

The two looked at the remains of their old enemy and turned to each other. Meta Knight bowed to Ike, "I'm grateful for what you did. I'm in your debt". Ike shook his head, "If anything I'm in _your _debt. If you hadn't shown up, I'd be done for". He then remembered something. "Meta Knight! An old enemy of mine is controlling the Primids and he kidnapped Marth!" Meta Knight nodded his head. "I know. I've seen the damage they've done to the land. They've attacked Dreamland". This confused Ike. "Why would Ashnard attack Dreamland?" "I have a feeling he's only controlling some of them. Someone else is behind it all, Ashnard just happened to find them and gain control of some of them" explained Meta Knight. "Still, we've got to find him" Ike said, defiantly. "Indeed" replied Meta Knight, as the Halberd landed near them. They both got on the ship and made their way to the bridge. There, Ike saw what looked like a black figure that was in 2D. This was the hero of the Flat Zone, Mr. Game and Watch!

"What's he doing here?" Ike asked. "Since he couldn't make it back to his own world, I let him live here. He helps me pilot the ship" Meta Knight answered. He turned to G&W. "Make a direct course to the east. We're going to save a friend of ours". G&W beeped in response and after pushing buttons, the Halberd took off and headed after Ashnard.

**Will Ike, Meta Knight and G&W save Marth and who's really behind the Primids return? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 13: A Frosty Encounter

In a distant region, a lone, snow capped mountain stood and two people were climbing it. They almost looked exactly the same but one was a boy in a blue parka (it is called a parka right) and the other was a girl in a pink parka. They were the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana!

Today, they decided to climb this mountain to see an old friend of theirs. When they reached the top, Nana said "Man, that was easy. Why can't mountains be harder to climb?" Popo looked over to his twin, "Well, maybe you're just getting better at it" he stated. He began to scan the peak until he found who he was looking for. He was blue and had black legs and paws, with spikes on the back of them. He had a yellow body with a spike coming out of it. He was the Aura Pokemon, Lucario!

Lucario was meditating on the very peak of the mountain and didn't notice the Ice Climbers. "Hey, Lucario!" Popo cried. The Pokemon opened its eyes and looked down at him. A small smile flickered on his face as he jumped down. "Ice Climbers, what brings you to my home?" he asked, kindly. "We just came to see how you were, what with you being a friend of ours" Nana stated. Lucario nodded. He had been alone his whole life until the Subspace Army attacked and he joined the Super Smash Bros to help stop them.

However, their reunion was interrupted with a deafening sound that sounded like a bird cry. "What was that?" Popo asked, in shock. Lucario put his guard up and told the Ice climbers to do the same. They agreed and pulled their hammers out. Then, something swooped down from the sky, knocking our heroes over. They looked up and, in the air, was a really big bird. It was blue and emitted a chilly atmosphere. It also had a long, flowing tail and on its head was what looked like a red emergency light. Lucario recognized it immediately. "That's Articuno, one of the Legendary Bird Pokemon!" Both Popo and Nana looked at it in awe. "It looks cool!" Nana said. "Well, it is an Ice type" Lucario stated. "But I don't understand what that thing on its head is" he continued.

"It's a mind control device" someone said from behind. Lucario and the Ice Climbers turned to face the speaker. "Who are you?" Popo demanded. "I'm Sora" the speaker replied, "And you seem to have met my new pet". Lucario became outraged. "You dare capture this creature for your own evil needs? You disgust me!" he yelled. "Likewise" Sora responded. "Now, I'm gonna let Articuno here finish you off. And don't try to follow me" he continued, as he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, Primids began to appear. Lucario was surprised and the Ice Climbers were petrified. But they didn't bother asking how they were back. They just got down to fighting, as Sora ran down the mountain.

Articuno flew around them, firing blue beams at them, which they managed to dodge. The beams also hit a few Primids, which helped. The Ice Climbers stayed together, bashing aside any Primids who got in the way. Lucario jumped all over the place, causing the Primids to run into each other, and then get hit by one of Articuno's beams. It didn't take long until only the icy bird remained.

Lucario and the Ice Climbers faced the bird as it let out a caw and charged at them. They jumped out of the way and turned to face it again. "It's moving too fast. How do we hit it?" Nana asked. "We don't want to harm it. It's not acting normally" Lucario explained. "We need to remove that mind control device on its head" he continued. Articuno, getting tired of playing games, began charging up a rainbow coloured sphere in its beak. It was getting quite big, making it impossible to dodge. Lucario saw no way how they could avoid it. When all seemed lost, a laser blast came out of nowhere, striking the device and destroying it. Our heroes looked to see what fired at it. It was some kind of small spaceship. If Fox or Falco were here, they'd recognise it as a Wolfen, a ship flown by their rival gang, StarWolf.

"That thing destroyed the device! It saved us!" Popo cried, enthusiastically. Without the mind controller, Articuno was shaking its head, looking confused. All of a sudden, the Wolfen fired another shot, striking the bird on the back, mortally wounding it. "It dares to strike it!" Lucario yelled with hate. Using Extremespeed, it jumped on top the craft and slammed his paw on top of it. The ship began to malfunction and flew off into the distance, trying to stay aloft. Lucario jumped off, landing beside the twins. Nana looked astounded, "You sure showed him" she said. Lucario turned to them and turned serious (which is most of the time), "We need to hunt that kid down and stop him. He must be the one who brought those infernal creatures back". Popo nodded, "Right, we don't want another Subspace incident". And with that, the heroes descended the mountain, following the boy.

**Will Lucario and the Ice Climbers catch Sora and stop him, and who was in that ship? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 14: Enter Sonic

In a lush green field, a group of people were having a barbeque. Well, they weren't people to be precise. They were animals that acted like humans, they were anthropomorphic. There were five of them, a blue hedgehog, an orange fox with two tails, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog and a yellow rabbit. They were Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit!

It had been 3 months since their arch-enemy, Dr. Eggman, had attacked and had decided to relax by going somewhere quiet and having a BBQ. Sonic was reluctant to go when he realized Amy was going but got dragged along when she got her hammer out. Right now, the blue hog was lying on the grass, Knuckles and Amy were preparing the food, Tails was tinkering with something and Cream was picking flowers with her pet Chao, Cheese.

Tails was the first to break the silence. "It sure is nice that Eggman hasn't been bothering us" he said. "Yeah, now we can relax for once" Knuckles answered. "And we couldn't have picked a more perfect day" Amy stated, "It's sunny, not a cloud in the sky and far away from all the noise. It's almost romantic, isn't it Sonic?" But Sonic had fallen asleep and hadn't heard. Amy began to get irritated until Cream came running towards them. "Cream, what's up?" asked Tails. Cream looked a bit down in the dumps. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the barbecue's going to have to wait. I saw some weird looking robots and I think they're Eggman's". This got Amy really annoyed now. "He picked the worst timing" she growled, pulling her hammer out. Knuckles got himself into a fighting position. "Where are they?" he asked. Cream turned and saw the robots in question getting closer. "There they are" she said. Tails looked at them closer. "They do look weird" he said. Sonic, having just woken up, stood up and looked in the direction everyone else was looking at. "What's up?" he asked. Tails turned to him. "Eggman's new robots have arrived" he told him. "Well, let's have a…" Sonic began until he saw the robots. He turned back to the others and said, in a quiet tone "Guys, get somewhere safe. I'll handle them". Amy looked at Sonic as if he were mad, "Sonic, they're just robots". "I'll say it again, GET SOMEWHERE SAFE!" Sonic yelled. The others were shocked. Sonic rarely got serious. They decided not to argue and retreated.

Sonic turned back to the 'robots' and cried "Bring it on you freaks!" The 'robots' charged at him, but he was much faster and jumped over their heads. Behind them, he began spinning on the spot before spinning into them, knocking them down like bowling pins. Meanwhile, Tails and the others saw the 'robots' dissolve into purple spores. Surprised, they were drawn to the conclusion that these weren't robots.

Back in the fight, a much larger 'robot' had arrived and was attempting to punch Sonic into the ground. But Sonic continued to back off. Deciding to end it quickly, he jumped in the air, kicked the 'robot' in the head, causing it to fall over and Sonic brought his foot down, slicing through it.

After the purple spores had cleared up, the others came back. "Sonic, what were those?" a worried Tails asked. "Primids" Sonic said simply (wow, alliteration). "That's correct, hedgehog" another voice said, one that Sonic dreaded. Looking up he saw his arch-enemy, Eggman, in his Eggmobile.

"What are the Primids?" Cream asked. "Creatures from the realm of Subspace" the doctor explained, "They tried to tear the world apart and drag it into Subspace. But a group known as the Super Smash Bros, which are blue friend here was part of, defeated their leader and wiped them out, 3 months ago" he finished saying. "That's the same time you stopped attacking" Tails exclaimed. "Exactly. Upon learning about them, I began doing some research and came across the blueprints of these" Eggman said, menacingly, as he pressed a button. At the front of his mobile, a gap opened and something black with purple lines on the side. "It's called a Dark Cannon. Let me demonstrate how it works" he said, as the cannon began to charge up.

It fired a black arrow at Sonic, but he easily dodged it by stepping to the side. "You need to work on your aim" Sonic said, with that familiar smile on his face. Eggman became frustrated and started firing shot after shot but Sonic was running rings around him. He then jumped up, landing on top of Eggman's head, blocking his view. "I can't see, you speedy rodent!" the doctor yelled, while trying to shake Sonic off. In the confusion, Eggman pressed a button and another black arrow was shot out of the cannon, heading straight for Amy. She was caught off guard, too busy watching the scuffle and couldn't move in time. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worse.

There was a flash of light and, nothing. Amy opened her eyes and realized nothing happened. Tails, Knuckles and Cream ran up to her, asking if she was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said, shocked that nothing happened. "Looks like that thing wasn't so bad after all" Knuckles mocked Eggman. But he noticed that the doctor was smiling. "Oh, really" he smirked. Then out of nowhere, a trophy dropped from the sky, a trophy of Sonic! "What happened?" Amy gasped. "My Dark Cannon has turned our blue pain into a trophy. Unable to move, he's as good as dead" the evil scientist said. The others couldn't believe it. Amy took it the hardest. Sonic clearly took the blow protecting her. And now he was gone. "Now, time to test something else out. Primids, clone that trophy!" Eggman ordered. Then, a group of purple spores engulfed the trophy. After removing themselves from it, they took the form of Sonic, only he had a purple aura around him and had yellow eyes.

"Behold, False Sonic!" the doctor declared. "With him, the world doesn't stand a chance! Let's go and bring that trophy with us!" In a flash of light, Eggman, the trophy and False Sonic vanished. The others were still in shock. Cream decided to say something, "Now what?" Amy turned to them, looking defiant. "It's obvious. We go after him. Tails, can you locate Eggman's base?" she asked the young fox. "I could, but why?" he asked. "We're gonna go there and take Sonic back! I've got to make it up to him" she told them. The others understood. Amy loved Sonic but he didn't love her. But he rescued her so many times. And now he was dead, retrieving his remains was the best they could do for him. So, the foursome headed to Tails' workshop, where they hoped to find some idea where Eggman was.

Meanwhile, Sora was watching them, in hiding, with his eye on Amy. "Another one, but capturing her won't be easy. I'd better wait for a moment when she's alone" he said to himself.

**Can Tails and the others fin****d Eggman and rescue Sonic, is Sonic really dead and why does Sora want to capture Amy? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 15: Two Criminals

In luxurious Diamond City, a fat man with a spiky moustache and wearing a biker's uniform was walking about. He was the Head of WarioWare and Mario's rival, Wario!

Normally, Wario would be cruising round town on his bike. But it was currently at the repair station so he had no choice to walk. He was slightly bored. Production was slow and there was nothing decent for him to steal. He sat down on a nearby bench. "Oh man, things around here are so dull. I almost wish something fell from the sky!" he cried in desperation. Then something did fall from the sky, landing in the middle of the road, startling Wario. It appeared to me some sort of starship. Wario thought he had hit the jackpot. "Alright! There could be treasure or I could sell it for billions!" the fat man said, with that familiar greedy look on his face. What he hadn't thought about was the person inside.

As Wario approached the wreckage, a figure jumped out of it, landing in front of Wario. It was an anthropomorphic wolf with grey fur and a green lens over his left eye. This was Fox's rival and leader of StarWolf, Wolf O'Donnell!

Wario was surprised by this appearance, especially when he saw Wolf holding a gun to his face. "Try selling my ship, now" Wolf said, as menacingly as a wolf can be. Wario decided that life was better than money and swiftly surrendered. When wolf knew he wasn't going to try anything, he put his gun away and looked at his ship. "Great! It's ruined! If I ever see that blue mutt again, I'm gonna…" he was cut off when he saw he was being looked at. Wolf would've normally scared them off, but these people looked weird. "Your city's got a lot of weird people" he told Wario. The garlic lover was too busy picking his nose to notice but then he saw what Wolf was talking about. "Those are Primids!" he yelled. Wolf looked surprised. "Primids! I've heard of those, but I thought they were wiped out!" "Well, they're back" another voice said.

Our uh, 'heroes' turned to see none other than Sora standing there. "Are you responsible for this?" asked Wolf. Wario couldn't believe that, "He's just some kid! He couldn't be in charge!" Sora smirked, "Really, watch this! Primids, get rid of these freaks!" The Primids advanced on them. Realising that Sora was indeed leading the Primids, Wario and Wolf decided to work together.

Wolf stood his ground and slashed out with his claws but soon found himself dog-piled by them. He decided to activate his jetpack to shoot upwards and knock them off. He then used his Blaster to finish the last few off. Wario was doing much better. The Primids were being flung back by his punches and he even drove some into the ground with his but. When he saw that there were still several to go, he decided it was time for the Wario Waft. "Hey, Wolfy! Hold your breath and cover your nose!" Wolf was wondering what he was talking about until he saw Wario's stomach bulging. He swiftly obeyed in time as Wario let off the biggest and smelliest fart ever. The Primids were taken out by the explosion while Sora ran off. He couldn't bear the smell.

Wario seemed to have not noticed how bad it stank and walked up to Wolf, who was still covering his nose. "Come on! Let's chase after him. If we catch him, we could sell him off as a bounty and split the money". Wolf nodded in agreement; anything to get away from that smell was good enough for him. Without any transportation, the two headed after Sora on foot.

**Will Wario and Wolf capture Sora and get some cash out of it? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 16: The Machine's Army

Our story now takes us to the floating Angel Island. If you remember, the Isle of Ancients was destroyed, leaving the R.O.B's homeless. Thankfully, Angel Island had many similarities with their old home so they set up residence, rebuilding their home in an abandoned area with a few ruins. They had a bit of trouble (a hot headed echidna for starters) but they managed it. They then began to live their normal lives again. But fate wasn't having any of that.

On the island was a small man in a spacesuit. He had a big nose and was being followed by little vegetable like creatures he called Pikmin. This was the famed explorer, Olimar!

Olimar had come to Angel Island to do some research about the wildlife. He was jotting down his findings until he noticed purple spores falling from the sky. Like everyone else mentioned so far, he too was shocked and terrified by their appearance. "Primids! But how is that possible! Tabuu is dead, right?" he asked himself. As the monsters began to advance, Olimar's Pikmin jumped on them and attacked them with fire, electricity, poison or just whacked them about. This gave Olimar the chance to retreat. He had to warn the R.O.Bs.

As he was running to the location of the R.O.Bs, Primids were jumping out and trying to grab him, but he just summoned more Pikmin and knocked them back. He soon found what he was looking for. The area he was in had a few broken ruins about and an abandoned temple but the place was swarming with the R.O.Bs. He began searching for someone and saw him. He had a browner tone than the white R.O.Bs. He was their leader, simply called R.O.B! (To avoid confusion, when I'm not talking about the character R.O.B, I'll refer to the others as robots)

"R.O.B!" cried Olimar, trying to get his old friend's attention. R.O.B turned to see who was speaking and saw Olimar. "Greetings Olimar. What brings you here?" he asked in his mechanical voice. Olimar was panting, "I don't know how, but the Primids are back". R.O.B's eyes started glowing. "Impossible! Chances of Primid return are at 0. Illogical!" he blared. "Then what do you say about that!" yelled Olimar, pointing behind R.O.B. He turned and saw the Primids marching towards them. Even a machine like R.O.B had to admit that despite the odds, the Primids were back.

"My brothers!" he cried. The robots turned to him. "Those creatures are trying to defile our home. Show them what we're made of!" The robots raised their arms as if in cheer, as they marched off to fight the Primids. Amazingly, the Primids didn't stand a chance, they were outnumbered and the R.O.Bs were much stronger. It didn't take long for the Primids to become nothing but a pile of purple spores. "Impressive. Your robot army is certainly strong" a voice echoed. "Who's there?" asked Olimar, clearly scared.

A figure then descended from the sky. He was a robot too (not a R.O.B). He was blue, had spikes on his head, with a white stripe in the centre, claws, red shoes and a black cape. Olimar was even more terrified by this appearance. "Who are you?" R.O.B demanded. "I am Metal Sonic" the figure stated, "And I've come to take your army! My Primids aren't strong enough to do my bidding, so some extra help would be in order" he continued. R.O.B stood his ground, "I'll never let you take my brothers!" Metal Sonic shrugged, "Very well. I'll just have to do this!" With that, he pulled out a small, silver cylinder that could fit in the palm of your hand. On the top of it was a red button, which Metal Sonic pressed.

All of a sudden, the robots began to shake and their eyes turned red. "Robots, I am your master! You will only obey me! Your first task, kill those fools!" the evil machine ordered. The robots turned and began advancing towards Olimar and R.O.B. R.O.B tried reasoning with them but it was hopeless. They were completely under Metal's control. Things got worse for them when they found themselves on the edge of the island. "OK, robots, open fire!" Metal cried. The robots fired lasers from their eyes, hitting the ground near Olimar and R.O.B's feet (despite the fact that R.O.B has no feet). The blast knocked them back, over the edge.

Metal simply stood there and laughed. "With me back to form and these robots and the Primids on my side, the world doesn't stand a chance!"

**Are Olimar and R.O.B alright and what plans does Metal Sonic have with the R.O.Bs and the Primids? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	17. Chapter 17

**By the end of this chapter, all 35 mashers will have been introduced. Now I'll be going back to other characters storylines. Now enjoy, read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 17: Hunt For The Truth

Deep within the regions of space, was a huge space station. It was riddled with the latest technology but no one knew what it did. The Galactic Federation sent their top agent to search it. And she had just snuck inside. The agent wore orange armour with a red helmet and a cannon for a right arm. As it may be hard to believe, this agent was a she. She was the renowned bounty hunter, Samus Aran!

Samus made her way around the base quietly. While she was a skilled fighter, she thought it best to lay low. Everywhere she went, she saw Primids. She still couldn't get her head round the fact they were back. She soon found herself in what seemed to be a computer room. Making sure the door was locked; she began to access the files.

While she was doing that, the mind drifted to what brought her here in the first place. When she received the call from the federation, she asked if Pikachu could come with her. The two had become close friends and went everywhere together. But then the federation told her it was something she could only do by herself. It turns out that the space pirate, Ridley, who had murdered Samus' parents, had no idea about the colony she was on. Someone had given their location to him. Upon hearing this, she was overcome with anger. She made it her mission to find whoever it was and kill them. In order to get that info, she had to find Ridley, who was apparently in the base, and find out from him. While thinking over this, she remembered Pikachu and also remembered how she treated him.

After the phone call, Pikachu asked her what was wrong. She tried saying it was nothing but he knew her inside out. He said he would come with her but she carried on saying he couldn't. Eventually she snapped and told him to keep out of her business. Then, she dropped him off in the forest and left. She began regretting doing that. Pikachu was her friend, he was worried about her. Samus knew she had to make it up to him once she got back.

She came back to reality when she accessed a file detailing a picture of a trophy. After reading the information, she realised that Ridley or whoever was running this, was using trophies as a power source. Only thing is, power source for what?

She carried on reading and found out they only had one trophy. She downloaded a map into her visor and headed for where the trophy was.

She found herself in a dark room. She could barely see a thing. But she could make out a trophy's outline. She couldn't tell who it was but she touched the base anyway. In a flash of light, the trophy was replaced with a blond haired boy. It took him a while to register his surroundings but when he saw Samus, he shrieked in terror.

"No, no, no. I'm your friend" she said, calmly. "My name is Samus". The boy recognised the name. "Samus? Oh, I remember you. I'm Lucas, I helped fight the Subspace Emissary the last time they were here" said Lucas, much calmer now. "So, I take it you noticed they're back" Samus stated. "Where exactly am I?" Lucas asked. "You're in a space station. It looks like its being run by an old enemy of mine, Ridley. It looked like they were using your trophy to power something. I'm here to find out what and stop them" she explained. Then she turned curious. "How did you get here anyway?"

Lucas thought back. "Me and some friends of mine were attacked by this bully called Porky. He had the Primids under his control and he had one of those cannons that shoots black arrows. He got me with it and that's all I remember" Lucas replied. "But why would this Porky bring you here?" Samus wondered.

While in thought, they were interrupted by Primids opening the door. "Samus, look out!" Lucas warned. Thankfully, Samus noticed and fired a missile which blew up the swarm of Primids. This however set the alarm off. Samus and Lucas simply ran off, knowing that reinforcements were on the way. They managed to reach where Samus had her ship docked and they climbed in. Samus quickly got out of her suit and into her Zero Suit and went to pilot the ship. As it took off, the Primids arrived with guns and began shooting at them. Fortunately, the bullets weren't strong enough to even stall it and Samus and Lucas got away.

Samus looked annoyed that they had to retreat. "I'll have to lay low a while, and then sneak back in there" she said. Lucas looked confused. "What do you mean? You're going by yourself?" he asked. "This is my business. I don't want you involved" she said sternly. Lucas looked mad, "I'm not going to stand by and do nothing!" Samus got mad again. "This doesn't concern you! It's my business so stay out of it!" she yelled. Lucas cringed and for a moment, looked similar to Pikachu when Samus yelled at him. Samus sighed and turned back to Lucas. "I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm just stressed". Lucas came up to her. "Well, you can tell me. Friends help friends, right?" Samus agreed. She should have done this with Pikachu.

"I've found out that Ridley, who was responsible for killing my parents, was tipped off by someone. I want Ridley to tell me, so I can find that guy and make him pay" she explained. Lucas nodded. "I know the feeling. My mum was killed" he said, sadly. Then, he began looking determined. "How about I help you find the guy you're looking for?" Samus was surprised. She was about to decline when she remembered that that was what she did with Pikachu. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that having someone help her was much easier. "OK. Let's do it!" she said, smiling. Lucas smiled back.

Meanwhile, back at the space station, a purple dragon like creature was talking with someone. This was Ridley and while eh may look like a mindless beast, he's actually very intelligent. "It looks like she took that trophy we had. You can't absorb anymore of its power" he explained. The figure shrugged. "It doesn't matter. That boy was surprisingly powerful. It's a good thing I did involve Porky in this" the figure smirked. Ridley shook his head, "Whatever. By the way, where's that robot army you promised?" "There's no need to worry, Ridley. They're being stored for another time. A time when we'll need them. Call it our last resort" the figure explained. "I hope you're right Metal" said Ridley. The figure then stepped out of the shadows to reveal Metal Sonic. "Of course I'm right. I'm never wrong".

**Porky, Ridley and Metal Sonic are working together?! Will this make things difficult for our heroes, why is Metal absorbing trophies' powers and will Samus find the person she's looking for? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Longer chapter this time. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 18: Three of a Kind

Mario and Peach had been travelling several miles in their search for Luigi. They had to fight off several Primids but no really big monsters. Peach had proven to be a tough fighter so Mario stopped worrying about her. At the moment, they were walking through the plains when Mario noticed someone.

"Hey, Peach. Isn't that Sonic?" he asked. Peach looked in the same direction as Mario and she too saw the familiar blue hedgehog. Unfortunately, neither of them noticed that Sonic had yellow eyes and a purple aura about him.

"Hey, Sonic!" Mario cried. 'Sonic' turned and saw them. His expression was blank, which Peach noticed as they got closer. "Sonic, are you feeling OK?" she asked. Mario also noticed, as well as the yellow eyes. "And what's with your eyes? They haven't always been yellow, have they?" 'Sonic' said nothing. Mario was getting confused. "What's with the silent treatment?" he asked. He got an answer this time, in the form of a fist to the gut.

Mario was sent flying back, holding his stomach in agony. "Mario!" cried Peach. She turned, ready to fight only to see 'Sonic' holding a Dark Cannon. Before she could even express her shock, 'Sonic' fired and Peach became a trophy. "Peach!" yelled Mario. In his rage, he charged straight for the hedgehog, but was caught off guard when he received a foot in the face. He was knocked back again and landed on his front. As he tried to get back up, 'Sonic' fired the cannon again. It hit its target and Mario was also a trophy.

False Sonic looked at the Mario trophy and the Peach trophy. Since his master only needed one; he picked up Peach's trophy and was about to run off when he realised Mario's trophy was in clear view. Someone could easily spot it. The evil clone picked up Mario's trophy and threw it into a nearby bush where it was completely concealed. With that done, False Sonic took off, with Peach in tow.

* * *

Elsewhere in the jungle, DK and Diddy were currently trying to find where King K. Rool was. They knew he had to be controlling the Primids but they didn't know where he was hiding out. They had left the jungle itself and were walking down a pathway near a lake. There wasn't any sign of a Primid anywhere and this made them suspicious.

"It's quiet, too quiet" DK said, looking around, trying to see where the Primids could be hiding. Diddy looked up to him. "Well, since you said that, that means something's gonna happen and catch us by surprise". And he was right.

All of a sudden, a black arrow appeared behind them and hit Diddy square in the back. He was turned into a trophy and knocked forward, where he landed in the arms of a Kremling who appeared out of nowhere. DK turned to see his arch-enemy, King K. Rool, holding a Dark Cannon. The big ape was surprised that K. Rool had a cannon but decided to think about it later. The fat croc was looking at his weapon shaking his head.

"Either I need to adjust the sight or my aim isn't very good. Oh, what am I talking about my aim is perfect!" he said to himself. DK decided to bring him back to reality. "So, you are controlling the Primids?" K. Rool noticed his hated enemy. "Yes, you're right. And I found the blueprints to these Dark Cannons. Too bad I hit Diddy instead of you, but he'll do" he explained, giving a big toothy smile. DK was getting angry, "You'll pay for that!" K. Rool laughed. "Just try" he smirked, before clapping his hands and saying "Oh, Kludge".

A shadow fell over DK. He turned, looked up and saw a huge blue Kremling who was very muscular and nearly a quarter big than DK. Kludge brought his fist down but DK grabbed it. But Kludge was much stronger and DK was losing his grip. With him distracted, K. Rool escaped with Diddy's trophy.

DK continued to push against Kludge's fist but was surprised when Kludge raised it again, with DK in tow. The ugly reptile spun DK about causing him to lose his grip and be thrown several feet. Kludge lumbered towards him but was going very slowly. DK managed to get up in time before Kludge tried to body slam him. With the croc defenceless, DK jumped on his back and got him in a headlock with one fist and began pummelling Kludge on the head with the other. But, surprisingly, he wasn't stupid. He rolled, crushing DK into the ground.

Kludge got up and saw that DK looked badly hurt. Kludge decided to have a bit more fun and backed off before running full speed at him. DK was still dazed but noticed the lumbering blue gator heading straight for him. He began winding his fist back several times before punching full force into Kludge. He doubled over in pain while DK got ready to finish him. "Not so tough now, tubby!" he mocked. Those words hit Kludge hard. "Tubby?" he repeated. Suddenly, he got back up, all pain gone, with steam firing from his nostrils. "NO ONE CALLS ME TUBBY!!" he roared. He brought his fist up and, with surprising speed, brought it down on DK's head with such force; he was ploughed into the ground. His head was sticking out of the ground and all he could see was stars.

It took him a while to get his senses back and when he did, his jaw dropped. Having taken the tubby insult badly, Kludge had stormed off and had brought a tree with him, and I mean the **whole **tree! Kludge brought it up, ready to smash DK towards the planet's core. "I'm not TUBBY! But you'll be dead!" he cried.

But before he could bring the tree down, some laser blasts appeared out of nowhere, startling him. This caused him to drop the tree on his foot. Kludge hopped up and down, holding his foot and looking to see who shot him. That's when he noticed to spaceships. Getting mad, he began to roar as the ships got closer. DK recognised them. They were Arwings and in those Arwings were Fox and Falco!

Fox ejected himself from his ship first. As he came down, he kicked out, getting Kludge in the stomach several times before landing. Kludge barely felt it and looked down at Fox, menacingly. But that was only a distraction.

Falco, who had ejected himself right after Fox, had landed and rushed up, jumped off of Fox and, using his wings, repeatedly slashed Kludge in the face. This Kludge did feel. He backed off, holding his face in pain. Fox, deciding to end it now, pulled out a Smart Bomb and threw it. The explosion was large enough to throw Kludge off his feet and land in the lake.

The two pilots went to get DK out of the ground. It took a while but they managed it. With DK on land instead of under it, he thanked Fox and Falco for saving him. He then asked why they were here. Falco stepped in. "Fox's girlfriend got kidnapped by some kid with a key but he dropped her trophy and it landed somewhere here in the jungle" he explained. "Then I'll help" DK offered. "K. Rool might have her. He captured Diddy a while ago" he continued. "Diddy?" Fox and Falco exclaimed. They had both been good friends with the little chimp and were prepared to do anything to help him. So the three reached an agreement, they'd join forces to rescue Diddy and Krystal; the latter believed to be also being held by K. Rool.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, K. Rool was marvelling his prizes, Diddy's trophy and one of a blue fox girl he found land outside. "I never thought this was possible" he said to himself. "With two to test, my chances of eliminating those monkeys will become greater. Now let's see if those rumours were true. Primids!" Upon his words, several purple spores covered the two trophies. They then left the trophies and began to form look-a-likes of Diddy and Krystal, only with yellow eyes and a purple aura about them.

**What will become of Mario? Why did False Sonic capture Peach? Will DK, Fox and Falco save Diddy and Krystal? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for lame chapter title. Also, you may guess from the use of the word 'trousers' that I'm English. Anyway, read and review**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 19: Boarding and Discovery

Ness and Red, having travelled for several hours, finally arrived in Vermilion City. Red looked back and noticed the Jigglypuff that started following them after they left Onett.

"That Jigglypuff is still following us" he complained to Ness. "Ignore it" the young boy replied. He was in deep thought. Porky wasn't exactly the smartest kid he knew. So how could he have found the blueprints to the Dark Cannon? The only way he could've done that was if he was working with someone else.

In Vermilion City, there was a ferry, getting ready for launch on a trip to the jungle. The two boys saw Porky heading there and decided to get on board. As they went off to get tickets, Jigglypuff stopped for a quick second to pick something up. It looked like a necklace with a sapphire in the middle. "This is pretty. I'll hang onto it" she said to herself. She proceeded to follow Ness and Red.

Having arrived at the ticket place, Red prepared to buy two tickets. Until he realised something. "I don't have any money!" he cried. "What!" Ness yelled, "Don't tell me you spent all of it on food!" Red's face turned, err, red with embarrassment. With no money they had no idea how they were supposed to rescue Lucas. While they tried to think of a way to get on before it left, they heard a commotion that attracted a lot of attention, due to the fact these people weren't exactly…human.

One was a white hedgehog with arching quills and black and cyan boots. The other one was a purple cat with her hair tied back. She wore purple clothes and red high heels. She also had a red jewel in her forehead. Ness and Red, being used to seeing people like this, walked up. "What's wrong?" Red asked. The two figures turned. "Who are you two?" the white hedgehog asked suspiciously. "I'm Red and this is Ness" the Trainer introduced. "I'm Silver and this is Blaze" the hedgehog responded. "It's nice to meet you, but do you have a reason for talking to us?" Blaze asked. "We just heard the commotion and thought we'd like to help" said Ness. "If that's the case, you haven't seen a necklace with a blue sapphire in it, have you?" asked Silver, "I bought for Blaze and we think she's dropped it somewhere".

As Ness and Red thought, Jigglypuff walked up. "Excuse me" she piped up. Blaze looked down. "What are you?" she asked. "I'm Jigglypuff, a Pokemon". Silver jumped to the conclusion that they were with Ness and Red. "Have you seen Blaze's necklace? Only your friends here haven't" he asked. The two boys were about to say that she wasn't with them when Jigglypuff held up the necklace she found earlier. "It wouldn't be this would it?" Jigglypuff asked. Blaze took the necklace, looking much happier. "Oh thank you! I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost it for good. Silver spent a lot of money on this" she thanked, as she put it round her neck. Silver turned to Ness and Red, "Is there some way I could repay you?" he asked. "Well, if you can get us on that boat, we'd appreciate it" Ness stated. Silver shrugged. "Sure. Me and Blaze were going on board anyway".

So, thanks to their new friends, Ness, Red and Jigglypuff, managed to get on board. As the boat left the docks, Red came up to Jigglypuff. "Thanks for your help" he said. "If you want, would you like to help Ness and I find our friend?" Jigglypuff nodded. "Sure, I'd love to help". Meanwhile, Ness was asking Silver something. "So, is Blaze your friend or 'friend'?" he asked, using his hands to show where the quote marks went. Silver looked confused, so Ness decided to get it out, "Are you and Blaze a couple?" Silver began to blush. "What, no! I mean, we're friends and all but I don't…" He stopped when he saw Blaze coming towards them. Ness immediately shut up and left the two to be on their own.

Jigglypuff was walking along the deck when she saw some purple spores seeping over the side towards her. "What are those things?" she asked. Red and Ness turned and saw the spores as they began to take shape. They both cried the same thing, "Primids!" The Primids began to attack the trio as everyone else on board ran for cover. One Primid holding a sword charged at Ness but it was lifted into the air and thrown into its comrades by Silver. "I didn't know you were psychic" he said. "Yeah. I can also do this" and with a throw of his hand, the Primids were knocked back over the side. "Hey, don't hog the fun" Ness said as he used PK Flash on a bunch of them.

Red had decided to call out Squirtle this time. "Squirtle, use Withdraw!" The turtle Pokemon got into his shell and slid across the deck, knocking the Primids over like bowling pins. He then came out of his shell and knocked some others over the side using Water Gun.

Jigglypuff was slapping a group of them silly, and it was surprisingly effective. She noticed that Blaze was keeping them at bay by covering her hands with fire and slashing at them. When they tried to dog-pile her, she spun around, creating a miniature tornado of flames that destroyed the Primids. When she stopped, she failed to notice one that was coming up behind her. Jigglypuff saw this and began spinning in place. She then sped towards the Primid, knocking it over the edge and into another group of Primids that were climbing over the edge. "This is too easy!" she said, cockily. With those words she was hit from behind and, due to her lightweight, was sent over the side. Silver was able to use his psychic powers to bring her back over the side before she fell into the sea.

Ness and Red ran up to her as she was placed back on the boat. "Are you alright, Jigs? Red asked. Before she could reply, they heard Blaze cry out. They turned and saw Sora, with his key at Blaze's throat. "Blaze!" cried Silver. Sora moved the key closer to Blaze's throat. "If you want your girlfriend kept alive, I'd suggest backing off" he said with a threatening tone. The heroes didn't know who this kid was but they couldn't risk Blaze getting hurt. Ness and Silver stood down while Red recalled Squirtle. Silver then spoke, "OK. Now let her go!" Sora smirked, "Sorry. But if I'm to get revenge on those two boys and the puffball, I'm gonna have to harm all their friends too!" He was about to slit Blaze's throat when he smelt something. It smelt like burning. All of a sudden, he started feeling hot.

Looking down, he noticed that Blaze had set his trousers on fire. He immediately released his grip on Blaze as he tried to put the flames out. As the flames only grew larger, he jumped over the side into the sea. As Silver tended to Blaze, the others looked over the side. They saw Sora climb into a hovercraft, manned by another Primid. "This isn't over!" he cried, as the craft took off.

After Sora left, the passengers retreated from their hiding places. Meanwhile, Silver asked Ness and the others about Sora. "We have no idea who that guy is, but if he's aligned with the Primids, then he's no friend" explained Ness. "Well, if we hear anything, we'll let you know" said Blaze. They decided to go to their cabins to get some rest but Ness pulled Silver aside. "Listen, pal. You love her admit it" he said. Silver was about to argue but instead nodded. "Then tell her. If anything, she'll probably love you back" Ness encouraged him. Silver sighed. "Fine, but I'm gonna do it privately in my own time". Ness nodded. "Understandable. Now come one. You should rest up". So the two psychics went off to get some needed rest, while Silver tried to think of a way he could confess to Blaze.

Elsewhere, Pikachu and Yoshi were walking through the plains. "Are you sure that kid went this way?" Pikachu asked his green companion. "Of course. You know my nose is never wrong" Yoshi stated. As they continued, Yoshi picked up another scent, one he found familiar. He traced it to a nearby bush. He began to push aside the leaves. Pikachu only stared, wandering what he was doing. Then Yoshi came out holding a trophy. He placed it down, touched the base and there was Mario.

"Mario, are you OK?" asked Pikachu. Mario shook his head as he tried to regain his senses. "Pikachu, Yoshi. What are you two doing here?" "We're looking for a boy with brown spiky hair, wearing black and carrying a really big key" Yoshi explained. "You haven't seen him, have you?" Mario shook his head. "No, last thing I remember was walking with Peach and then…" That's when he remembered. "Sonic!"

Pikachu and Yoshi looked at each other. "Isn't he the guy who showed up at the last minute to fight Tabuu?" asked Yoshi. "Yeah. But he turned Peach into a trophy and then he did the same thing to me! And by the looks of it, he's kidnapped her" Mario explained with anger. Pikachu decided to speak. "In that case, we'll help you rescue Peach and you can help us find that kid with the key". Mario and Yoshi agreed and the three set off as a team.

**Love blossoms but so does hatred! Will Ness, Red and Jigglypuff rescue Lucas? Will Mario, Yoshi and Pikachu succeed in their tasks? What did Sora mean by revenge? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Soz for short chapter. I thought it would be longer but I was clearly proven wrong. Hope you enjoy it anyway**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 20: Mt. Coronet

Mt. Coronet is one of the tallest mountains in the world and is said to be the home to legendary Pokemon. Of course, Link and Ganondorf were here for a completely different reason. Believing that Zelda was kidnapped by the Subspace Army, they had followed them here.

Ganondorf told Link they should be on their guard, not just because of the Primids but also because of the Pokemon that reside here. "Why?" asked Link. Ganondorf decided to explain, "Legend has it that the legendary Pokemon, Dialga and Palkia, reside at the top of this mountain. Dialga can control time while Palkia can control space. They are exceptionally powerful so we should keep our guard up".

Before they could climb the mountain, they were met by a small battalion of Primids. Link smirked, believing this would be easy. And he was right. Link and Ganondorf totally pounded the Primids to a pulp; Ganondorf didn't even have to reinforce his attacks with dark magic. When there was nothing left, Link complained "This is getting too easy. Why don't we ever get a challenge?" That's when he heard a voice. "You want a challenge, eh?"

They turned to the direction of the voice and saw Sora. "I'm not surprised to see you two here, but your little adventure ends here" he said. "Who are you?" demanded Ganondorf. "I'm Sora. I was the one who led the attack on Hyrule" the boy replied. Link immediately stiffened. "If you are the leader, then where's Zelda? Where'd you take her? And if you dared to touch her…" he threatened but Sora shook it off. "I have no idea where Zelda is. She managed to escape, but I'll track her down" he said, maliciously. "Are you saying we came all this way for nothing?!" Ganondorf exclaimed. He had been put through his much heroism only to realise there was no one worth saving? He was about to kill the boy right on the spot but Link stepped in. "Zelda might not be here but we can still stop you from destroying the world!" he said, pointing at Sora. "I'd like to see you try" the boy replied with a menacing tone.

Out of nowhere, he brought out his huge key, pointed it at the sky and fired a beam of light out of it. Once it was high enough, there was the sound of a lock clicking and a doorway appeared in the sky. Out of it dropped something that landed with a heavy thud. It was a knight wearing purple armour. It had a horn covered helmet and a purple cape. It was carrying a heavy sword that was three times bigger than Link's. It stared down at its foes and prepared to attack.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, unknown to Link and Ganondorf, was the Halberd landing. Out of it came Ike, Meta Knight and Mr. Game and Watch. Following Ashnard had led them to the mountain. Somewhere in here was Ike's mortal enemy, as well as Marth. GW beeped something unknown to Ike but Meta Knight understood it perfectly. "He asked how we're supposed to find Marth in this mountain" he translated. "Ashnard must have made changes to this mountain if he's gonna have a fort here" Ike explained.

And he couldn't have been more right. Somewhere halfway up the mountain was a small castle. It was built on the edge of a cliff that stuck out. Meta Knight suggested he fly up there but Ike said "No, Ashnard will be expecting something like that. What we should do is stealthily approach it and sneak in". GW beeped which was translated to "So basically, we're gonna have to climb this thing". Ike nodded. As our heroes entered the cave that led to the path, they heard a crashing sound. "What was that?" Meta Knight wondered.

* * *

What the crash was was Ganondorf being hurled into the side of the mountain. Both he and Link had taken a massive beating from the knight. The armour was too tough for Link's sword to pierce and Ganondorf couldn't get anywhere close since he was too slow. It looked like they were done for. The knight walked up to Link, who was lying on the floor. The knight brought its sword up to finish the job until a bit of sunlight emitted through the clouds, reflecting off Link's sword into the little slit in the knight's helmet. It roared back in pain and staggered, blinded.

"Ganondorf, the slit in the helmet's the weak spot!" Link yelled. Ganondorf, with this peace of information, ran at the knight again. But once again, the knight was faster and slashed his sword. Surprisingly, Ganondorf had grabbed hold of the sword between his hands. "Link, now!" he cried. Link, realizing Ganondorf's plan, jumped off his head and brought his sword down into the slit. The knight could do nothing to defend itself, so was swiftly killed. It dissolved into purple spores. Link, pleased with the job, turned to face Sora but realised he was gone. "He must've escaped into the mountain. Come on!" he shouted at his former enemy. The two immediately headed into the mountain.

**Will Link and Ganondorf defeat Sora and will Ike, Meta Knight and GW rescue Marth? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm going back to school tomorrow so I'm not going to have as much time on here as I'd like. I'll try to update whenever I can. Anyways, R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 21: Captured King

King Dedede, who was currently looking for Kirby, had arrived at a coastal town. It was undisturbed by the Primids so he knew he was safe, for now. He went into a local café to fill himself up; he barely ate anything since escaping Dreamland. After he left, he continued his journey. Unfortunately, fate had different plans.

As he left the town, he found himself on a cliff facing the sea. At that time, the Primids arrived. There were a lot of them but nothing Dedede couldn't handle. The Primids couldn't get anywhere near him since his hammer took a good heap of them out. However, he couldn't swing very fast and the Primids found this out. They found an opening and pinned the poor penguin to the ground. He couldn't move.

Someone appeared in front of him. Looking up, he saw Sora, the same boy who attacked and took over Dreamland. "Thought you could escape us, huh?" Sora asked. The king tried to get his hammer but the Primids were holding his arms down. "You won't get away with this! Kirby and the rest will stop you!" he stated. The key-bearer simply chuckled. "I'd like to see them try". That was the last thing Dedede heard as Sora brought his key down on him. He was now a trophy. "OK, Primids. Let's see you work your magic" said Sora. On his words, purple spores enveloped the trophy and a False Dedede was formed.

* * *

Out at sea, Zelda and Toon Link were still travelling in their ship. After saving her, Toon Link said that it would be best that they crossed the sea and look for Link once they reached land. Zelda agreed. The Primids wouldn't look for them at sea. But they did have one problem. Another ship was following them. It was keeping a good distance so they hadn't noticed. It was black and had what looked like Bowser's face at the bow. The flag had a picture of a skull and crossbones, with Bowser's face replacing the skull. This was clearly a pirate ship. The whole ship was swarming with Koopa Troopas and Goombas. One Goomba went to see the captain, who was steering the ship. "When should we make our attack, Captain?" it asked. The captain turned to him and said "Tonight, when they're off guard. Then we'll strike and steal any treasure they have and that princess too!"

* * *

Back at the cliffside, Pit and Kirby had just descended from the clouds. There were several other angels who managed to point out where the boy went. All the while, Kirby was thinking. Not just about Dreamland's invasion and why it was taken but also about Pit.

When they left the temple, Pit told him that he wasn't looking for a relationship. When Kirby looked back for a split second, he'd noticed that Palutena was quite upset. It could've just been that she was upset about the Primids returning or had she heard Pit's comment. Was it possible that she fancied Pit? He thought about asking but decided against it. If Palutena didn't want Pit to know, he should keep his mouth shut. If he ever saw Palutena again, he'd ask her.

Anyway, back to land, the two heroes were looking about. They investigated and asked about the boy but had no luck. Pit was quite annoyed. "Man, we come all this way and now we've lost him!" he cried. "Well, it's not like he's gonna just turn up" Kirby said, in an obvious manner. But then he heard someone say "You'd be surprised". Turning, they both saw Sora, and next to him was False Dedede.

"That's not really Dedede, is it?" asked Kirby. "Correct. This is a copy. One that is gonna destroy you two!" the boy said. At that, False Dedede charged at the two heroes.

Like Dedede, this copy was very slow, meaning Kirby and Pit could easily avoid the hammer swings but they couldn't get close. Pit fired arrows but they bounced off the false's belly. Kirby decided to swallow him but surprisingly, when he got close, False Dedede swung his hammer and sent Kirby flying into the sky. Kirby landed with a thud. He was badly injured from that attack. Pit ran to help his friend but was knocked back by the fake's hammer. It then proceeded to pick them up and slam them into the ground.

As Sora watched them being grounded, he failed to notice the flash of light that emitted from the real Dedede's trophy. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned and received a hammer in the face. Twice that's happened to him!

The clone saw his master get knocked back and saw Dedede standing there, spinning his hammer. "Bring it on, fake!" he said, doing the 'bring it' motion. The fake charged at the real one but was caught off guard when Dedede grabbed it and held it in place. He pulled something out of his robe and threw it at Kirby, regaining his hold on his doppelganger.

Kirby looked up and saw that it was a Smash Ball. With his last ounce of strength, he grabbed it and began to glow. "Who likes their clones boiled?" he cried, as he put on a chef's hat and a cooking pot. "Cook Kirby!" he exclaimed, banging a saucepan and a spatula together. The False Dedede was then sucked into the pot, after the real king let him go and Kirby began to stir it. Afterwards, the false copy was launched into the sky and came back down as a trophy. It then dissolved into a pile of spores.

"Dedede, what are you doing here?" Kirby asked. "I'm glad I found you two. You know Dreamland was captured, well the citizens are being forced to make something" the penguin began but was interrupted by Sora groaning. "How did you come back? You were a trophy!" he demanded. Dedede smiled and pulled out a gold badge that had his face on it. "Timed badge. Capable of bringing a trophy back to life after a set time" he explained, smugly. Sora, with a look of hatred on his face, ran off, again. "After him!" yelled Pit. As the trio chased him, Kirby asked Dedede "What are the people of Dreamland being forced to make?" Dedede replied grimly "Subspace Bombs".

**Will the trio of heroes catch Sora, why are the citizens of Dreamland making Subspace Bombs and who are the pirates that are going to attack Zelda and Toon Link? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	22. Chapter 22

**R&R. Fights are quite dissapointing in my opinion. Appreciate feedback but nothing hurtful**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 22: Bases

Bowser and Captain Falcon have been travelling through Mute City for hours, trying to find Black Shadow's base. So far, they had been following the trail of Primids, which they swiftly disposed of. After several hard searches, they found it.

They saw Blood Falcon going into the sewers and followed him. Falcon was weary about treading in god knows what but Bowser didn't seem to mind. They followed the sewer until they found a metal door with warning signs on it. Clearly, this was the entrance to Black Shadow's base. Falcon tried to work out the password but Bowser, getting bored, just busted the door down. This obviously alerted Blood, who they saw appear in the hall as soon as they entered.

"You could've just knocked" he said. "Sorry pal. I don't bother with that. Busting doors down is much easier!" Bowser stated as he cracked his knuckles. Falcon stepped forward. "Move aside, Blood. You don't know how dangerous these Primids are". That's when they heard a voice speak that wasn't Blood's. "I happen to think they're very helpful". Blood stepped aside revealing his master, Black Shadow!

"With the Primids by my side, Mute City will fall under my rule and you, Captain Falcon, shall be eliminated by them!" he declared. "Bowser, you can have Blood, Shadow's mine!" exclaimed Falcon. Bowser nodded and prepared to fight. Shadow and Blood both smirked. "At least we'll have some fun" said Blood. Shadow agreed and charged forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different base, the Primids were patrolling the corridors, keeping an eye out for any intruders. They failed to spot four of them. Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream had all snuck inside Eggman's base and were trying to find Sonic, or what was left of him. Amy had a serious face on, so they agreed to keep their heads low.

As they edged their heads around a corner, Cream asked "Where are we going to find Sonic?" Tails pulled out a handheld device that had a map of the base. "I'm guessing he's being kept by Eggman so we want to get to his room" he explained. "No doubt it's gonna have tight security so we'll have to be careful when approaching it" he continued. Knuckles turned and asked "Where is it?" Tails looked at his device. "According to the map, we just have to go down this corridor and turn left" he said. Amy began jumping up and down. "What are we waiting for?" she screamed. She turned the corner and saw a battalion of Primids facing her. "Forgot the guards, didn't you?" said Knuckles.

The foursome ran back the way they came, with the Primids on their tail (or tails in Tails' case). Amy spotted a door and pulled the others inside. The room was practically empty aside from a few cardboard boxes. That's when the Primids began to knock the door down. The anthros prepared themselves but Cream was really nervous. The door was soon blasted off and several Primids filed in. Knuckles prepared to attack but upon looking in the eyes of his enemies, he was frozen to the spot. Something about the look they gave freaked him out. The others had the same feeling. They were petrified at what these things were and had no idea what else they could do. As the Primids advanced, Amy thought 'Sonic, I'm sorry'.

Then two of the boxes moved. This attracted the Primids attention. The heroes looked as well. Suddenly, the boxes were thrown off to reveal two figures they didn't recognize. "Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Snake!"

"Luigi!"

The two comrades jumped into battle. Snake grabbed several Primids and threw them at others. When they tried to come at him from behind, he'd turn and kick them away. Luigi was punching them back and threw fireballs that didn't do a lot of damage. The Primids began to get closer. Snake, seeing his friend in danger, threw a grenade that blew up those surrounding Luigi. The green machine thanked him by head butting a Primid that was going to swipe Snake with its sword.

Soon, all that was left was the Primids remains. The twosome turned to the others. "Are you guys OK?" Luigi asked. Tails nodded, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. "Snake and Luigi. We were sent here on a mission to find out about these Primids. We want to know who's ordering them about" Snake explained. "Eggman is. He's an evil doctor who's trying to take over the world and he killed our friend Sonic" Cream said, almost in tears. Knuckles spoke up, "We're trying to find Sonic and bring back what's left of him". "Sonic?" Luigi thought. "He isn't a blue hedgehog is he?" he asked. Amy nodded. "He helped us fight the Primids last time. We'll help you find him". The others were grateful and accepted their offer.

They retraced their steps and managed to find Eggman's room. Upon entering, the good doctor was there, as if expecting them. "It's about time you showed up. And you brought some new friends with you" he smirked. "Can it, Egghead! Give Sonic back now!" demanded Knuckles. Eggman shrugged, "Why not? It's not like I need him anymore". He reached behind him and threw Sonic's trophy in front of them. Amy immediately ran up to it and began to hug it as she cried. Luigi and Snake had funny looks on their faces. "Why's she crying?" Snake asked. "Amy loved Sonic. She was always chasing him, which he found annoying, but sacrificed his life to save Amy" Tails explained. Luigi walked up. "Well, if she loves him, why doesn't she touch the base" he said, touching the base.

In a flash of light, Sonic was standing once more, rubbing his head. "Boy, I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning" he said. Everyone else just stood there in shock. Amy began crushing Sonic's spine in a hug while Tails and the rest gathered round him. Eggman just stood there with his mouth open. "Um, I better go" he stammered as he jumped into his Eggmobile and flew out of a nearby window. Alarms began to go off. "Come on, let's leave!" Snake yelled. The team ran out of the base.

* * *

Back with Bowser and Falcon. Falcon was having trouble with Shadow. He had become much stronger and faster and Falcon barely hit him. Bowser was crushing Blood under his weight. After knocking him out, Bowser ran to help Falcon. "There's no point in trying" Shadow declared. "I'm too powerful to beat". "Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" cried Bowser. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a Smash Ball and gave it to Falcon. After crushing it, Falcon began to glow and cried "Blue Falcon!"

The Blue Falcon zoomed out of nowhere and hit Shadow. He found himself on a track and Falcon speeding towards him in the Blue Falcon. Shadow had no time to dodge and was hit. He was knocked back into the base. Before he could do anything else, Bowser had him pinned. "OK, now, answer me this. How did you bring the Primids back?" Falcon asked. "I didn't. I found a group of them and brought them under my control" Shadow explained. "So, someone else is responsible?" asked Bowser. "Come on!" exclaimed Falcon. "Let's see who's really in charge!" and the two left the base and returned to the surface.

**Who's really responsible for the Primid's return and will Sonic and crew escape the base? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lengthy chapter here. This was originally gonna have Lucas and Samus here too but that will have to wait since it's really late and I've got school in the morning. Enjoy!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 23: Bowser Does Extreme Gear

Bowser and Falcon have been following the Primids' trail since defeating Black Shadow (in a poorly written battle). They've now wound up in a city much more advanced than Mute City. It was called Megalo City.

"Where could the Primids be coming from?" asked Bowser as he looked around him. He was impressed by the sheer greatness of the city. "We don't even know who's really in charge" stated Falcon. "If we knew who the leader was, then…" He was cut off when he heard a weird noise. The two looked behind them and saw three figures on floating boards heading in their direction. Falcon moved out of the way but Bowser was knocked off his feet when one of them swept past him. "Hey, watch where you're going, you feathered freaks!"

The three stopped and swiftly turned back around, eventually stopping and jumping off their boards. Bowser caught the glimpse of feathers as they zoomed past and his theory was proven. These three were birds. The leader was green with red boots; another one was purple, wore white jeans and had two feathers sticking downwards out of the back of her head. The last one was much bigger and had grey feathers with yellow gloves. All of them looked pretty peeved after Bowser's comment.

"Who do you think you are?" the green one asked. "I'm Bowser, King of the Koopas! And what right do you have, shoving aside those who have right of way, while on your stupid floating sticks!" Bowser yelled. "What did he say about my Gear?" the purple one screamed. She pulled out a wrench and was ready to whack Bowser on the head with it, if the grey one hadn't stopped her. "Calm down, Wave. The boss will show him who's … boss?" the grey one said, looking quite confused about his sentence. The green one walked up to Bowser and glared at him. "If you want to know, we're the Babylon Rogues!" Falcon looked shocked. "Aren't you thieves or something?" he asked. "That's right, and I'm the leader, Jet the Hawk! The best there is to Extreme Gear!"

Bowser looked annoyed. "I don't have time to deal with sideshow weirdoes like you!" he snarled. "Besides, what skill is there to riding a flying bit of whatever it's made of?" Jet smirked. "Alright then. How about a race, you and me! First one to Megalo Station wins!" Bowser smiled, "You're on!"

"Storm, give him your board!" Jet ordered the grey one. Storm looked hesitant at first but gave it anyway. Jet and Bowser took their places. Falcon had his head in his hands. What was Bowser thinking? He was wasting time doing something he'd never heard of till now! Bowser, however, was feeling confident. While he had never done Extreme Gear racing, he just copied Jet's example and thought that if he did everything the hawk did, he'd be fine.

Wave decided to start the race. "Ready, set, GO!" Jet and Bowser hopped on their boards and took off. Jet was surprised that Bowser managed to keep his balance but left it to beginner's luck. The two manoeuvred their way along the road. Bowser thought this was too easy. However, things went bad when they approached traffic. Jet, being more of an expert, managed to find a rail to grind across, over the traffic. Bowser tried to copy him but realised that he couldn't. He didn't know how to stop, so he resorted to punching the cars out of the way.

Afterwards, Bowser managed to leave the traffic but was far behind Jet. He carried on following the hawk until he noticed that if he was right behind him, he'd pick up speed. He continued this trick and caught up with the emerald bird. Jet looked behind and was both shocked and impressed to see Bowser coming closer towards him.

"You're not half bad, turtle" commented Jet. "But, I'm afraid I can't just lose" and to Bowser's surprise, he pulled out two green fans and hit Bowser to the side. The Koopa King tried to keep his balance and began to trail behind. Falcon, Wave and Storm had managed to reach the end before Jet or Bowser did and saw Jet getting closer. "Alright, I knew the boss wouldn't lose! Feeling embarrassed?" he asked Falcon. The F-Zero racer didn't care that Bowser was losing. He just wanted to get the heck out of here. He then noticed something, a glint of something shiny.

Out of nowhere, a giant key flew and hit Jet off his board. Wave and Storm rushed to they're fallen comrade and were shocked by the appearance of none other than Sora. "Primids, attack! But leave the girl!" The purple creatures appeared and proceeded to attack Jet and Storm. Jet was weak from the hit and couldn't stand. Storm tried to bash the evil creatures aside but was overcome. Meanwhile, Wave was trying her best to keep away from Sora. For some reason, Sora wasn't trying to hurt her.

Falcon rushed to the scene and tried to help Wave but was cut off when a Primid kicked him in the back. He turned and prepared to fight. Bowser was approaching, angry for being knocked off but saw the Primids swarming Jet and felt pleased. Showed him right. But then Bowser felt guilt. He realised that no matter how much he hated the bird, he couldn't let him fall to those freaks.

He jumped off the board and came crashing down on those surrounding Storm. Listen. I know we're not the best of buds, but we'll need to work together if we want to take these clowns out!" he explained to the albatross. Storm nodded and the two powerhouses kept the Primids away from Jet.

Meanwhile, Falcon was doing his best to knock the Primids aside. He soon got tackled by one and pinned to the ground. He looked up to see a Primid with a sword above him, ready to strike. All of a sudden, he heard Sora cry "Primids move out!" The Primids stopped their onslaught and began to disperse. Falcon got up and looked at Sora. He had a look of annoyance in his eyes, as held Wave by the scruff of her neck. Bowser and Storm rushed up along with Jet, who had managed to regain enough strength to get up. "I'll get you someday, but for now, you can have her back. She's not one of them" he said, throwing Wave into Jet's arms. "Don't try to follow me, unless you want to die!" he continued, and he ran off.

Falcon looked towards Bowser. "He must be in charge! Come one!" Bowser was about to follow but turned to face Jet one last time. "You're good, hawk" he said. "Thanks" the bird mumbled, looking at Wave. Sora seemed to have knocked her out. "Listen. That kid is clearly set to cause trouble. I'm gonna stop him. It's best if you fought anymore of those creatures if you see them. It'll help" the giant Koopa explained. "Plus, I'll give him a few punches from you" he smiled. Jet smiled back and gave him the thumbs up. "Good luck, Bowser, King of the Koopas!" Bowser nodded and followed Falcon.

**More allies join the battle! Will Falcon and Bowser catch up with Sora and what did he mean when he said that Wave wasn't 'one of them'? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	24. Chapter 24

**R&R! No flames.**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 24: Beating the Bully

At the space station, Samus and Lucas managed to sneak in with no problem. They believed that they weren't being watched. Wrong. Every movement they made was under careful observation. In an unknown room were the three villains who had conspired to rule the world. They were Metal Sonic (the leader), Ridley (the brains) and Porky (God knows why he was there).

They were watching the two heroes through their surveillance cameras. Porky was getting agitated. "Why don't we just go down there and get rid of them! I'm bored too!" Ridley was trying to resist ripping the boy's head off. "We can't strike now! We need to bide our time! When the right moment comes we strike. Right, Metal?" He turned to the robotic hedgehog, who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. "He's right. We'll wait for the right moment. Then you can have your fun" he said, coldly. Porky turned red and stomped off, as any bratty kid would do. I'll show them! I'll take out Lucas and his friend and then I'll get some respect, he thought to himself.

* * *

Back with Samus and Lucas. They had entered a huge circular room. They needed to find the room Ridley was in. Following the map Samus downloaded into her visor (she's wearing her armour), they had ended up here. The door was on the other side of the room. "This looks too easy. Ridley could've easily set up a trap here" Samus thought out loud. Lucas nodded. Knowing evil villains, in large empty rooms was some kind of death machine awaiting them. And they were right.

From the top of the room, dropped a huge statue that was shaped like Porky. Lucas recognised it from when he was chased by it last time Subspace attacked. Ness was able to defeat it, but Lucas didn't know if his attacks could penetrate it. "What is that?" asked Samus. "That statue is of Porky, the kid who captured me. I don't know if we can defeat it or not. It's really tough" replied Lucas. Samus saw the serious look on his face and guessed that this thing was extremely powerful. None the less, they had to defeat it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ridley and Metal saw the statue appear. "What is he doing?" cried Ridley. "I knew we shouldn't' have let that kid on the team! We must stop him!" Ridley was about to go after Porky when Metal stopped him. "Don't worry, Ridley. This was my plan all along" he said, calmly.

* * *

Samus tried firing missiles at the statue but they exploded, barely scratching the hulking piece of rock. Even a fully powered Charge Shot did nothing. Lucas tried every PK move in his arsenal but they did nothing either. The statue just stomped about, trying to crush them. Fortunately, it was slow and Lucas and Samus could easily dodge it. "What do we do?" Lucas asked. "We can't do any damage to it". Samus thought. "What if me tried something up close?" she suggested. Before Lucas could answer, he charged at the statue and jumped. She attempted to kick it, but the statue headbutted her into the ground. She was completely dazed and didn't notice the huge statue coming towards her. Lucas tried to think of something. If he didn't, Samus would get killed. He thought back to when Ness attacked it. He somehow got his PK Flash inside it. What if …

There was no time to waste. He had to try. Jumping up into the air, he cried "PK Flash!" To his amazement, he pulled it off. He managed to keep his concentration and the attack went inside the statue. Lucas released the attack and the statue blew up.

Samus seemed to compose herself, as she saw the statue get destroyed. "Lucas, you saved me! I'm really glad you came, now" she said, giving Lucas a big hug. In the rubble of the statue, Porky crawled out. He tried to sneak away but Lucas grabbed hold of him. "So, Porky. You're working with Ridley, huh?" he questioned. "And that robot guy too" Porky sneered. He didn't seem to have guessed that he gave something away. "So there are three of you?" Samus gasped. She had no idea Ridley was allied with someone else other than the Primids. "Where are they, Porky?" interrogated Lucas. Porky sneered again. "Like I'm gonna tell you that they're hiding in the main chambers". Both Lucas and Samus sweat dropped.

* * *

Ridley and Metal practically did the same thing. "I knew he was stupid but not this stupid!" cried Ridley. Metal was losing his cool too. "I can't believe that I actually got him to join. I'm supposed to the ultimate overlord!" he yelled, shooting sparks from his body. Ridley calmed down. "Well, you knew he was gonna do something like this. I'm surprised that you actually planned for him to do something that would cause him to get captured" he said. Metal nodded. "Well, with that kid out of here, we can now focus on taking over the world ourselves. Two geniuses fit to rule!" Metal declared, raising a fist. Ridley nodded but as he turned away, Metal said to himself "Until I kill you".

* * *

Back on Earth, Ness and his friends had said farewell to Silver and Blaze and got of the ship at the jungle. They had been trekking for miles and hadn't found anywhere for Porky to hide. They had reached a clearing and decided to rest. "How are we supposed to find Porky in a dense jungle like this?" Ness asked. "We could always follow the Primids. If they're working for Porky, then they should take us right to him" Red stated. As they were talking, Jigglypuff noticed two figures approaching them, a little chimp and a blue fox. But they had yellow eyes and purple auras. "What are those?" she asked. The two boys looked and saw the figures. "Isn't that Diddy Kong?" Red asked. Ness shook his head. "No, these things are just copies. They're not good" he explained. "Then, let's get to fighting!" cried Jigglypuff. The three went into battle.

**Will Samus and Lucas find Ridley, is Metal intending to betray Ridley and will Ness and co. defeat the clones? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**

**

* * *

**

In the next chapter, Ness' team will fight DK, Fox and Falco. I need you to vote for which team you want to see win. If it's a tie or I don't get any votes like last time, I'll do a coin toss. Please vote!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I've been away for a while. I haven't been feeling too good. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos to the only person who voted, darkblur. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 25: The Ultimate Showdown Part 1: Misunderstandings

Ness, Red and Jigglypuff stared the fakes down. False Diddy and Krystal then moved and jumped on the heroes. False Diddy managed to kick Jigglypuff in the face and knock her back. Red, seeing this, called out Ivysaur and prepared to attack but False Krystal kicked the Pokemon back. Ness tried to help but False Diddy (who I'll call FD from now on) grabbed him and threw him into a nearby tree. Jigglypuff, having just regained her senses, charged at FD and attacked.

Meanwhile, Ivysaur was Vine Whipping False Krystal (who I'll call FK from now on) but she was blocking every attack with her staff. Ness managed to get out of the tree and threw a PK Fire at FK. She jumped back but was hit by a Razor Leaf. FD was firing his popguns at Jigglypuff, who was desperately trying to dodge. One eventually nailed her between the eyes, knocking her back. FD advanced towards her but she rolled back and charged up a Rollout. The fake couldn't dodge the attack because it was going so fast and was sent flying into FK who had Ness in a chokehold.

With FK down, Ivysaur picked her up with his vines and began to slam her into the ground, repeatedly. FD tried to help but was kept back by Ness who used PK Flash. He was flung back to Jigglypuff who began to sing. The copy began to fall asleep, so Jigglypuff used Rest. As soon as she fell asleep, FD was flung straight up into the air. God knows how that happened.

Meanwhile, FK had freed herself from Ivysaur's grip and was bashing him on the head. Ness ran to help but FK knocked him back with her staff. This gave Ivysaur time to get back up and fire a barrage of Bullet Seeds. FK was driven into the ground. The bulb bearing Pokemon picked her up again with his vines and slammed her into the ground much faster and harder than before. As soon as the dust cleared, all that was left was a trophy. As Red recalled a very tired Ivysaur and Ness and Jigglypuff rejoined him, FD landed as a trophy too.

The trio of friends hi-fived each other as the trophies dissolved into purple spores. "Alright! That'll show them not to mess with us!" Jigglypuff yelled triumphantly. She screamed so loudly, Ness and Red had to cover their ears but she was heard by a group of others.

DK, Fox and Falco and just witnessed the 'death' of the fakes but (seeing as how this is a Smash Bros fanfic) leapt before the looked. As the kids were laughing, a huge shadow fell over them and they jumped out of the way of being crushed by DK. "You evil… You'll pay for what you did!" the ape in question yelled. Ness and co. had no idea what they meant but prepared anyway. Fox and Falco then arrived next to DK. "Falco, you take the kid in the baseball hat, DK, you take the pink thing!" Fox ordered. The other two nodded and the fight begun.

DK tried to grab hold of Jigglypuff but she was much faster than the burly ape. "Stand still!" DK was getting angrier by the second. He was already mad at her for killing his best friend (or so he thought) and the fact she was moving about so much was irritating him. Jigglypuff managed to obtain some distance and began slapping DK round the face before head butting him. DK, with sudden reflexes, managed to grab her while he was in the air and slammed her into the ground. "Let's see how you like it!" he cried as he threw Jigglypuff into the air.

Falco was having a harder time. He was constantly shooting at Ness but the kid was standing there using PSI Magnet, so he was absorbing all of Falco's shots. The bird got fed-up and charged at Ness. He was too fast for Ness to notice and he was kicked up into the air. While still up there, Falco unloaded his blaster and fired at him repeatedly. Then, he got under him and used Fire Bird right into Ness's back, knocking him further up in the air.

Red had called out an orange dragon looking creature with wings and a flame on its tail. This was Charizard, Red's strongest Pokemon! Charizard was breathing fire at Fox who was keeping a safe distance back. The Pokemon, realising that Fox wasn't fighting, stopped and charged at him. Fox dodged to the side to avoid being run over. Charizard turned back around and saw Fox running towards him. He couldn't protect himself from the barrage of kicks that Fox gave. Then, a Smash Ball appeared above Charizard. He tried to grab it but Fox beat him to it. A glowing Fox cried "LANDMASTER!!" as he jumped into the air and came down in a huge tank. "Take this!" Fox cried as he fired the cannon. The blast knocked Charizard back into a tree. It collapsed on top of him. With the extra damage he suffered from Fox, he was turned into a trophy. Red returned him and was about to call Squirtle when Fox fired another blast. This one hit Red and in his place was a trophy. Two more landed next to him, Ness and Jigglypuff.

The pilots and ape regrouped and smirked at their victory. "That'll show **them **to mess with us!" DK yelled. "That's what they said" Falco stated. Fox stayed quiet and stared at the trophies. "Should we destroy them?" he asked. Falco started to think, something that surprised Fox. "I've got a feeling we may have made a mistake" he explained. "Why?" a confused DK asked.

"NOOO!" a voice cried. The group looked over to see K. Rool. "My copies destroyed! I'll just have to make some more!" he said, angrily. As he ran off, this was quite quickly, DK turned back to his comrades. "That's the guy who took Diddy!" he cried. "He must have Krystal too!" Falco said, "Those trophies that were destroyed were fakes!" Fox, then, turned back to the trophies. "Let's bring them back" he said. The other two nodded.

In a flash of light, Ness, Red and Jigglypuff were standing again. Upon seeing Fox and the others, they jumped back. "It's OK" said Fox, raising his hands, "We just wanted to apologize for attacking you. We thought you hurt some friends of ours" he continued. Ness and co. decided to believe them and through a quick share of stories, the two teams reached an agreement. They would help each other find the people they're looking for. Since they knew K. Rool was close by, they followed him through the jungle.

* * *

In a farway city, known as Station Square, Sonic and friends were in the park. Having escaped Eggman's base, they had retreated to the city. There, Luigi and Snake explained their situation to Sonic about the Primids having a 'true' master and that a boy with a key called Sora had a connection. After they finished explaining, Sonic nodded. "Sure, I'll help out. I've got a feeling Eggman's not gonna be back for a while" he smirked. Meanwhile, Cream was picking flowers in another part of the park, not too far from the others. She received a surprise when she looked up and was face to face with a yellow mouse.

"Hello. Who are you?" Cream asked. "I'm Pikachu" the yellow mouse replied. Then another voice was heard and two more figures appeared. "Pikachu, come on!" cried Yoshi. "Sorry" Pikachu apologized. Cream stared at Mario and Yoshi. "Hello. I'm Cream. Would you like to meet my other friends?" (Boy, big mistake) The others looked where she was pointing.

Tails looked over and noticed Cream with Mario and co. "Hey, who are those guys?" he asked. The others looked. "Hey, it's Mario, Pikachu and Yoshi!" Luigi cried. "Hey, bro! Over here!" Mario followed the voice and saw Luigi waving to him. He immediately came over relieved until he looked past Snake and saw Sonic.

"Hey, pal. How you're doing?" Sonic asked. Mario began to run straight towards him. "Man, he wants to see you so much he's running over here" Luigi said to the blue hero. But Snake narrowed his eyes. "He's running awfully fast though" he explained. Sonic looked and saw that Snake was right. Suddenly, Mario jumped and brought his fist down. Sonic backed away just in time to avoid being hit.

"What the heck was that for?" Sonic demanded. "Don't play dumb with me rat! I know what you did and you're gonna pay!" "Oh, it's a fight you want? Then it's a fight you'll get!" Suddenly, all movement stopped, the wind stopped blowing, the whole world seemed to have suddenly gone still. The ultimate battle was about to begin. It was red vs blue, plumber vs hedgehog or, to keep it simple…

**MARIO VS SONIC!**

**

* * *

**

If this doesn't get you voting, god knows what will! It's you're choice, Mario or Sonic! Poll ends 30th Sep!


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope you'be been looking foward to this. I'm surprised by the landslide victory but I did ask for votes. Anyway, ladies and gentleman, I give you...**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 26: The Ultimate Showdown Part 2: Mario VS Sonic

The world stood still. Nobody moved or made the slightest bit of sound. Mario and Sonic just stared each other down. It seemed to be hours but soon, Sonic moved.

Sonic ran straight for Mario but the plumber stepped to the side. Then, with surprisingly fast reflexes, kicked Sonic in the back, knocking him across the ground. The hedgehog managed to jump back up before Mario brought his fist down. Sonic charged at Mario once more. He skidded to a halt and threw his foot out but Mario countered with his fist. Mario jumped back and Sonic did the same. The speedy blue hog started spinning in place and launched himself at Mario, but he managed to turn Sonic the other way using his Cape. Sonic pulled out of his spin and turned to see Mario running straight for him. Sonic jumped and began to spin as he came crashing down on top of Mario. The plumber was pinned to the floor and Sonic continued spinning into his back. Mario was able to shake Sonic off before turning and punching him straight into the air. He jumped after him in an attempt to kick him in mid-air but Sonic head-butted him straight back down. Sonic then did his Homing Attack which got Mario in the face, knocking him backwards. Mario stood up and faced Sonic dead on. The hedgehog did the same and it resulted in a stare down. They'd both hurt each other badly but neither showed signs of giving up. Then something amazing happened.

Two Smash Balls appeared, one near Mario, the other near Sonic. They both grabbed the nearby items and started to glow. Mario reeled both his hands back, which began to fill with fire. Sonic jumped into the air and immediately turned into Super Sonic. This was the decider. Mario thrust his hands forward while Sonic sped straight for him.

"MARIO FINALE!"

"SUPER SONIC!"

Sonic headed straight for the huge flames that Mario had thrown out. The onlookers just stood there, wondering if Sonic was powerful enough to burst through the flames. Then, Sonic collided with the attack… and went straight through it!

Mario stood there in shock as the golden hedgehog shot towards him. Sonic managed to stop in front of Mario before kicking him up into the air. He flew after him and brought his foot down into the plumber's gut. Mario fell to the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust to appear where he landed. When the dust settled, he was a trophy.

Sonic turned back to normal as he landed in front of Mario's trophy.

"That'll show you to mess with the fastest thing alive!" he yelled as he pointed at the trophy. Snake and the others, who had witnessed the whole fight, ran up to him. Amy pulled him into another hug.

"Oh, Sonic. I'm so glad you're okay".

"I won't be if you keep hugging me!" Sonic cried with pain. He then saw Luigi walk up to the trophy and touch the base. In a flash of light, Mario was standing again.

"LUIGI!" Knuckles cried. "What was that for?" Luigi turned to face the echidna.

"He's my brother you know" he explained, before turning back to Mario. "Bro, what's with you? Sonic's on our side" he said. Mario shook his head. Not in disagreement, he was still dizzy. Pikachu decided to explain.

"According to Mario, he and Peach were attacked by Sonic. He killed Peach and ran off with her trophy". The others stood there in disbelief.

Snake spoke first. "That's impossible. Sonic was being held hostage the whole time". Amy thought back to when Sonic was first captured.

"Wait. Eggman used the Primids to make another Sonic. Only it had a purple aura and yellow eyes". Mario managed to regain his senses and heard what Amy said.

"So, if it's a False and it was working for this Eggman guy, then…"

"He's got her!" Sonic finished saying. Tails noticed that Yoshi was shaking. "What's the matter?" he asked. Yoshi pointed. "Is that what you're looking for?" Everyone else followed Yoshi's finger and noticed False Sonic.

"That's him! That's the thing that kidnapped Peach!" Mario yelled. The fake hedgehog smirked before charging at them with super speed. The force knocked them off their feet. With them distracted, he brought out his Dark Cannon and fired a shot that hit Amy. She was knocked forward and turned into a trophy. False Sonic grabbed her and took off.

"He's got Amy! Come on!" Sonic cried and the group of heroes chased after the evil doppelganger.

* * *

Elsewhere, DK's team had been trekking through the jungle and had stumbled across K. Rool's hideout.

"So that fat croc is in here?" Jigglypuff asked.

DK nodded. "He must have Diddy and Krystal too". Fox turned to Ness. "Once we've found them, we'll help you look for your friend" he said. Ness nodded and the six made their way into the base.

* * *

Back with Mario's team, they had been chasing the False Sonic for a while and had wound up into a forest. Mario and Sonic were further ahead than the others and Mario saw the fake jump up a wall of metal. It turned out it was part of a fortress that was beginning to take off. Sonic recognised it. It was another Egg Carrier.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Mario, as he jumped his way up the fortress. "Mario, wait!" Sonic called after him and followed the plumber. By the time the others got there, the Egg Carrier had already taken off.

"It's up to Mario and Sonic, now" Pikachu said. There was a sudden beeping sound. Snake pulled out his communicator and turned it on.

"Colonel, what is it?" he asked.

"Snake, how did the mission go?" Colonel replied.

"The Primids were working for someone else. Not the same kid we met at Shadow Moses. Don't worry; a couple of friends of ours will take care of him".

"That's good to here, because there's been reports that a boy in black with a huge key has been hanging around a burnt down forest". He was interrupted when Yoshi spoke up. "That's that kid! He's gone back to the forest!"

"Why would he do that?" asked Pikachu.

"The only way to find out is go there" Luigi said. "You can lead the way and explain to us what he's up to" he continued. Snake turned to Tails and the others. "It's best if you stayed in the city, just in case Mario and Sonic come back". The others didn't agree with this but nodded anyway.

"We'll stay right here" Cream said. "You go stop the bad guys". They made their last goodbyes before Snake and Luigi followed Yoshi and Pikachu to the forest.

**What is Sora doing in the forest? Will Mario and Sonic rescue Peach and Amy? And will DK's crew defeat K. Rool? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you enjoy it.**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 27: Rescues

K. Rool was getting nervous. After his clones were defeated, his spies told him that DK had teamed up with some old friends and now, there were six of them heading straight for him. He remembered the deal he made with that small chubby kid. Earlier, a boy came rushing in carrying a trophy of a blonde haired kid. He asked if he could use a rocket (which K. Rool conveniently had) and to stop a boy wearing a red baseball hat and a teenager that could control strange creatures called Pokemon. K. Rool agreed since the kid had a lot of money. But now, those precise people, plus a few more, had arrived. Things weren't going well for the reptile king.

And they got worse when a Kritter ran up to him. "Your Majesty, DK and his friends have managed to get into the base!"

"Oh, great!" K. Rool replied sarcastically. "Where are they headed?"

"Well, DK and two animals are coming straight here but the other three are heading for the prison".

* * *

In the prison hold, Jigglypuff had successfully put the guards to sleep. Ness and Red were searching every cell until they found exactly who they were looking for.

"There they are!" said Ness, pointing at the trophies of Diddy and Krystal. Red, using the keys they had swiped, opened the cell and the boys touched the bases. Diddy woke up first and upon seeing Ness and Red began to smile. "Ness! Red! Am I glad to see you guys!" he exclaimed. "Nice to see you too" Red replied. "DK, Fox and Falco sent us to find you" explained Ness.

"Fox?" Krystal asked, having just managed to gain her bearings.

"You must be Krystal. Fox and Falco came looking for you after you fell down to the planet" Red said.

"Where are they now?" Diddy asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in K. Rool's room, the door was starting to get huge dents in it, before being knocked off. DK, Fox and Falco stepped in.

"Alright, K. Rool! Your evil plans end here!" declared DK.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" K. Rool yelled as he charged at our heroes. Fox and Falco jumped out of the way but DK stayed and grabbed hold of K. Rool's head. Picking him up, he threw the reptile towards the other side of room.

"Come on, K. Rool! You're getting soft!" mocked DK. "Be careful of what you say, monkey!" cried K. Rool. He pulled out a red potion. "I knew I'd try this while fighting you. Let's see if it works!"

The king drank the red potion. Suddenly, his scales turned red, his fat turned to muscle and his claws got longer.

"What just happened?" Falco asked.

"It looks like that potion has made him stronger" Fox deduced.

K. Rool let out a shattering roar. "And it seems it's made him more carnivorous" continued Fox. The crazy croc ran with all his speed at DK. The ape thought he could do the same trick twice but couldn't stop K. Rool and was squashed into the wall. The two pilots started shooting at him but the scales seemed to have gotten tougher. Falco charged at the beast and began slicing at him with his wings. K. Rool must have felt something because he turned, opened his mouth and closed it around the bird.

"Falco!" Fox cried. DK became very angry. He punched K. Rool, knocking him down, thus spitting out Falco, who was covered in saliva. "I need a bath, real bad!" he said, with disgust.

DK was still having trouble with his now primitive enemy. He had been pinned and was doing his best from keeping K. Rool's jaws away from his neck. Fortunately, Charizard came out of nowhere and kicked K. Rool off of him. DK, Fox and Falco turned to see Ness, Red, Jigglypuff, Diddy and Krystal.

Diddy ran up to DK and the two hi-fived. Fox ran up to Krystal and was about to hug her when K. Rool came back, knocking him across the floor. Krystal screamed with horror. Diddy pulled out his popguns.

"No one hurts my pals!" and with that, he jumped and proceeded to fire a load of peanuts on the gator. But the 'ammo' just bounced off. All it did was annoy the king even further. He jumped and was about to swipe Diddy across the chest when Charizard came back for more, knocking K. Rool out of the air with his tail.

He was sent crashing down to earth. Before he could get up, Ness threw a PK Fire at him. This seemed to do something as K. Rool roared with pain. Noticing this, Red ordered Charizard to use Flamethrower, which hurt K. Rool even more.

The additional pain seemed to have some effect, since K. Rool turned back to normal. "Rats. Beaten again" he said, weakly. Ness decided to interrogate.

"Hey. Did you see a short, fat boy come by at all?" he asked. K. Rool sighed.

"Yes. He came holding a trophy of a blonde kid, asking for one of my spaceships. He was heading for some space station. The coordinates are already set on the second one" he explained. Ness and Red saw another rocket at the back of the room.

"Alright. We'll be able to save Lucas now!" Red exclaimed.

"I wish you guys luck" said Jigglypuff.

"You're not coming?" asked Ness, who seemed a bit upset.

Jigglypuff nodded. "I'll be alright. I'm sure I can catch another boat out of here. Besides, if anyone can save Lucas, you guys can". The two boys seemed reluctant but agreed. They said goodbye to their friends and took off in the rocket (by the way, Red had returned Charizard).

After waving goodbye, Jiggs turned to the others. "So, what next?" she asked.

"We may as well go back to our friends. Right, DK?" Diddy asked.

"We'll be able to call Peppy and get him to take us back to the Great Fox" explained Fox.

"By the way, Fox," Krystal began, "What happened on the ship?"

"This kid with a huge key kidnapped you. We managed to get him to drop your trophy but you fell to the earth, so we came to find you" Fox answered.

"Boy with a huge key?" Jigglypuff asked. "Ness, Red and I saw him attack the boat we were on. He had these Primid creatures with him".

"But I thought K. Rool was in charge" DK said.

"Maybe, he was only controlling some of them. This boy must be the true leader" Krystal said.

"I just want to say, I'm not working for him" K. Rool said, "If that's what you're thinking".

Falco began to look worried. "We better get back to your friends, DK. That kid is bad news. They could be in danger!"

So the group of six left the base and made their way back to DK's friends.

* * *

Ike and co. had managed to climb to the halfway point on Mt. Coronet. They had to fight their way through many Primids but they managed it. After defeating the guards, they were at the entrance to Ashnard's hideout.

"Here we are team" Ike said. "Let's go rescue Marth!" As they were about to open the door, Game and Watch noticed something. They weren't alone. Someone was hiding behind a rock. G&W alerted the other two. Meta Knight knew what he was saying and swiftly darted towards the rock, sword drawn.

The masked swordsman jumped over the rock and pointed his sword at the figure and was surprised to see it was a woman. "Ike, do you know who this is?" he called to the swordsman. Ike joined him and saw the last person he expected to see.

"Mist, what are you doing here?" he asked the figure, revealed to be none other than Ike's sister.

"I noticed Ashnard was back with these creatures and followed him here. I wanted to help stop him but now you're here, we can work together" she explained. G&W began to beep. "He's right" Meta Knight said.

"What? She can't come along?" Ike asked.

"No. He said that with more people, we stand a better chance of rescuing Marth" Meta Knight explained.

So, it was agreed. Mist would help them defeat Ashnard and save Marth. Upon entering, they followed the trail of Primids, with Meta Knight silently taking them out. They soon came to a fork in the paths. One left, one right.

"Which way do we go?" Ike asked.

"We'll split up" Mist suggested. "I'll take the right path". She ran off before Ike could say anything. "G&W. Follow her for me would ya?" Ike asked the 2D being. G&W nodded and chased after Mist.

This left Ike and Meta Knight to take the left path. They noticed that the number of Primids was beginning to increase, indicating they were getting close. They soon came to a set of iron doors. The two swordsmen pushed them open and were surprised to see Ashnard standing there, as if he was waiting for them.

"I've been expecting you Ike" he said. "Now, I'll have my revenge by defeating you in battle!"

"Try beating two of us!" Ike challenged as he and Meta Knight charged at their opponent. Meta Knight got their first and proceeded to attack but Ashnard was fast and whipped his sword out and blocked every sword swipe. This distracted him, giving Ike the chance to jump over Meta Knight's head and bring his sword down on his enemy. He got Ashnard and knocked him back. Ashnard wasn't going to give up and fired a blast of magic at them. They jumped out of the way and Meta Knight flew straight for him. But Ashnard managed to fire another spell, knocking Meta Knight back and badly injuring him. Ike rushed at Ashnard and brought his sword down but Ashnard blocked it. The two were in a stalemate. Neither was backing down but Ike was being forced to his knees.

"Looks like I win" Ashnard smirked. Meta Knight got up and saw that Ike was in trouble. He pulled out something and threw it at them.

"Ike, catch!" he cried. With all his strength, Ike shoved Ashnard back and grabbed what Meta Knight had thrown. Soon, Ike began to glow. Ashnard didn't like it.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"This!" Ike answered simply, before throwing his sword into the sky, knocking Ashnard up with it. He then jumped, grabbed his sword and started attacking Ashnard in the air. He ended it by crying "Great Aether!" and bringing his sword down, with Ashnard, causing a huge explosion.

When the dust settled, there was nothing left of Ashnard. "Looks like you beat him for good" Meta Knight said, as he joined Ike. He then saw something on the other side of the room. It was Marth.

A touch of base brought Marth back. He first saw Meta Knight, then Ike.

"Thanks guys" he said, getting up and shaking Ike's hand. "I owe you". Meta Knight spoke up. "Come. Let's go back the way we came. We might meet up with G&W and Mist".

They retraced their steps and found themselves at the fork but no one was there. They followed Mist's path and after much turning, found themselves back at the entrance. Before they could say how confused they were, Marth pointed at something. "Isn't that Game and Watch?"

He was right, only he was a trophy. Meta Knight touched the base and brought his friend back. Upon waking up, G&W began to beep very fast.

"Calm down" Meta Knight ordered. "Now, what's wrong?" G&W spoke to Meta Knight. After he'd finished, the warrior's eyes were wide open. "Ike! Your sister was kidnapped!"

"What? By who?"

"Apparently, a boy with spiky hair, black clothes and a huge key. G&W tried to stop him but he was too tough!"

The foursome ran outside and noticed footprints going up the mountain. "He must've gone that way!" Marth cried. So, they made their way further up the mountain.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside the ruins of a temple in the desert, Wario and Wolf were keeping an eye out for Sora. Well, Wolf was. Wario was getting tired.

"Have we found him yet?" he whined.

"Oh, stop complaining" Wolf yelled. "It was your idea to hunt that kid down in the first place!"

Wario mumbled something inaudible. He looked up at the temple. This was the same place where Lucas and Red defeated him when he was working for Subspace. He was distracted and bumped into Wolf who had stopped.

"Did you find him?" he asked. Wolf shook his head. "No, but it's the next best thing!"

Standing in front of him were Lucario and the Ice Climbers. "You! You're the blue mutt who knocked me out of the sky!"

"That's because you attacked an innocent Pokemon!" Lucario yelled back.

"Well, I'm getting revenge, right here, right now!" Wolf declared. The two of them got into fighting stances, as did Wario and the Ice Climbers.

Wario cried "Lets-a go!"

**Will Red and Ness save Lucas? ****Are DK's friends in trouble? Will Ike and co. rescue Mist? And who will win out of Lucario's team and Wolf's team? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**

Time for another poll. This will be the last one I do for this story. You must decide who wins. Lucario and the Ice Climbers or Wolf and Wario? The choice is yours1


	28. Chapter 28

**Soz for short chapter. Please don't hate me for it! R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 28: Desert Duel

Lucario and Wolf charged at each other and proceeded to push the other one back but both were evenly matched. Lucario, being smarter, jumped back and threw an Aura Sphere but to his surprise, Wolf pulled out a Reflector and sent the attack back. Lucario dodged to the side and made another run towards Wolf.

Meanwhile, Wario was toying with the Ice Climbers. He had pulled out a spare bike and was chasing them with it. Both Ice Climbers were having difficulty trying to outrun it but they suddenly stopped, turned and destroyed it with their hammers, knocking Wario off.

Wolf was firing his blaster at the Pokemon but he was dodging it continuously. Getting fed up; Wolf went into close combat slashing at Lucario. Lucario attempted to dodge them but Wolf was faster than he looked and sent Lucario sprawling. He got back up and charged at Wolf. He prepared to counter but Lucario performed a weird pose. Not taking it into account, Wolf kicked him but to his astonishment, Lucario vanished and reappeared behind him with a kick to the back.

The Ice Climbers were knocking Wario about with their hammers but they didn't notice Wario's bulging belly. Before they could nail another hit, Wario let loose with the Wario Waft, knocking the twins up into the air. Before they could crash land, Wario jumped, head butted them both further into the air before jumping above them and slamming his butt on them, smashing them into the ground.

Lucario realised his friends were in danger but Wolf was relentlessly slashing and kicking at him, making it harder for Lucario to avoid him. Then, by sheer luck, a Smash Ball appeared. They both saw it but Lucario grabbed Wolf and punched him the gut, knocking him back. This allowed Lucario to grab the item. He began to glow and jumped into the air. He yelled "AURA FLASH!" firing a huge blue beam at Wolf, knocking him into the air. Lucario was still there at the time and finished it with a swift kick back down.

Wario heard the explosion and saw Wolf being knocked into the air. The Ice Climbers took this moment to knock Wario into the air before jumping after him and combining their hammers to send Wario plummeting into the ground.

Lucario and the Ice Climbers met up, bringing the trophies of their opponents.

"We did it!" cried Nana in happiness.

"Are you OK, Lucario?" a concerned Popo asked.

Lucario nodded. "He was tough, but I'll live".

"Not for much longer!"

Upon hearing the voice, the heroes looked up and saw Sora standing on a floating platform. Under the platform was a black spherical object with a red cross on it.

"You again!" yelled Lucario. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, when you're trapped in the regions of Subspace!" Sora replied, as he dropped the sphere. It then opened up revealing a small purple circle being suspended in the middle. There was also a timer that was rapidly going down.

"It's a bomb!" Popo cried. Lucario grabbed the twins and began to run in the opposite direction. It wasn't long until the bomb went off. A huge purple sphere erupted from it, dragging dust and anything else nearby into it, including the trophies.

Seeing this, Nana told Lucario. "Lucario, those two we fought just got sucked in!"

Lucario was doing his best to avoid being sucked in and was doing a good job. But upon hearing that Wolf and Wario got sucked in, he knew what they had to do. He stopped running and let themselves be sucked into it.

When Lucario woke up, he noticed the Ice Climbers standing over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fell unconscious for a minute or so" explained Popo. "And look where we are?"

Looking around, Lucario recognized the place. He thought it was long gone, like the rest of the Super Smash Bros. But they were all wrong. This empty purple void was all too real. Subspace had lived on.

**Will Lucario and the Ice Climbers save Wario and Wolf? What other plans does Sora have for the Subspace Bombs? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for late update. Hope you enjoy it!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 29: Ridley's Revenge

Ridley and Metal Sonic were observing Samus and Lucas's progress. They were on their way to the main chambers and Ridley was beginning to panic.

"What do we do? They're getting closer!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Ridley. If you're so concerned, why don't you go and kill them now?" asked Metal.

Ridley smirked. "Good idea. I'll be right back".

Once Ridley was out of earshot, Metal turned to one of the many computer screens. It showed a spaceship arriving at the docking bay.

"Heh. What a fool. I won't have to bother killing him now" he stated, evilly.

* * *

Samus and Lucas had made it into a circular room that had a steel bridge crossing to the other end. Lucas looked over the edge and noticed that he couldn't see the bottom.

"We better be careful" he gulped. Samus didn't hear. Her entire focus was on the door on the other side of the bridge. Behind that door was Ridley and then she'll find out who tipped him off about the space station. She was so focused; she didn't notice the huge purple thing heading straight for her. Thankfully, Lucas did.

"Samus!" he cried, as he knocked her out of the way. Samus looked up to see Ridley hovering there.

"Ridley! Just the person I was looking for!" Samus yelled, preparing her cannon.

"You better keep your guard up, Ms. Aran. Soon, my Primids and Metal's robot army will take over the world!" Ridley exclaimed.

"Well, we're not gonna let you get away with it!" Lucas said.

Ridley flew straight for Samus. Being on a bridge, Samus couldn't roll to the side, so she jumped over him and fired a missile into the space pirate's back. Ridley cried in pain and turned back around to make another dive. Samus jumped again, causing Ridley to slam into the bridge. Upon whacking it, the bridge shook and some of the foundations came loose. Noticing this, Ridley began to attack the bridge.

"Lucas! He's trying to destroy the bridge!" Samus informed the psychic boy. Lucas nodded and threw a PK Fire at him. This distracted Ridley enough for him to attack Lucas. Being a much better jumper, Lucas flew over Ridley with ease but Ridley was smarter than he looked.

He somersaulted and grabbed Lucas while he was still in the air and threw him into the bridge. It began to slant a bit and Samus was finding it hard to keep balance. Lucas was still dazed from the impact, giving Ridley enough time to fly up and begin to dive straight down. Samus didn't hesitate. She charged up her Charge Beam as quickly as she could and fired. Luck must've been on her side because the attack got Ridley's wing and caused him to lose balance in the air before falling towards the bottomless pit below.

Samus ran up to her friend.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Lucas got up, holding his head. "Yeah. I'm fine".

"Not for long".

The two heroes gasped as Ridley came up again, only now some of his body was covered in metal.

"He's Meta Ridley!" Samus cried.

"Good observation, Samus" Ridley mocked. "If only you're brain was that fast all the time!"

"What does that mean?" Lucas demanded.

"What I mean is, nobody tipped me off about the whereabouts of that space station. It was all a ruse to lure Samus to me so I could kill her!" the evil pirate explained.

Samus couldn't believe it. She'd been tricked. She was in so much disbelief; she failed to notice Meta Ridley charging up a beam in his mouth. Lucas started shaking her.

"Samus, do something!"

"Go, Charizard!"

Meta Ridley turned to see Red riding Charizard towards him. He moved out of the way before the red dragon could collide with him.

"Lucas!" a voice cried. The two heroes looked in the direction of the voice to see Ness running towards them.

"Ness! Boy, did you come in the nick of time!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Good to see you again. We met Porky on the way here and he told us where to find you" Ness explained.

Meanwhile, Charizard and Meta Ridley were locked in a heated battle, literally. Charizard was shooting fire out of his mouth at every chance he got, but Meta Ridley was too fast. Ness noticed this and decided to help out.

"Lucas. Follow my lead!" Ness said.

Lucas nodded and the two stood side-by-side and cried the same words. "PK THUNDER!"

The two bolts of lightning went straight for Meta Ridley, causing him to pause briefly. This gave Charizard enough time to fire a well placed Flamethrower at Meta Ridley's chest.

"I will return!" were his last words as the robotic pirate fell to his doom.

Red landed next to the others and returned Charizard to his Poke Ball.

"I've got a feeling we won't be seeing him again" he smirked.

"Don't underestimate him. It'll be a while but he'll return" said Samus.

While they couldn't tell, Samus was feeling a bit down. Lucas noticed this and decided to cheer her up.

"Look. I know you're upset that this was all some ploy set up by Ridley, but you can't mope about. The world still needs to be saved. This Metal guy is clearly a threat and we need to stop him and the Primids!"

Samus turned to Lucas and nodded. He was right. They still had work to do. Red and Ness said they'll join them before returning to Earth, so the newly formed team made their way across the bridge.

* * *

Elsewhere, Metal was observing them. "Now with Ridley out of the way, I can eliminate those stupid kids and rule the world, with the Primids and robots by my side!" he laughed.

**Will Samus and co. defeat Metal and his army? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	30. Chapter 30

**R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 30: Storming the Egg Carrier

Mario and Sonic ran as fast as they could down the hallway. Eggman had Peach and Amy and the two heroes weren't going to let him get away with it. The only problem was, they had no idea where the bridge was. There were no maps and they couldn't ask directions.

It was also clear that Eggman knew they were there, due to the fact that Primids were everywhere. But no matter how many, their teamwork was unbeatable. It took a while but they found themselves outside (think of where Sonic fought Gamma in SA1).

"Eggman! Come on out!" yelled Sonic.

"No need to shout" was the reply.

The evil doctor floated down to them in his Eggmobile with a smug grin on his face. This annoyed both heroes.

"Wipe that smile off your face and tell us where Peach and Amy are!" Mario demanded.

"If by Peach you mean that princess, then I'm not telling" Eggman replied.

Mario jumped to try and knock Eggman out of the air but something dashed at him, sending him back down. Sonic looked at what it was and came face-to-face with False Sonic.

"Now, my servant, crush these pests!" Eggman ordered.

False Sonic and Sonic both started running at each other. The collision caused a huge explosion but both emerged unscathed. They started to repeat this, with Mario in the middle. Since both hedgehogs were moving too fast, Mario had trouble avoiding getting hit. To Sonic and his copy, Mario was almost standing still. Eventually, False managed to kick Sonic in the face and send him skidding across the deck.

Mario ran, jumped and tried hitting False with his fist but he jumped out of the way in time. False began to spin towards the plumber but Mario jumped again to avoid it. Sonic managed to see this and kicked his clone away. Mario hit it back and soon, the two heroes were whacking False between them like a tennis ball.

Getting fed up, False uncurled, kicking Sonic again, then bouncing off of him and punching Mario. Knocked to the floor, Mario saw False charged towards him. He began to spin again, into Mario's gut. Mario was defenceless and screamed in agony. Realising his friend was in danger; Sonic ran full speed at False and kicked him away. False landed on his feet and the two hedgehogs began to punch each other, blocking each other's hits. It looked like it wouldn't end until Mario got back up, jumped over them, turned and punched False in the back, getting him on his knees. Sonic used the opportunity to kick the fake upwards, into Eggman.

Eggman fell out of his mobile and False fell as a trophy before turning back into purple spores and floating away. Sonic grabbed Eggman and repeated Mario's question.

"Where's Peach and Amy?"

With no hopes of escaping and his best weapon destroyed, Eggman gave in. "They're in the cargo bay".

"I think we passed that earlier" Mario said.

"Do you remember the way?" asked Sonic.

Mario nodded but before either could move, the ship began to shake.

"What's happening?" a worried Mario asked.

"The engines are beginning to malfunction for some reason!" Eggman explained.

"Come on! We've gotta find the girls fast!" stated Sonic.

He and Mario ran back the way they came, while Eggman got back in his chair and flew off.

* * *

Mario and Sonic managed to find the cargo bay and the first thing they saw was Peach's trophy. Without hesitation, Mario touched the base while Sonic ran further down, looking for Amy.

When the light had died down, Peach was standing again.

"Mario, what happened and where are we?" she asked.

"You were captured by a copy of Sonic who worked for Sonic's enemy, Eggman. But we both came to save you and a friend of his".

After he finished, they heard a loud thud from further down. Running after the noise they saw Sonic with an angry look on his face.

"Give her back!" he demanded at the person he was facing, who was holding Amy's trophy. Mario looked at him and realised something.

"You! Pikachu and Yoshi told me about you! You burned the forest down!" he exclaimed.

Sora shrugged. "Well, you do owe me" he said. "Now, I'll just take that other girl and let you go down with this ship!" he threatened.

"So you destroyed the engines!" Mario cried.

"Exactly!" Sora said.

Sonic was getting even angrier. "Enough chat. Give her back!"

He made a lunge for the boy, but Sora stepped aside, hit Sonic in the back with his key and let him go straight through the wall, which coincidentally, led outside. Mario and Peach ran to the hole but Sonic was already gone. They could only make out a blue speck falling through the clouds. Before Mario could retaliate, he was kicked out as well.

"MARIO!" Peach cried. She turned to face the boy, but he had his key to her face.

"Do as I say and you won't get hurt" he said, slowly and menacingly.

Peach didn't want to go with someone who was so heartless but where else could she go. Then, an idea came to her head. As a last resort, she jumped out of the ship and fell after Mario and Sonic. Sora stood in shock.

"Oh man. He's not gonna be happy. Oh well, I've finally got one and I'm sure the others will come eventually" he said to himself. Before he opened a portal to get him off the ship, he looked outside to see the sun beginning to set.

"The end will arrive soon" he spoke, before jumping through the portal and leaving the Egg Carrier to crash into the ocean in a huge explosion.

**Will Mario, Sonic and Peach survive? What does Sora want with Amy? And what is 'the end'? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	31. Chapter 31

**R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 31: Battle of the Kongs

As the sun began to set, the sky began to turn a vicious colour of red. While it may not've meant much at most times, now, it meant a lot. The end was approaching for our heroes, even if they didn't know it.

* * *

Right now, DK, Fox and the others were making their way to where DK's and Diddy's party was crashed by the Primids. If what both Fox and Jigglypuff said about Sora was true, then the other Kongs were in trouble.

They arrived in the clearing, which was completely empty. DK and Diddy began to call out.

"Candy! Cranky!"

"Dixie! Anyone?"

"They must've been taken somewhere else" Falco said.

Krystal began to observe the area.

"There's no sign of a struggle. It's as if they just went with them" she explained.

"Hey, guys? Am I the only one hearing things?" Jigglypuff asked.

Everyone listened and heard the sound of machines whirring. Following the sound, they arrived in another clearing, much bigger than the last one. But no one noticed this. They were too busy staring at the sight before them. All of the Kongs had weird helmets on their heads. If Lucario was here, he'd recognize them as the same kind that was being used to control Articuno. The monkeys were moving about in an almost robotic manner, either carrying weird materials or operating something. At the far back they saw something they never expected to see ever again. A Subspace Bomb!

Jumping into the clearing, they began to try and break the Kongs out of their trance.

"They're not responding" exclaimed Diddy.

"Why would they make a Subspace Bomb?" thought Fox.

Krystal looked at the monkeys in thought.

"The way they're acting… It's almost as if they're…"

"Brainwashed?"

Everyone looked up and saw Sora standing on a floating platform.

"That's because they are. Those devices on their heads put them under my control" the boy explained.

"Why are you forcing them to make Subspace Bombs?" DK demanded.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to rip up you're whole world! But first, I want that girl back!"

The others jumped in front of Krystal.

"You're not getting her again!" Fox growled.

"Yeah, you want her, you've gotta get through us!" Falco declared, with a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Fine" Sora replied. He pointed his key straight up and fired a beam of light. It seemed to hit something and the sound of a lock clicking was heard. Suddenly, a portal opened above them and a huge purple gorilla dropped from it.

Its fur was a tangled mess and it had menacing yellow eyes. It had pointed teeth and bulging muscles. It was also three times bigger than DK.

"Ok, this'll be hard" Jigglypuff stated.

The gorilla roared and raised its fist. Everyone managed to get out of the way in time but the ground shook as it hit the ground and Krystal fell over. Fox jumped and kicked the gorilla across the face. It seemed to have no effect and the huge monkey swatted him away as if he were a fly. Falco fired his Blaster at it but the bullets just bounced off. The gorilla, getting tired, stomped its foot, making the ground shake again.

"Nothing seems to work!" Diddy cried.

"There has to be some weakness!" DK yelled back.

In his moment of distraction, DK was crushed by the gorilla's foot. Diddy fell back with shock. DK had just been killed right in front of him. Then, to his amazement, DK stood up, pushing the foot off of him. Holding it above his head, DK threw, causing the gorilla to fall over on its back. DK then jumped in the air and brought both of his fists in a combined slam on to the gorilla's belly. It hit right at the centre, causing to monster to howl in pain.

"Guys! I found its weakness. Use your strongest attacks on the very centre of the belly!" he told the others.

They nodded and prepared themselves as the gorilla got back up and growled at his opponents. It tried to crush them again with its fist but Fox managed to use his Fire Fox and hit him in the centre again. It was already still damaged from DK's assault and the gorilla was knocked back, holding its belly in agony. Jigglypuff then floated into the air with Diddy on her head. The chimp jumped off and on the way down, fired numerous peanuts from his popguns. A few hit the centre but it was enough to keep the gorilla at bay.

Sora, realizing that the monster was losing, fired a ball of energy from his key. It entered the monster's body and caused its fur to turn red. At the same time, Falco jumped for a well aimed kick to the belly but, to his surprise, he hurt himself.

He fell back down, holding his foot.

Fox ran to his ally. "Falco, what happened?"

"That kid must've made it more powerful. It felt like kicking a steel wall" Falco said, wincing at the pain in his foot.

Krystal began to think. There had to be a way of weakening the giant monkey. She then noticed that Sora was holding something in his other hand. It looked like a small box with a button on it. She had no idea what it was but it could prove useful.

Pulling her staff out, she threw it like a boomerang at Sora. It knocked the boy off of the platform and he dropped the box at the same time. Picking it up, along with her staff, Krystal saw another button that said 'off'. Pressing it, she realised that the red sirens on the Kongs heads had stopped glowing. The confused monkeys looked about, wondering what had happened. Upon seeing the giant gorilla, they decided to run first, ask later. Krystal made sure they got away, but before leaving, Cranky tossed something to DK.

"DK, use that!"

Grabbing said object, DK crushed it and began to glow. Sora stood there in astonishment as DK pulled out a pair of bongos and began to play them. Everyone blocked their ears except for the monster that began to shake. The noise was too much for it. The pounding of the drums and clapping. It was making it go nuts. After the final clap, the monster fell over again. DK put the bongos away as the gorilla faded into purple spores.

DK and Diddy hi-fived while Fox hugged Krystal as he congratulated her. Sora, seeing this, became outraged. He pulled out another control box with only one huge button that he pressed. The bomb behind him opened and revealed a timer, which began to count down.

"RUN!" Jigglypuff cried as they all ran after the Kongs. The bomb went off. Sora had already opened a doorway to escape and the purple substance was beginning to suck up anything that was near it as it expanded.

The heroes managed to escape and regrouped with the Kongs.

"Great. He set the bomb off!" Falco exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" asked Diddy.

Fox stood before them. "Isn't it obvious? We go in there and end this once and for all!"

The others looked at each other but they were all thinking the same thing. They nodded and approached the purple sphere.

Before leaving, Fox turned to Krystal.

"Krystal, I want you to stay here out of harm's danger. Call Slippy and Peppy to come get you. In the meantime, stay with the Kongs".

Krystal was about to argue but the look that Fox gave was deadly serious. She silently nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck" she said. Fox nodded and followed the others as they entered Subspace.

**Can Fox and co. defeat Sora and put an end to Subspace? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	32. Chapter 32

**R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 32: The Top of Mt. Coronet

Link and Ganondorf were approaching the very top of the mountain. All the while, they had to fight wave after wave of Primids that tried to block their path. It took some doing but they had made it.

* * *

The top was a place known as Spear Pillar, which Ganondorf said was supposed to be the home of the Pokémon of Time and Space. But Link didn't care. He was focused on finding Sora. And he did find him. The key wielder was standing on the other side and looked as if he was expecting them.

"So, you made it. Good. Now I can get rid of you" he said.

Link drew his sword and got ready to fight. "Just show us what you're made of!"

Sora smirked and pulled out a control box and pressed a button. The whole mountain began to shake, and Link and Ganondorf tried not to lose their balance. Suddenly, a bright light that appeared in front of them blinded them. When it was gone, the two heroes were face to face with a four legged blue monster. It also had one of the mind control devices on its head.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Pokémon of Time, Dialga!" Sora cried as the monster let out a roar.

Ganondorf's eyes had widened. "That's Dialga?"

"Yes. And with him under my control, destroying you will be easy!"

Dialga let out another roar that knocked Link and Ganondorf over. Link got up quickly and made a dash for the Pokémon. He began to swipe at its legs but it didn't seem to do anything. Dialga lifted its leg and tried crushing Link but he moved out of the way in time.

Ganondorf jumped at it, hoping to get a good shot at its face but Dialga's eyes glowed and the warlock found himself being suspended in mid-air, unable to move. Dialga was about to crush him in its mouth but Link threw a bomb in its mouth. The explosion made it reel back, and it lost its control over Ganondorf, dropping him to the ground.

Dialga was getting annoyed and roared again, causing a huge blue laser to come out of nowhere. The heroes jumped in different directions to avoid it. Link rolled and prepared to fire an arrow at Dialga but when he let go, the arrow went incredibly slow. Link was distracted by this and didn't see Dialga swing its head at him, knocking the Hylian back.

Ganondorf made another jump at it, while its attention was on Link. He landed on its back and punched the back of the neck. His strength plus the dark magic hurt Dialga a lot. The Pokémon started shaking, trying to knock Ganondorf off. He tried to hold on but Dialga was too strong and threw the dark lord off and he landed next to a battered Link.

"It's no use. Dialga has complete control over time. If we get anywhere near him, he'll just freeze time" Ganondorf explained.

"We can't give up, Ganondorf. That's the number one rule about being a hero" Link told him.

"You forget I'm a villain. What we do is retreat and plan our revenge" he replied.

Their little speech caused them to not notice Dialga had begun to charge up something in its mouth. But before he could fire it, something swooped across its face, dealing some damage. Link and Ganondorf were shocked when a familiar mask wearing figure landed before them.

"Meta Knight!"

Then, Ike, Marth and Game and Watch appeared as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Link asked.

"We'll explain later" said Marth. "Right now, let's take care of this thing!"

Dialga let out another roar and summoned a huge pile of rocks to crash down on them. They all avoided it and Ike began attacking one of the legs. Like Link's effort, nothing happened but Ike knew that. As Dialga prepared to crush Ike, it noticed Marth hacking at another leg. Then G&W began using Judgement on another leg. Link and Ganondorf got the idea and began to attack the fourth leg. Now, Dialga didn't know who to attack first. This moment allowed Meta Knight to slash across the mind control device.

Dialga let out one more roar before fainting. Meta Knight checked for a pulse.

"It'll be alright. Now that it's free" he explained.

Ike turned to face Sora.

"You! You kidnapped my sister!" he yelled, pointing at him with his sword.

"What? You mean her?" Sora asked as he stepped aside, revealing Mist's trophy.

"Give her back!" Ike demanded.

"Sorry. Can't" Sora reply with an evil grin on his face. He pressed another button on the control box and something began to beep. Marth followed the sound and realised that a Subspace Bomb was behind one of the pillars.

"RUN!"

The heroes retreated as the bomb went off. Subspace began to engulf the whole mountain. Sora let himself and Mist get sucked in but the heroes tried their best to get away. Ike turned to see Sora be taken in with Mist and made his mind up. He stopped and ran towards Subspace.

"He's crazy!" Ganondorf cried.

The others stopped to see Ike enter Subspace. Seeing this, they looked at each other and nodded. Following Ike's example, Link, Meta Knight, Marth and G&W jumped into Subspace. Ganondorf stood there and shook his head.

"I hate being a hero."

With those words, he jumped into Subspace too, as it began to completely suck in the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Subspace, Lucario and the Ice Climbers were searching for Wolf and Wario. While those two weren't the nicest people in the world, they didn't deserve to be trapped in Subspace.

It seemed to take forever but they found them at the bottom of some steps. Popo was about to yell something but Lucario covered his mouth and shook his head. He then pointed to the top of the steps and they saw Sora talking to someone that they couldn't see. Next to Sora were two trophies. Mist and Amy. Of course, Lucario didn't recognise them but knew that they needed help. But he didn't want to risk it with Sora there.

He turned to whisper to the Ice Climbers.

"Go and resurrect those two and make sure they're quiet."

They both nodded and ran towards the money grabbers. Lucario decided to find out who Sora was talking to. Closing his eyes, he began to read their aura. The trophies auras were blue. So they were in trouble. The figure speaking to Sora had a red aura, indicating that he was against them. No surprise there. But Sora's aura was blue!

Impossible, he thought. Sora had attacked them and took control of Articuno. And who knows what else he had done. But his aura clearly said he was on their side. He then heard the figure say something.

"Two down, five to go. You better get them for me, having failed several times" it said.

"I know. But I planted those things you made on them, just to be safe" Sora replied.

"Good. But we must hurry. It won't be long until they strike. We need to eliminate them, if you want the worlds' safe and your friend returned to you."

Lucario had no idea what they were talking about. But, Wario and Wolf had just been brought back and the first thing they did was yell "What the heck?"

Sora turned around and saw them. "RUN!" yelled Lucario. He and the Ice Climbers didn't hesitate but the other two did. They didn't trust Lucario and turned to fight Sora, who had pulled out his key.

"Come on! Let's catch him!" cried Wario. Wolf pulled his blaster out but it was knocked out of his hand when Sora threw his key at them. The key then returned to Sora's hand in a flash of light. Realizing that he was tougher than he looked, the two turned tail and chased after Lucario and the Ice Climbers. It was pretty clear that they couldn't beat Sora.

"Let them go" the figure ordered. "We have more important matters." Sora nodded and opened up a portal and jumped through it. When he was gone, the figure said to itself "Won't be long now till I have my revenge!"

**Can Link, Ike and the others save Mist? Will Lucario and the others escape? What were Sora and his master talking about? And what did the figure mean by revenge? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	33. Chapter 33

**R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 33: Showdown in the City

Captain Falcon and Bowser were running as fast as they could. After having a run-in with the Babylon Rogues, they were chasing after Sora who had left Megalo City and completely vanished. They got word that he had ended up in Mushroom City and since they had no transport, they needed to get there fast.

* * *

It was nearly night time as they entered the bustling city. While it wasn't as futuristic as Megalo City, it was still pretty big and finding the boy wasn't going to be an easy feat. Especially since the residents were afraid of Bowser.

"Sheesh, no matter where we go, all we get is a bunch of mushroom heads quivering in their boots" Bowser complained.

"Well maybe if you hadn't tried to take over the kingdom several hundred times, they wouldn't be" replied Falcon.

They then heard a voice that wasn't theirs. "What kind of team argues?"

Looking ahead, they saw Sora standing a couple of feet away from them.

Bowser bashed his fists together. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, threateningly.

"Two things, turtle. One, that's my line. Two, if you want to accomplish something, you need to have teammates" Sora explained.

"Since when did villains care about teamwork?" questioned Falcon.

"Me, the villain? The only villains around here are you Super Smash Bros! Now, stay still" Sora shouted, as he pointed his key at the sky. A light shot from it, hit the sky and an unlocking sound was heard. I've done this enough times, so you should know how it works. Anyway, a portal opened up and a giant purple mushroom fell from it. The mushroom then grew a mouth filled with fangs and slime and huge legs and arms. It let out a bloodthirsty roar as Falcon and Bowser got into their fighting stances.

Bowser attacked first. He grabbed one of the legs and tried lifting it but it wouldn't budge. The mushroom laughed at Bowser's feeble attempts. It stopped when Bowser bit it. The vicious fungi screamed in pain and waved its leg about until Bowser lost his grip and was flung off.

As the Koopa King fell through the air, Falcon jumped off of him to gain enough height to land on the mushroom's head. It reached up to grab him but Falcon backflipped and used a Falcon Kick. Unfortunately, the attack didn't affect it. The mushroom began to swing its head around until Falcon flew off, crashing next to Bowser.

"It's useless. Attacking the head doesn't work, attacking the legs doesn't work. We must need to attack the face, but I don't think we can get anywhere near it" Falcon said.

Bowser however wasn't willing to go down without a fight. But looking at the odds, only a miracle could help them. That's when a miracle happened. A Smash Ball appeared near Bowser. Then another miracle happened. Bowser got an idea. Yeah. Who'd have thought, eh?

Bowser grabbed the ball and crushed it. Sora and the mushroom stared at Bowser, who began to cackle wildly.

"You call that a monster? I'll show you what a **real **monster is! GIGA BOWSER TRANSFORMATION!"

Suddenly, Bowser exploded in a flash of red light, blinding everyone nearby. As it faded, Bowser had changed. He was as big as the mushroom, his horns had grown, his skin had gotten darker, his spikes had become sharper, his tail and his muzzle had gotten longer. He was Giga Bowser!

Giga let out a huge roar and charged at the mushroom. The fungi grabbed him and the two started pushing each other. Giga won and knocked his opponent over, causing a few buildings to be knocked down. The mushroom got back up and jumped at Giga, sinking its teeth into Giga's neck. Giga screamed in pain and tried shoving the mushroom off but it didn't budge. Fighting the pain, Giga brought his fist down on the mushroom's head. Instead of bouncing off, it cracked and broke. The mushroom reeled back in pain holding its head. Giga took this chance to swing his tail around, cutting the fungi in half. It let out a final scream and dissolved into purple spores.

Pleased with his work, Giga turned back into regular Bowser. Falcon ran up to him and punched him in the arm, in a good way.

"That was some serious moves!" he complimented.

Bowser nodded his thanks. He turned back to face Sora but saw something he didn't expect. A Subspace Bomb. And it was on it's last few seconds!

"Oh, crud" was all he could say as the bomb exploded, taking the two heroes and the city with it.

Sora stood on a building further off and smiled at his work before jumping off and moving to his next target.

* * *

In the middle of the ocean, the moon was beginning to rise and Zelda was fast asleep. Toon Link was busy sailing the ship. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard, waking the princess up. She went up onto the deck and looked about.

"Toon Link?" she called but got no response. Suddenly, she felt a jab in her back. Turning, she saw a Koopa with a cutlass. Behind him were a bunch of Goombas and Koopas, all with cutlasses, with Toon Link tied up. Zelda knew she had to surrender if she didn't want Toon Link hurt. So she got on the floor with her hands on her head. Looking up, she saw someone making their way to the front. Whoever it was was definitely bratty for a captain.

"Out of the way! I'm in charge! Let me through, you idiots!"

The figure made it to the front and it was revealed to be a young Koopa with a bib depicting a pair of fangs.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked.

"I'm Bowser Jr. Captain of these pirates. We've come to kidnap you, your friend and any treasure you have and give them to my dad" Jr explained.

"You're Bowser's son?" Zelda questioned.

"Yeah! That's right! And how come there's no treasure! That makes me mad that all we get are you two! If dad gets annoyed about this, I'll be sure to make you two pay!" the bratty prince said.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Zelda and Toon Link were onboard the pirate's ship, with Toon Link's ship nothing wore than a wreck. Jr got his men ready to set sail. Unbeknownst to them all, a smaller boat was following them, carrying Sora and the Primids.

**Are Bowser and Falcon alright? Will Sora succeed in attacking Jr's ship? And why is he chasing it anyway? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for being away for so long. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 34: Disaster in Dreamland

Zelda and Toon Link were still tied up as Bowser Jr sailed his ship through the night time. Despite their struggling, they couldn't cut the ropes that bound them. It seemed they had no chance of escape until a Goomba alerted the prince.

"Captain, There's an unknown vessel heading straight for us!" he cried.

Jr stopped steering the ship and pulled out his paintbrush.

"Then let's get ready!" he ordered.

Everyone on board got ready to attack. Suddenly, a shadow jumped over the side and began to attack. Whoever it was knew how to fight. The minions didn't stand a chance and were swiftly knocked over the side. Jr had blocked the being's weapon with his own but his strength wasn't enough and he was also shoved over the side.

Jr rode atop another Koopa's shell as they swam away. The last thing he said was "Bully!"

Toon Link sighed with relief. "Thanks a lot. You saved us, right Zelda?"

But the princess wasn't smiling. She knew who their 'rescuer' was. No one else would carry a key that big.

"It's been a while, Zelda" Sora smirked as he pointed his key at them. "You're coming with me, both of you!" he explained as a group of Primids came onboard and took them to their hovercraft. As they sailed off, Sora let out a beam of light from his key at Jr's ship, causing it to blow up. Both Toon Link and Zelda stared at the flames and thought the same thing, "We are so screwed."

* * *

In a forest that resided underneath Angel Island, Olimar and R.O.B were trekking. After being knocked off the island by Metal Sonic, R.O.B had activated his boosters and carried Olimar to safety. They landed outside the forest and decided to make their way back as quickly as possible. Since R.O.B had to wait a while before using his boosters, they had to walk until they were underneath the island, then they would have to find a way back up there. It took them a long time, especially with Primids continuously appearing, plus the fact they got lost several times.

Eventually, the found themselves deep in the forest underneath the island. Before R.O.B could activate his boosters, Olimar noticed something.

"R.O.B! Over there!" he cried.

The robot turned and saw two trophies, Mario and Sonic! Before either could make a move, Peach came floating down from the sky using her parasol. Once she landed, she touched the bases and brought the two heroes to life.

"Uh, Peach. What happened?" Mario asked.

"That boy knocked you out of the ship along with Sonic. He tried to capture me but I jumped off and floated down here" she explained.

She then turned to Sonic. "He most probably escaped so…" she paused but kept speaking. "He's still got your friend."

Sonic stared at the ground. He then looked back up. "In that case, we need to hunt that kid down and rescue Amy, and destroy the Primids at the same time!" he declared.

"Will you need assistance?" R.O.B asked, acknowledging of his and Olimar's presence.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Mario.

"The other R. were brainwashed and knocked us off the island up there" Olimar explained. "They were taken by this robot called Metal Sonic and…"

"Metal Sonic?!" Sonic cried.

After a quick exchange of stories, Mario came up with an idea.

"R.O.B. Can you carry all of us up there?" he asked.

"Since my fuel levels are on maximum capacity, it should be possible. There is a 5% of failure" the robot explained.

"Only 5%? That's not that bad, right?" a worried Olimar wondered.

"Oh don't worry" Peach calmed the explorer. "But, why do you ask, Mario?"

"There's bound to be some clues on where that Metal went with the R.. Once we rescue them, we'll try to find Sora" the plumber explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Sonic cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelda and Toon Link were taken to a land that was completely controlled by the Primids. There, the inhabitants were wearing mind control devices on their heads and were building Subspace Bombs, which greatly terrified Zelda. What she didn't know was that this was Dreamland.

They eventually stopped walking in a big empty area that had only a bomb there.

"Once the bomb goes off, we'll be in Subspace. There, you'll serve your purpose and bring about the destruction of this world!" Sora explained to Zelda.

"What about me?" Toon Link asked.

Sora smirked. "I'll leave you tied up here and let the Primids do whatever they want with you."

Toon Link gulped. Sora turned and pulled out another control box with a button on it.

"Now to set the bomb off" Sora said.

Before he could press the button, he heard someone say "STOP!"

He thought it was Zelda but by the time he turned around, he realised the voice was too deep to be Zelda's. He immediately came face to face with Dedede who simply said…

"Hammer time!" before whacking the boy with his hammer, sending him across the ground.

Zelda and Toon Link were eventually untied by Kirby and Pit.

"How'd you guys get here?" asked Pit.

"Long story" Toon Link said.

The team then turned to Sora who was beyond angry.

"I've been hit in the face with a hammer, THREE times today!" he yelled.

"Well, if you weren't so evil, then we wouldn't have hit you" Kirby explained.

"Me, evil? If anyone's evil, you are!" Sora replied.

Before any of the heroes could ask what he meant, he pressed another button on the box. The heroes expected to see either Primids or the brainwashed inhabitants come after them.

Suddenly, someone bashed Dedede over the head. Kirby turned to see who did it but they were gone. Someone grabbed him and threw him backwards into Toon Link. Pit split his bow apart and managed to block someone's leg before knocking them back. The other heroes turned to face their attacker.

"Isn't that Sonic?" asked Dedede.

Zelda shook her head. "No, he's completely different."

The attacker was a hedgehog, only black with red highlights and air skates. He also wore rings around his wrists and a mind control device.

"Who is he?" demanded Kirby.

Sora smiled. "He's Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form!"

Shadow sped at them but they jumped out of the way in time. He turned his attention to Dedede again and kicked him in the stomach. The king tried attacking with his hammer but Shadow was too fast. He dodged and punched Dedede in the face.

He then turned to Pit and fired a bunch of yellow arrows at the angel. Pit pulled out his Mirror Shield and reflected the attack. Shadow dodged his own attack and zoomed at Pit. He tried counter-attacking but Shadow managed to ram into him and knock him back.

Toon Link and Kirby decided to double-team. Kirby jumped and repeatedly kicked Shadow but his foot was grabbed by the hedgehog. While Shadow was distracted, Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it. Kirby managed to wriggle free while the bomb hit Shadow and sent him flying.

Shadow seemed extremely annoyed and began to turn red. He finally let out a huge explosion, greatly injuring the two heroes.

With four out of action, Shadow started looking for Zelda. To his surprise, Zelda had transformed into someone completely different. Namely, Sheik!

Shadow shrugged this off and charged at her. Suddenly, Sheik vanished in a puff of smoke. Using the element of surprise, Sheik threw her chain around him, dragged him to her and kicked him in the stomach. Before the hedgehog could react, she jabbed her fist repeatedly into his face before giving him another kick into the gut, knocking him back. Shadow appeared to get really annoyed and teleported behind Sheik and kicked her across the back of the head. He teleported again and punched her back.

Sheik transformed back into Zelda and got back up. Shadow smirked, thinking finishing her off would be easy until she pulled out a Smash Ball and crushed it. She then pulled out a golden bow and arrow and cried "LIGHT ARROW!"

The arrow went straight through the device and knocked Shadow out.

The other heroes got the strength to get back up and crowded around Shadow. He woke up and shook his head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were taken over by that kid with the key" Kirby explained.

"You're right. I remember now" Shadow said. He turned to Sora. "Ok, you… Hey, why's that thing ticking?"

Sora was already gone and the bomb was about to blow up. The heroes ran back and managed to escape the explosion.

"Now what do we do?" asked Toon Link.

"We go to the source of the problem!" declared Pit. "Let's go into Subspace!"

Dedede turned to Shadow. "Listen, do you think you could free the inhabitants from those devices and fight any Primids you see?"

"Heh, if it involves getting back at that kid, that's good enough for me" Shadow smirked.

So while Shadow freed the inhabitants, the other heroes ventured into Subspace.

* * *

On Angel Island, Mario's team had come across a rocket being guarded by the Primids. After swiftly destroying them, they boarded the rocket and realized that Metal was in a space station. With the coordinates set, Olimar prepared the ship.

"OK, team! We're going up!" he told the others as they strapped themselves in. The rocket eventually took off and headed for Metal's location.

* * *

In Subspace, Sora was talking to his master.

"Do you know where another heart is?" he asked.

The unknown figure, despite Sora's recent failure, spoke calmly.

"Yes. She's on a space station. I'll send you up there but be careful. Another villain is up there with his own Primids. The heart you're looking for, her name is Samus Aran!"

**Will Kirby's team survive in Subspace? Will Mario's team rescue the R.? What'll Sora do with Samus? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Soz for short chapter. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 35: Legendary in the Forest

Snake, Luigi, Pikachu and Yoshi entered the forest, or at least, what was left of it. After it had burnt down, the trees had no leaves and no grassland was left. The team were angry at Sora for doing this, apart from Luigi. He was too busy being absolutely terrified. Being in a burnt forest at night time wasn't a good mix for him. The others tried snapping him out of it.

"Come on, Luigi. There's no need to be scared" Pikachu said.

Yoshi nodded. "Yeah. You're not alone. You've got friends with you."

"For villains, you certainly take care of each other."

The team looked up and standing in one of the burnt trees was Sora.

"What do you mean 'for villains'?" Snake questioned.

Sora sighed. "Why do you all pretend? No matter. I'll just destroy you, right here!"

Sora pulled another control box out and pressed the button on it. A roar was heard and a running sound was heard. Then, a huge beast wearing a mind-control device jumped in front of the heroes and roared again. Pikachu recognized it.

"That's Entei!" he cried.

"What?" the others asked.

"Entei is a legendary Pokémon and uses fire attacks. It must've been what burned the forest down!" the yellow mouse explained.

Entei breathed a column of fire at the heroes who jumped in different directions to avoid it. Snake attacked first, throwing a grenade, but it bounced off. The soldier decided to use close combat and tackled into the beast. But Entei body slammed into Snake, knocking him back into a tree.

Entei was about to bring his paw down when Pikachu jumped on his back and began to electrocute him. Entei tried shaking him off but the electric Pokémon held on. While Entei was distracted, Yoshi threw a barrage of eggs, smashing in Entei's face. Getting fed up, Entei managed to throw Pikachu off his back into Yoshi and shot a purple sphere of energy into them.

Seeing his friends getting knocked about, Luigi jumped into action, repeatedly punching Entei in the side. The legendary turned and swiped his paw at him, but he jumped back in time. He ran to try and destroy the device on its head but Entei suddenly summoned a shield of flames, knocking the plumber back. With the wall of fire protecting it, Luigi had no choice but to simply jump about, avoiding the bursts of fire being fired at him.

Snake, getting back up, tried to think of a way of removing the wall. Looking up, he noticed Sora was focused on the fight. Taking this opportunity, he fired a mortar straight up, knocking Sora out of the tree. Upon landing on the ground in a crumpled heap, Sora let out a cry of pain, distracting Entei, causing him to drop the shield. Seeing this, Luigi jumped and did a karate chop on the device, breaking it.

After it broke, Entei looked confused. Pikachu, recovering from the blast he got, walked up to Entei and said something in Pokémon that the others didn't understand. They saw Entei nod in thanks before taking off.

The team turned to Sora who was seething with anger. Pulling out the control box, he pressed another button and a beeping sound was heard. Looking in the direction of the beeping, they saw a Subspace Bomb. Upon seeing this, they ran as fast as they could out of the forest before it went off.

Once they were out, they turned and saw the purple sphere taking in the whole forest.

"What do we do now?" asked Pikachu.

"We go in there and end this once and for all!" Snake declared, before running into Subspace. Pikachu chased after him and Yoshi was about to follow until he saw Luigi quivering.

"Luigi, what's wrong?"

"I can't go in there. I'm not brave enough. I can't handle it!" Luigi weeped.

"Look, Luigi. You are brave enough. You helped fight Tabuu last time; you fought a nuclear war machine, thousands of Primids and just now, a legendary Pokémon! Now, go in there and help us win this!" Yoshi yelled, giving Luigi the needed encouragement to jump into the purple abyss, with Yoshi following him.

**Can Snake's team survive in Subspace? Does Luigi have the courage to take on the final villain? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	36. Chapter 36

**R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 36: The R.O.B Liberation

Mario, Sonic, Peach, Olimar and R.O.B had arrived at the space station, where they believed the robots were. Now, the only problem was finding them and freeing them from Metal Sonic's control.

As they entered, they were surprised that no Primids attacked. This confused them. Surely Metal would've had some of them guarding the place. Their thoughts were interrupted when Peach called to them.

"Boys, look at this!"

The others came to where Peach was standing and saw a map of the station.

"How convenient" chuckled Mario.

R.O.B scanned the map. "Map copied into integral system. Beginning search for main control room" he beeped.

He began to shake for a few seconds before turning and strolling (if he could stroll) off, leaving the others to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Samus' team had just arrived and were searching for Metal. With both Porky and Ridley out of the way, they fought it would be easy. How wrong they were.

They found the huge, circular room completely empty, until a bunch of Primids appeared. The heroes got into the fighting positions until they realised they weren't attacking. Then, a figure fell from the ceiling and landed in front of them. They didn't recognise him but it was pretty obvious.

Samus stepped forward. "Metal Sonic, I presume?"

Metal looked at the bounty hunter. "You're right. I am the mastermind behind all of this. With my Primids, I'll conquer this world. And you four can be the first to witness my power!"

"So, you brought the Primids back?" questioned Lucas.

"No. I merely found them and persuaded them to join me" the robot explained.

Ness whispered "Then he's not the true villain. Let's end this quickly."

"I won't be defeated so easily" Metal smirked. "Having drained power from that blonde kid's trophy, I've managed to become more powerful. And once I've killed you, I'll completely drain your energies and achieve maximum power!"

Red released Squirtle and said "Let's see how tough you are!"

* * *

Elsewhere, R.O.B had found the control room. The team immediately ran to the computers and began trying to find a way of releasing the robots. R.O.B and Olimar were more skilled so they found a whole load of information about Metal's plan but nothing to free them from their control.

Before they gave up hope, Peach noticed a silver tube on the control panel. She picked it up and examined it. Olimar saw it too and jumped.

"That's the thing Metal used to control the robots!" he exclaimed.

"So, what do we do with it?" asked Sonic.

Peach smiled. "Let's find out" she said, before pressing the button on top.

* * *

Back with the others, Metal was completely thrashing them. Squirtle and Charizard were down and Ivysaur was getting tired. Ness and Lucas were surrounded by Primids and having problems with trying to escape. Samus was suffering the most. The suit was beginning to spark as Metal held her by the throat. He threw her into a wall and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Pathetic" Metal sneered. "I may as well test my other army."

With a flick of his wrist, a huge door opened behind him and an army of robots came out. The Primids dispersed and left the heroes to die at the hands of the R..

"R.? What are they doing here?" asked Ness.

"They are under my control now!" Metal answered. He then ordered the robots to eliminate them. The heroes didn't want to fight them. They knew they were good and couldn't bring themselves to destroy anymore.

The robots' eyes began to glow red but they turned back to normal and stood there. Metal got angry.

"I said 'destroy them'!" he shouted.

One robot turned to face him. "We don't take orders from you!" it said in a robotic voice.

Metal, who was shaking in anger, prepared to strike but stopped when he heard a voice from above.

"Hey, Metal! Up here!"

Metal and the heroes looked up and saw a group of people standing on a platform above them.

"Who's there?" Metal demanded. The answer he got wasn't one he liked.

"Mario!"

"Sonic!"

"Peach!"

"Olimar!"

"R.O.B!"

The five heroes jumped and landed in front of Sonic's doppelganger.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Metal snarled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the blue hedgehog smirked.

Metal didn't bother to say anything. He just jumped straight at him but was knocked back by Mario who kicked him in the head. Samus and the others managed to get the strength to stand up and face him off once more while R.O.B ordered the other robots to fight off the Primids. That was the easy part. For the heroes, it was harder.

Metal fired several bolts of lightning but Mario and Sonic dodged them all. They both jumped and bounced off of Metal's face. This allowed Ivysaur to tackle into the robot, slamming him into a wall. Metal threw the Pokémon off of him and stood back up and charged with amazing speed at the heroes. R.O.B was quick enough to block him with his Arm Rotor. As R.O.B continued to spin, Metal continued to push against it. Eventually, R.O.B ran out of steam and was thrown back into Red. Metal looked pleased but was blown back by Ness' PK Flash and Samus' missiles. Metal skidded across the floor and prepared to get back up. He charged up a large amount of electricity and aimed it at the group until he realised something. Where were Lucas and Olimar?

He got his answer when he found himself covered with Pikmin. This distracted him long enough for Lucas to use PK Freeze and trap him in a block of ice. Lucas and Olimar did a hi-five.

"Nice one, you two" Ness congratulated his friends. He then noticed the ice breaking. It soon shattered, revealing a ticked off Metal. He was about to strike Lucas dead until he heard Red yell "Triple Finish!"

Turning, he saw Ivysaur glowing before being joined by Squirtle and Charizard. They then used a joint attack of Hydro Pump, Solar Beam and Fire Blast. Metal didn't stand a chance. He was hit by the full blast and nearly turned to scrap. Once it was over, Red returned all his Pokémon and Metal reverted back to his old form.

"I'll be back!" Metal declared before using whatever energy he had left to teleport away.

The Primids were all gone and the heroes all congratulated each other.

R.O.B turned to the others. "Thank you for helping to free my people."

"It was no problem" Sonic said. "Now all we have to do is find…"

"Me?"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Sora. Sonic immediately got angry but Mario held him back before he did something stupid.

"You must be that Sora kid?" Olimar asked.

"You got that right" Sora nodded.

Ness got ready to attack. "You'll pay for all the things you've done!"

"I would but I left my wallet at home" Sora said, smirking.

Samus got her arm cannon ready. "I don't know who you are but an enemy of my friends is an enemy of me!"

Sora noticed her and drew his key out. "Samus Aran, you're coming with me and I'll take the princess too!"

"You're not getting anywhere near them!" Lucas yelled.

"If that's the case…" Sora began to say, before turning tail and running down a corridor.

"After him!" Sonic yelled, before speeding after him. R.O.B ordered the other robots to take the space shuttle and get back to the island as the rest followed Sonic.

They eventually caught up with Sonic but he had stopped and was staring at something.

"Hey, what's that thing?" he asked.

Mario looked closely and yelled "Subspace Bomb!"

The timer ended and the team was sucked into Subspace.

**Will Mario and co. find Sora? What does he want with Peach and Samus? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Getting close to the end. R&R!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 37: The Finale Part 1: Enter Subspace

Deep within the dark world of Subspace, Lucario, the Ice Climbers, Wolf and Wario were trying to fid a way out. Wario was being awfully pessimistic.

"When that kid finds us, he and his boss are gonna kill us! We may as well stop trying to escape" the anti-Mario cried.

"Stop blubbering and keep walking!" ordered Wolf.

"It would be nice if the others were here" Popo said.

Nana began to sob. "I wish they were here."

Suddenly, the rest of the Super Smash Bros fell from the sky and landed on top of Lucario and the others.

"Well, Nana, you got your wish" Popo glared at his sister, while Nana just looked embarrassed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and his secret master were watching the Super Smash Bros getting off each other and exchanging stories and greetings.

"This isn't good" the figure murmured. "They're all together and are no doubt set out to stop us"

Sora shrugged. "Then I'll stop them. If we're gonna save the worlds and rescue Kairi then we can't just give up!"

The figure stood still before giving a mysterious object to Sora. "Take this and make sure they don't survive" he ordered. "And don't forget to bring Peach, Zelda and Samus."

As Sora left, the figure turned back to the portal. His attention was focused on Mario, Peach and Bowser.

"Those three. They ruined everything!" the figure cried, losing his calmness and going crazy. "Everything was going perfectly until their 'friendship' blew everything apart. I even had Luigi under my control and I still lost!" He began to regain his composure. "It doesn't matter. Revenge will be mine and so will the worlds!"

* * *

Back with the heroes, Mario was summing everything up.

"So, somebody brought Subspace and the Primids back and this kid with a key called Sora is working for them. Also, several other villains managed to gain control of some of the Primids but they've been taken care of and have no connection with Sora."

Everyone nodded. Ike spoke up. "That kid also has my sister."

"And Amy too!" Sonic added.

"He also wanted Peach, Zelda and Samus" mentioned Olimar.

"He tried to kidnap Krystal" mentioned Fox.

"And for a split moment, he seemed a bit interested in Palutena" Pit thought out loud.

"Why do you think he's focusing on them?" asked Kirby.

"Who knows" replied Luigi.

"He's also been calling us villains" said Falcon.

They turned to Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario and Wolf. Kirby and Meta Knight also glanced at Dedede.

"Well, a few of us are but that's not the point" Falcon continued.

"He acts like he's the good guy" Falco said.

"He must be trying to confuse us" suggested Yoshi.

"I don't think so" Lucario mention.

Everyone faced him, confused.

"What are you talking about? The kid's been trying to kill us!" Wolf yelled.

"Not to mention destroying the world" added Toon Link.

"But when I read his aura, it said he was good" Lucario defended himself.

"Maybe it's all screwed up" mocked Ganondorf.

"Guys, we can't argue amongst ourselves" said Link. "We need to find that Sora kid."

"You could've just asked."

The heroes turned and saw Sora standing opposite them, with an evil smirk on his face.

"I've waited ages for this moment. I'm ending this right here, right now!" he cried.

"Bring it on!" Mario yelled. "Super Smash Bros. Charge!"

The heroes and Sora jumped at the exact same time and charged straight at each other. The final battle had begun!

**Can the Super Smash Bros defeat Sora? Who is the mysterious figure? And what is his connection with Mario? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**

**

* * *

**

We're reaching the end of the story so I've decided to hold a little competition. If you think you know who Sora is working for, send me your answer and if you're right, you can ask 3 questions about my upcoming series, Super Smash Bros Chronicles! So send in who you think it is and I'll reply as quickly as I can.


	38. Chapter 38

**Longest fight I've ever done. Well done to those who guessed the figure's identity correctly and remember that you can ask me three questions about Super Smash Bros: Chronicles. Anyway, next chapter!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 38: The Finale Part 2: The Keyblade Warrior

"I've waited ages for this moment. I'm ending this right here, right now!" Sora cried.

"Bring it on!" Mario yelled. "Super Smash Bros. Charge!"

The heroes and Sora jumped at the exact same time and charged straight at each other. They collided and a huge explosion appeared, leaving a huge dust cloud.

Sora jumped out of it and got his key ready. Mario jumped after him and was about to bring his fist down when Sora blocked it and knocked him back. As Mario fell through the air, Donkey Kong jumped off of him and brought his fists down. It was unexpected and bashed Sora across the floor. As he got up, Mario and DK charged at him. Before they tackled into him, Sora noticed Link coming from behind with his sword. The boy jumped, causing plumber, monkey and elf to crash into each other.

Sora smirked at his work but didn't notice Samus coming from behind. She kicked him through the air towards Kirby who turned into stone and zoomed straight to the ground with Sora underneath him. The ensuing crash greatly injured Sora and it got worse for him when Kirby jumped off and allowed Fox to drive his heel into Sora's gut. Fox backed off for a while and regrouped with Samus and Kirby as Sora stood back up. Sora pointed his key at them and launched a fireball at them. They were in so much shock; they didn't have time to move.

Sora turned round in time to avoid Pikachu's Skull Bash. The yellow mouse skidded across the floor and summoned a thunderbolt from the sky to crash into the kid. Sora summoned a shield made from wind to block it. He took the shield off and charged at Pikachu and brought his key down. To his surprise, Marth came out of nowhere and countered by knocking the key out of Sora's hands and slashing him across the chest with his sword. Recoiling from the pain, Sora made a dash for his key but Game and Watch had grabbed it and was pointing it at Sora. The boy stretched his hand out and the key vanished and reappeared in his hand. G&W was taken by surprise, allowing Sora to jump over him and kick him in the back. Due to his lightweight, G&W was sent flying into Pikachu and Marth.

Luigi, Diddy and Zelda formed a circle around Sora, cutting off his escapes. Luigi used his fireballs, Diddy fired his popguns and Zelda used Din's Fire. Unfortunately, Sora shot an ice spell through Luigi's fireball; freezing Luigi, followed by reflecting the speeding peanut back at Diddy; sending him sprawling across the floor. He then summoned the wind shield again to block the incoming Din's Fire. Instead of attacking Zelda he pointed his key at her throat. Zelda kind of knew why he wasn't attacking her. He wanted her for something so he couldn't harm her. But she wasn't giving up so easily. She charged a huge amount of magic in her hands and sent Sora flying into the air.

While he was up there, Pit fired an arrow which was quickly blocked. Pit decided to take the fight to the air and flew up to engage Sora. Somehow, the boy was able to stay aloft. Pit didn't dwell on it for long and the two began to exchange blows using their respective blades. Eventually, Sora kicked Pit to the ground and flew after him, ready to impale him on his key. Thankfully, Meta Knight blocked it and the two got into a sword fight. To the knight's surprise, Sora blocked every slash. He was as fast as Meta Knight, which wasn't a good thing. Deciding to take the element of surprise, Meta Knight jumped back and used his Drill Rush move. Sora however saw it coming and jumped over it. Meta Knight stopped and turned round to strike when Sora slashed him across the face, knocking him across the ground. Sora charged up another spell but stopped when Falco zoomed from the side and kicked him in the face. He whipped out his blaster and fried several shots but they were too slow and Sora dodged them easily. He fired a bolt of lightning from his key and zapped Falco with it.

Sora was about to finish Falco off when he found Charizard looming over him. The red dragon breathed fire at him but Sora jumped back to avoid it. He threw his key at Charizard, getting him in the throat, greatly injuring him. As Red consoled his fallen comrade, Ike charged at Sora and swung his sword down. Sadly, he was too slow and Sora sidestepped before kicking Ike in the face and slashing him back with his own blade. Sora slowly walked up to the fallen Ike and prepared to kill him but he failed to notice the mysterious box nearby. Snake threw it off and got Sora in a chokehold and began to break his neck (he does it in Brawl yet it doesn't kill them). Snake eventually stopped but only to allow Ike to slash Sora across the chest. With satisfaction, Snake threw Sora behind him and onto the floor.

Sora used his key to help himself get back up but was bonked on the head by a turnip. Turning, he saw Peach giggling at him. He knew he wasn't allowed to hurt her but he was consumed with rage, he charged at her. However, Peach pulled out a frying pan and clubbed Sora round the face with it. While he spun around in a dizzy trance, Yoshi grabbed him with his tongue and began to chew him. He spat him back out and Sora was incredibly disgusted. Getting back up, he turned to attack but Yoshi jumped, revealing Ganondorf who used a Warlock Punch and sent him flying several feet.

As he landed, he saw the Ice Climbers coming towards him, hammers ready. He quickly got back up and knocked them both away. He grabbed Popo and threw him into Nana who fell over. She cowered as Sora prepared to bring his key down but it was blocked by a much bigger hammer. Dedede's. The penguin jumped back and challenged Sora. He replied by bringing his key down and to Dedede's surprise, several balls of light surrounded him, knocking Dedede back. Wolf who witnessed this, pulled out his blaster and fired but Sora easily blocked it. Deciding to use hand-to-hand, Wolf ran at his opponent and, with surprising speed, shoulder barged him. Sora jumped back up, flinging his feet into Wolf's face.

Lucario stepped forward and stood there, focused on Sora. He closed his eyes and focused on his aura. It was still blue. When he opened them, he realised Sora was standing right in front of him. Before he could retaliate, Sora swung his key up, knocking Lucario up into the air and threw his key after him, which knocked the Aura Pokémon back down. Satisfied, Sora turned to fight some more and saw Ness with his fingers glowing. He threw a PK Fire at him which set Sora alight. He rolled on the ground trying to put it out, while Ness launched a PK Flash at him. The blast knocked him into the air, allowing Sonic, who got some extra air with Ness' help, to spin right into him, sending him into the ground causing an explosion. Sonic got back up and dragged Sora up. He then backflipped, slamming Sora into the ground.

The key wielder was getting beyond annoyed and stood back up. Bowser, wanting some of the action, charged at Sora and grabbed the key. Sora tried to pull it out of the Koopa's grip but Bowser was persistent. He began to punch Sora in the face and was about to bite his face off when Sora fired a thunderbolt from his key, electrocuting Bowser and knocking him off the key, almost crushing Wario. The fat man helped Bowser up and he jumped at Sora. He got ready to counter but Wario jumped over his head, landing on the other side of him. Bowser caught on to Wario's plan and the two crushed Sora between them. As they pulled apart, Sora was dazed, giving Toon Link the chance to throw a bomb at him which sent Sora flying.

As he was about to crash, R.O.B grabbed him, flew up into the air, turned Sora upside down and slammed him headfirst into the ground. Sora rolled to the side to avoid a punch, jumped up and punched the robot across the head. He was about to strike again, when he got electrocuted. He found a horde of yellow Pikmin on him and Olimar at a safe distance with some more Pikmin. Sora shook the ones on him off as Olimar ordered the whole battalion to attack. Sora spun around with his key, killing the Pikmin, before charging at a frightened Olimar, picking him up and throwing him. Before he crashed, Captain Falcon grabbed him and set him down before running at Sora. He tried to shoulder barge but Sora jumped over him and kicked him the back.

He was about to throw his key at him until he found himself getting sleepy. Jigglypuff was singing and causing Sora to get tired. Before he fell asleep, Jigglypuff used Rest, sending Sora up into the air. He had never seen an attack like that before. As he was up there, Lucas jumped above him and used PK Thunder on himself, rocketing him into Sora. This slammed Sora into the ground, causing another explosion.

Once the dust settled, the key wielder crawled out of the crater he made, battered and bruised. The Super Smash Bros gathered in front of him.

Bowser laughed "Nice try, kid. But you can't beat all of us!"

Lucas stood forward. "Yeah, as long as we're together, we'll never lose!"

Sora stood back up, not prepared to lose. He then remembered the item the mysterious figure gave him. He pulled it out and recognized it. He'd seen it in action and knew how powerful it was. Smirking, he showed it to the heroes who gaped.

Peach immediately screamed "He's got a Smash Ball!"

Mario made an attempt to grab it but Sora had already crushed. He began to glow and, in a flash of light, transformed. His clothes had changed from black to gold and he was now carrying another key.

Everyone said the same thing "Uh oh" as Sora charged at them with amazing speed and strength. He went straight through them, knocking them high into the air. They came back down in an explosion. The dust cleared and all that remained were trophies.

Sora stared. He'd done it. They were dead. The worlds were safe now, he thought. The mysterious figure appeared behind him and began to clap.

"That was the best entertainment I've been in ages! Thanks to you, Sora, the worlds are safe. Now, I'll take Peach, Zelda and Samus. You take the rest and put them somewhere safe and locked up" he ordered.

Sora nodded and got a bunch of Primids to carry the trophies away except for Peach, Zelda and Samus, who the figure took. Sora wasn't entirely sure where to put them. He then came across a huge purple door. The figure had forbidden him to go in there but surely he wouldn't mind if the trophies were dumped there. He told the Primids to put them in there as he walked off. The Primids did as they were told and threw the remains of the heroes in there. As they shut the door, another figure emerged from the shadows and stared at the trophies. Whoever it was said one thing:

"It's them!"

**Will the Super Smash Bros recover from their fight? What does the mysterious figure want with Peach, Zelda and Samus? Who was that in the forbidden room and how do they know the Smash Bros? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Getting really close to the climax. I may make the next chpater extra long so it becomes the final one. So, enjoy the penultimate chapter of...**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 39: The Finale Part 3: The Rescue Plan

Last time, the Super Smash Bros fought and lost to Sora. Now, their trophies were locked up in a forbidden room. Sora didn't know why it was forbidden but he didn't ask questions. Anyway, it seemed like all was lost until it turned out somebody else was in that room.

"It's them" they whispered. The figure stared at the horde of dead heroes. Whoever it was had no idea how they were like this but edged to them slowly, in fear of them attacking. The closest one was Olimar. They looked at it and gave it a little kick. Nothing happened. They sighed with relief but inadvertently put their hand on the base. In a flash of light, Olimar stood up, rubbing his head.

"Oh man, where am I?" he mumbled.

He noticed the figure who began to back away.

"Did you bring me back? Thanks" Olimar smiled to the figure. To his surprise, they looked frightened. He realised that the others were trophies and asked the person to help him bring them back. The person nodded but still looked fearful.

It didn't take long till the whole team was standing again.

"Alright! We're still alive!" cheered Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, it's a good thing this other person was here" Olimar replied.

The heroes turned to the figure who brought Olimar back. It was a girl wearing pink and she had short brown hair.

Mario stepped forward. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl seemed resistant but spoke. "I'm Kairi" she mumbled.

"Well thanks a lot, Kairi" Mario said, with a thumbs up.

Pikachu moved a bit closer. "Are you OK? You seemed frightened about something" he asked.

Kairi was still hesitant. Bowser was getting fed up.

"Listen girly, what the heck's wrong with you?" he cried.

Kairi seemed to get angry all of a sudden. "Don't act like you don't know! You destroyed my home!"

Everyone jumped back in surprise. "We'd never do that!" Fox defended.

They made a quick glance towards the villains. Ganondorf held his hands up in defence. "Don't look at us" he said.

Kairi began to get unsure. She had seen them attack yet their reactions seemed genuine.

"I saw you all attack. My world was overcome in darkness and vanished. When I woke up, I was trapped in here and have been ever since" she explained.

Now the team was really confused. As Mario began to think, he saw Yoshi sniffing the air.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the green dinosaur.

Yoshi turned to him. "I'm picking up several scents but I can't seem to find Peach's."

The plumber spun around and scanned the area. Peach was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Peach?"

Link took a look around. "Zelda's gone too!"

"And Samus!" yelled Pikachu.

Marth drew his sword. "That Sora kid must've taken them!"

At the mention of the key wielder, Kairi jumped.

"Sora! You know Sora?" she asked.

"How do you know Sora?" asked Diddy.

Wolf pulled his blaster out. "Maybe she's aligned with him!"

"No" Lucario said, stepping in front of Wolf. "I've read her aura. She's on our side."

Wolf retaliated, "You said that about Sora and look how that ended!"

"Trust me. I'm right. Besides, if she was, would she be locked up here?" Lucario asked.

Wolf remained silent. An awkward silence followed. Nothing seemed to make sense. Someone decided to break the silence.

"I've got an idea" said DK.

Everyone turned to him, looking quite surprised. DK was strong but he wasn't the brightest bulb. They kept quiet just to hear him out.

"Sora and Kairi must've come from the same world. And Kairi says she saw us destroy it. And from what Lucario saw, Sora is working for someone. What if that someone used copies of us to destroy their world, saved Sora and tricked him into thinking we were the ones responsible? And, in order to fuel his anger, he said we had kidnapped Kairi" the ape explained.

Another silence followed before Falco said "That actually makes sense."

"So it's settled. Sora's master is the real villain and we have to put a stop to him!" Mario declared.

"How do we do that?" asked Luigi.

"Simple. We'll split into two teams. One shall take Kairi and try to find Sora so that she can explain that we're the good guys. Think you can help us with that?" Mario turned to Kairi.

Now that she knew she was in safe hands, Kairi smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now the rest of us will try to find Peach, Zelda, Samus, Mist and Amy" Mario continued. "Are we all in agreement?"

The heroes cheered, indicating they knew the plan. It was time to end this thing.

* * *

After Bowser and DK bashed the door down, the heroes went in two different directions. Mario, Bowser, DK, Wario, Link, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Dedede, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Red, Ike, Ness, and Sonic went one way while Luigi, Diddy, Yoshi, Toon Link, Pit, Ice Climbers, R.O.B, Kirby, Olimar, Wolf, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Marth, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch and Snake went the other way with Kairi.

* * *

Luigi's team took it slowly. They had no idea when Sora might just pop up and they knew he was tough. As they walked, Lucario slowed down so he was walking next to Kairi.

"Kairi. Could you answer a question for me?" he asked.

Kairi was a bit shocked that Lucario would ask something like that out of the blue but nodded.

Lucario drew a breath. "What is your relationship with Sora?"

Kairi wasn't sure where he was going with this but still answered. "We're just good friends."

"Is it possible you're more than friends?" Lucario questioned.

Mow she knew where he was going with this. "Well, I may harbour certain feelings for him but I don't know if he feels the same way" she responded.

Lucario smiled. "I'm sure he'd accept your feelings and I'm even surer that he would return them" he said, kindly.

Kairi smiled back. She was glad these guys weren't evil and actually really nice. Their little conversation was interrupted when a voice spoke.

"So, it looks like you're still alive. I knew I should've checked where Sora dumped you" it said.

The heroes got into fighting positions and stood in front of Kairi.

The voice spoke again. "And it looks like Kairi has escaped too. Oh well, it doesn't matter, now that everything is in place."

Snake spoke "I'm guessing you're the one responsible for all this!"

"You're quite right. I am the true mastermind behind it all. I have to admit, this is the best work I've done" the voice replied.

The heroes' eyes darted all over the place but Luigi was thinking.

"That voice sounds awfully familiar" he said to himself.

"Ah, it's good you're memory is still fresh… Mr. L!" the voice said.

As soon as he said 'Mr. L', Luigi began to shake, more than usual, and his voice was clearly filled with terror.

"Luigi, what's the matter?" Kirby asked.

Luigi's only response was "No. Not him. Please, ANYONE BUT HIM!!!"

"But it is me! And now, I'll be taking that girl!" the voice cried. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Mario's team were patrolling Subspace and had no luck with finding the villain or the girls. They found the next best thing though. Sora. He was lying on the floor, fast asleep. Being as quiet as they could, Bowser and DK grabbed his arms and hoisted him up. This woke him up and he struggled but get free. And he couldn't summon his key either.

"You know, I was just dreaming about you. How you destroyed my home and took Kairi away from me. I'll kill you for good this time!" he snarled.

"You're not in any position to make death threats" said Sonic.

"Yeah. Besides, Kairi was the one who brought us back" explained Ness.

Sora was stunned.

"Look, Sora. We're on the same side. The guy you're working for is the real villain. He tricked you" Mario said.

Sora seemed doubtful. "Prove it" he said.

As soon as he said that, Luigi's team fell from the sky and landed with a thud. Kairi was the only one who wasn't badly damaged. Mario's team forgot all about Sora and ran to their fallen comrades.

"Bro, what happened?" Mario asked Luigi.

"He's back, Mario. He's back!"

"Who's back?"

"Why me of course!"

Everyone turned to the voice as Sora's master revealed himself.

"I am the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, Lord of Subspace and soon to be king of all worlds…

**DIMENTIO!!!**

**The true villain is revealed! Will the Super Smash Bros be able to stop him? Find out next time on Return of the Subspace Emissary!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Grab something to eat and drink because this chapter is uber-long! I'd like to dedicate this to my supportive parents and all the people who've reviewed, submitted this story to their favourites or story alert or have just been supportive. Now, let's get the show on the road!**

Super Smash Bros:

Return of the Subspace Emissary

Chapter 40: The Finale Part 4: For the Sake of All Worlds

Mario and Bowser stood there in shock as Dimentio floated in front of them.

"How is this possible? You were destroyed!" Mario exclaimed.

"I was for a short while but the Chaos Heart helped" Dimentio explained. "Before my soul departed, the Chaos Heart reacted to my death by bringing me back."

"Sounds like something that would only happen in one of those Fanfiction things" said Wolf. There was an awkward pause.

"Anyway," Dimentio continued, "Unfortunately, I was trapped here in Subspace. I could've escaped but Tabuu would've killed me for good if he was aware of my presence."

Bowser asked "So you've been here this whole time?"

"Correct. I even witnessed the final battle against Tabuu. Once he died, I took over and set about bringing the Primids back. Sadly, they weren't all in my power. I was however able to make my own versions of the Subspace Bombs to rip up the land. I wanted something that would catch your attention and bring you here so you could be defeated" Dimentio explained.

"Well, now we're all here and we'll kick your butt!" yelled Fox.

"Yeah. Three people defeated you when you were super powerful. This won't even be a challenge!" declared Sonic.

Dimentio waggled his finger. "I wouldn't be so optimistic. After all, I was able to destroy a whole world."

Sora stared st him. "What? _You _destroyed my home?"

"Of course. Once I realised the host was there, I set about ruining it. But then I noticed you. The Keyblade Master. With your help, I knew things would be easier. So, I told you the Super Smash Bros were responsible so you would work for me." Dimentio began to chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it? The one who saved all worlds from impending darkness ends up dooming them to it."

Sora couldn't believe it. He collapsed in despair. The others looked both angry and confused.

G&W beeped which everyone didn't understand but Meta Knight translated it as "What do you mean 'host'?"

"Well, my plan to get revenge is to destroy all the worlds and rebuild perfect ones to rule over. Without the Chaos Heart, I set about getting the next best thing, Tabuu!"

Everyone jumped in surprise. "Tabuu? You're intent of bringing that madman back?" demanded Ganondorf.

"Well, not completely. His soul will exist in another body but I'll control him. Of course, I needed something else to transfer his soul into the host. The Pure Hearts."

Mario looked confused. "But the Pure Hearts are objects of light. How would they bring back an evil person?"

Dimentio spoke again. "Not the exact Pure Hearts. Seven substitutes that existed in the bodies of seven different maidens. A bit like the Princesses of Heart. Eh, Sora?"

Sora recoiled in horror. He was beginning to see what he had done and now the worlds were paying the price.

"So, these hearts… I think I can guess whose bodies they inhabit" said Pit.

Dimentio smirked and snapped his fingers. On one side of him appeared the trophies of Peach, Zelda and Samus. On the other side were Mist and Amy.

"You let them go, right now!" threatened Ike.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Dimentio said calmly.

Wario scoffed. "You seem to be forgetting that you have five. Not seven."

"Well, I'm prepared."

Dimentio snapped his fingers again, causing an echo.

* * *

In the jungle, Krystal was watching the monkeys rebuilding their homes. Suddenly, she vanished in a flash of purple light.

* * *

In Skyworld, Palutena was sitting on her throne, wondering how Pit was. Then, like Krystal, she vanished in a purple light.

* * *

Back in Subspace, their trophies appeared next to Dimentio. It was Pit and Fox's turn to get angry now.

"How did you do that?" asked a confused Nana.

"Sora was able to place invisible devices on them that turn them into trophies and bring them here. A bit like the badges that Dedede made, only with a different reaction. I only had enough power to make two" explained Dimentio.

He continued, "Now, I have all seven and the host!" he cried.

Yoshi looked about nervously. "Who's the host?"

"I'm glad you asked" Dimentio sneered, snapping his fingers once more. A scream was heard from Kairi's direction as she floated up into the air. Sora tried to save her but was knocked back by a forcefield.

Once she was in the air, the seven trophies began to circle and glow as Dimentio chanted.

"Seven purest hearts. Use the surrounding darkness to resurrect the Subspace entity!"

Seven lights emanated from the trophies, piercing Kairi, causing her to cry in pain. Her screams were absolute torture to the heroes, who could do nothing to save her.

Dimentio spoke again. "Here is your new body, TABUU!"

Kairi was engulfed in a blue light, as the trophies flew upwards, suspending over her. As the light vanished, Kairi was different. Her body was how light blue and looked like she was made out of data. She also had a pair of butterfly wings on her back. She'd probably be beautiful if it wasn't for the cold stare in her red eyes.

Dimentio began to cackle, insanely. "I give you, the destroyer of all worlds, KAIBU!"

The heroes stared at the newly transformed Kairi and prepared for the inevitable.

"Now, Kaibu, destroy these vermin!" Dimentio ordered, but she just floated there. "Didn't you hear me? I said destroy them!" Dimentio repeated. Still, she did nothing.

Dimentio eventually lost his cool. "I said destroy. You know, it's like annihilating, obliterating. JUST KILL THEM!!!"

Kaibu turned to Dimentio and suddenly grabbed him by the throat. For the first time ever, Dimentio looked scared. Before he could ask what she was doing, he began to get electrocuted. Next thing he knew, he was glowing blue before exploding.

"Woah, she's gone completely berserk!" cried Falco. That wasn't the end of it. Kaibu turned to face the heroes. They knew what they had to do. The team, except Sora, jumped at her and prepared to fight.

Mario and Luigi tried to hit her but she teleported behind them and smacked them away. Bowser and Link had a go but she charged at them with some sort of blade. Both were too slow and slashed upwards.

Ganondorf and Toon Link jumped from behind but she turned around, turned into a shark shaped blade and shot straight through them. Pit flew at her but she threw a whip at him, which caught him and she threw him into the Ice Climbers.

She then pulled out a circular spiky disk and threw it at R.O.B who managed to avoid it but got Kirby. The robot made an attempt of attacking her while her defences were down but the disk returned like a boomerang and knocked him over. Meta Knight flew at her while Dedede tried to attack from underneath but a forcefield made from electricity surrounded her and badly injured the two before they were sent flying.

Olimar threw Pikmin at her while Fox used his blaster but they didn't do anything. Before they knew it, Kaibu was repeatedly karate chopping them. The final hit sent them flying, nearly hitting Falco and Wolf, who ran as fast as they could to attack her but she fired several bullets at them from her hands. They managed to use their Reflectors in time but were unprepared for the huge ball of energy she fired at them.

Captain Falcon ran full speed and was able to get a hit. To his horror, she didn't feel a thing. Kaibu then transformed into a yellow object that grabbed hold of the F-Zero pilot and bashed into the ground. He was thrown upwards, eventually crashing into Pikachu. Red pulled out Squirtle and the turtle used Waterfall to reach her. To both their surprise, she sent out different copies of herself that did damage to both Pokémon and Trainer. A few even hit Lucario who was trying to do a sneak attack.

Jigglypuff floated towards her but a bunch of lights sparkled for a quick second before blowing up and sending the puffball falling through the air. Marth would've caught her but he was hit by the explosions too. Ike, Ness, Lucas, G&W, Snake and Sonic decided to join up for a final assault but to their surprise, Kaibu became gigantic and fired lasers from her eyes that sent them sprawling into the rest of the heroes.

They were all weak and had barely got any hits and even those did nothing. It seemed like they had lost. Mario tried getting up but fell back down.

Sora was watching the whole thing. He would've fought too but he was too distraught with helping the bad guy. Suddenly, images of his friends appeared before him, all saying the same thing…

"Don't give up, Sora!"

The last one was Kairi who smiled at him and said "Don't lose hope, Sora. I need you to save me, the Super Smash Bros and the worlds. Don't let despair cloud your heart."

Sora nodded. He never gave up before and he wasn't going to start now. He looked at Kaibu and noticed the seven trophies hovering over her. He stared at his key and decided to give it a shot. He threw it between the trophies. It hit something invisible that caused an explosion. The trophies fell to the floor while Kaibu screamed in pain.

The others looked up and ran to the fallen trophies.

"What happened?" Ness asked.

R.O.B was scanning Kaibu. "Her power level has dropped. The trophies must've been supplying her with energy" he stated.

Mario turned to Sora and the two exchanged thumbs up. Mario then touched the base of Peach's trophy. Link, Pikachu, Fox, Pit, Ike and Sonic did the same thing with Zelda, Samus, Krystal, Palutena, Mist and Amy respectively.

The girls seemed a bit confused but the heroes all said the same thing. "Stay back!"

The girls retreated except for Peach, Zelda and Samus.

"We'll fight too!" they exclaimed.

All 36 heroes turned to face the weakened Kaibu.

"You ready, Sora?" asked Mario.

"You bet, Mario" he responded. "Let's do this. For the sake of all worlds!"

Bowser attacked first. Kaibu threw the boomerang disk but Bowser dodged it and slashed her across the face. She was knocked back in pain and Captain Falcon came from behind to knee her in the back. She was thrown forward and hit by the disk on its return. She was about to fire a barrage of bullets at them but Diddy latched onto her face and began to smack her. She threw him off but DK caught him in his arms. He followed that up by spinning horizontally, damaging her.

Fox and Falco attacked her from opposite sides by dashing past her, making an X shape in their after wake before turning around and firing their blasters. She tried sending copies of herself at them but Ganondorf jumped and slammed his fist into her gut, sending her crashing into the ground. She pulled out her blade and sped towards Ganondorf who sidestepped the attack. When Kaibu's back was on them, the Ice Climbers attacked simultaneously with their hammers. Their combined strength added to Kaibu's already high damage. She turned towards them and knocked them away with a swipe of her hands but Ganondorf was there to catch them.

Ike used Aether to gain height and bring his sword down on her but she blocked it with her own. Ike was too slow to counter her attack. She approached him and was about to bring the blade down on him when Jigglypuff slapped her from behind. Kaibu became distracted and tried slashing Jigglypuff up with her blade but she was always dodging. This gave Ike time to fully charge up his Eruption move and engulf Kaibu in flames. Once they cleared, Kaibu was disoriented so she wasn't prepared for Kirby and Dedede using their hammers to smash her from both sides.

As she shook away the two hammer wielders, Link threw a bomb at her while Lucario used Aura Sphere. The combined attack attracted her attention and she threw her whip at them. Link was caught but before he could be thrown anywhere, Lucas managed to destroy it with a PK Fire. Kaibu became enraged at this and charged at the three but was stopped when Luigi knocked her away with a Luigi Cyclone.

She was sent towards Mario who jumped and brought his fist down on her head, sending her plummeting to the ground. The result was an impending explosion. Kaibu got back up and turned her hateful gave to Mario. Before she could do anything though, Marth came from the side and repeatedly attacked her with his sword, not letting her retaliate. However, she broke through and grabbed him by the throat. She was about to serve Marth the same treatment she gave Dimentio when Meta Knight attacked from behind. She turned her attention to the masked swordsman and threw Marth at him, knocking the two out of the air and towards the ground.

She was then attacked from behind again by G&W with his goldfish bowl. She turned and fired three balls of energy at him but he absorbed them with his Oil Bucket. He threw the oil all over her, knocking her in Ness' direction who pulled out his baseball bat and swung it at her. She crashed into the ground with a thud. She got up with her red eyes glowing with hate when she found herself covered in Pikmin. Olimar stood nearby looking quite smug. They attacked her using all means until she used her electric forcefield to kill them. She was about to do the same to Olimar but Peach stopped her by swinging her golf club into her face, sending her sideways.

While she was in the air, Pikachu used Thunder to crash into her. It made her fall to the ground faster and Pikachu rolled out of the way, barely avoiding her. As she got up, Pit ran at her and the two exchanged blows with their respective blades. Kaibu was getting steadily weaker so Pit spun his blades in a ring formation and knocked her backwards towards Squirtle who swiped across her face with his tail before head butting her with all his strength. Kaibu was getting frustrated and threw Squirtle as far as she could. Thankfully, R.O.B caught the turtle and fired a fully charged laser which went straight through where her heart would be.

She fell to the floor in pain, allowing Samus to wrap her Grapple Beam around her and bring her in. As Kaibu came close, Samus shot out her foot, knocking her off the beam and sliding across the floor towards Snake who placed C4 on her before backing off and setting it off. Kaibu blew the dust away and, using her wings, flew up and began to charge something up. Before she released it, a blue blur went straight through the left wing, breaking it. It uncurled to reveal Sonic, smirking at her. Kaibu tried to attack using only one wing but Sora jumped and broke the right one. With noting to sustain her, she fell to the ground while Sora repeatedly struck her across the chest with his Keyblade. They both crashed into the ground.

Sora got back up but found Kaibu with her blade to his neck. Before she could attack, Toon Link threw a bomb that gave Sora the cover to escape. Kaibu charged at Toon Link with the intent of chopping him up but Wario jumped in the way and let off a huge fart that blew Kaibu away, as well as making her recoil with disgust. In her weak moment, Wolf jumped and kicked her across the face before bringing his claws down on the same spot he hit. Kaibu tried to attack but Yoshi wrapped his tounge around her, preventing her from moving. She then saw Zelda running towards her with her hands glowing. Zelda skidded to a stop and let her magic out, knocking Kaibu out of Yoshi's tounge.

The data monster got back up, badly wounded, but she wasn't going down so easily. Her body began to glow red as little sparks of energy emanated from her body.

"What's she doing?" asked Pikachu.

"She's about to blow up and no doubt she'll take all worlds and us with her!" Snake exclaimed.

Sora looked about for anything that could help and he spotted one Smash Ball. He knew that wouldn't be enough to stop her. But a sudden idea came to his head. It might not work but it was worth a try. He grabbed it but didn't break it. He motioned to the others.

"Hey! Everyone touch this!" he cried.

The others didn't know where he was going with this but did it anyway. Everyone managed to touch the item and they all began to glow.

"OK, now, everyone transfer your power to Mario" Sora continued.

Now the others were confused but Kaibu was beginning to shake so the tried. They stretched their hands out and their power seemed to leave their bodies and enter Mario's. He was beginning to glow even more and now, he seemed to understand Sora's plan.

"Alright, Kaibu! I'm ending this now!" he yelled.

He jumped into the air, forming a white sphere in his hand that was glowing. He then threw it downwards crying "SUPER ALL STAR BOMB!!!"

The bomb hit the ground and exploded with a blinding flash of light that engulfed the heroes, the girls and Kaibu. No one knew what happened next.

* * *

When the heroes woke up, they found themselves in a green field and the sun was high in the sky. The problem was they were surrounded by Primids. To their surprise though, a pillar of light was standing near them that spread out wiping the purple monsters out. Even though they didn't see it happen, they knew what the light did.

* * *

It spread over the whole world and beyond, wiping out the Primids and restoring any damage the Subspace Bombs did. All over the world, citizens cheered for joy. The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, the monkeys, the robots, Sonic's friends and everyone else celebrated. It was over.

* * *

The Super Smash Bros danced for joy and exchanged hugs. Even the villains couldn't resist but smile. The only one who wasn't was Sora. He was standing over Kairi's lifeless form. It had looked like it had all been too much for her. Sora tried his best not to cry but he couldn't help it. He may have saved the worlds once more and no doubt he would end up back in his own world soon enough but he had still lost Kairi. The others stopped their celebrations in respect and Mario tried to comfort Sora.

"It's OK, Sora. Let it all out" the plumber said.

Sora struggled to speak through the tears. "I never got to tell her…how much I cared for her…how much I loved her…I LOVED HER!!!"

He broke down into even more sobs, prompting the boys to hang their heads in sadness while the girls cried. An eternity seemed to pass until they all heard someone say "I love you, too."

They all stopped and saw Kairi's eyes open. She slowly got back up and smiled at Sora who was still in shock. He soon smiled and the two embraced. The heroes cheered as they kissed. Now, everything had worked out.

Suddenly, Sora and Kairi began to glow. They stopped their kiss to turn to the others.

"It looks like we're going home" Kairi said.

"Sorry for being such a jerk" Sora apologised.

"It's OK. You were being used" Luigi said. "I know how it feels."

"I guess this is goodbye" said Kirby.

Sora nodded and gave the heroes thumbs up. They all replied with the same thing "Goodbye Sora and Kairi!"

The teens waved goodbye as the light covered them up completely. When it stopped glowing, they were gone.

Mario sighed. "I guess it's over."

Bowser smirked as his Koopa Clown Car came from the sky. "Got that right, plumber. Now, I'm gonna kidnap Peach!"

He turned around but was surprised to see Peach already in there. "Come one, then. Let's get this done quickly" she said.

Bowser shrugged and jumped in and flew off. "See ya Mario!"

Mario smiled. "Come on, Luigi. Let's go save her without any interruptions!"

Luigi smiled back as the two gave chase, with Yoshi lagging behind. "Wait up guys! I'll help too!" he yelled after them.

Link turned around and saw Ganondorf walking away, with Zelda under his arm.

"Ganondorf. Get back here" Link chuckled.

The dark wizard turned slowly to see Link standing there with his sword ready, before running off. Zelda couldn't help but laugh as she was carried off.

"Come on, Link! You're faster than him!" she yelled. Link proceeded to chase after her, with Toon link in tow.

Samus pressed buttons on her wrist and her ship came down from the sky as she turned to Pikachu.

"Listen, Pikachu. I'm sorry for yelling at you" she apologised.

Pikachu shook his head. "It's OK. Come on, let's go home!" he responded. Samus smiled behind her helmet as they went into her ship and flew off.

Fox, Falco, DK, Diddy, Wolf and Krystal then saw the Great Fox come down, with Peppy speaking over the loudspeaker.

"It's good to see you fellas are alright" he said.

"Thanks, Peppy" replied Fox. As he, Falco and Krystal boarded the ship; he turned to the other three. "Hey, DK, we can drop you and Diddy off at the jungle" he cried.

The two monkeys nodded and followed them, while Wolf skulked off.

"I don't need you pity, McCloud" he said.

"Are you sure?" Fox asked. "We won't turn you in. I swear."

Wolf glanced at the ship once more, sighed and boarded.

Kirby walked up to Palutena and whispered, "I hope you don't mind my asking but do you have something you want to tell Pit?"

The goddess glanced at him and then at Pit. She walked towards him and said "Pit, I need to tell you something, in private."

Pit wasn't sure what she meant until she gave him a peck on the cheek. Blushing, he followed her up into Skyworld.

Kirby smiled as they left. He then heard something and turned to see the Halberd, with Meta Knight, Dedede, Ike, Marth, G&W and Mist boarding.

"Come on, Kirby. I'll get us back to Dreamland!" Meta Knight yelled. Kirby nodded and followed suit.

Sonic smiled as he saw his friends depart before turning to Amy. "I'm glad you're safe" he said.

Amy giggled. "Thanks, Sonic. And do you think that maybe…"

Before she could finish, Sonic had already taken off. Amy got annoyed and chased after him.

Wario heard a car horn and saw Waluigi in the Wario Car waving to him.

"Hey, bro. Where've you been?" the lanky brother asked.

"Saving the world. Now come on, I feel like a garlic pizza with extra garlic" Wario responded.

Captain Falcon climbed in with them. "You wouldn't mind dropping me off in Mute City, would you?" he asked.

"Sure, why not. I feel like a vacation" Wario said, as they drove off.

The Ice Climbers and Lucario decided to head back to the mountain to check on Articuno. Plus, Nana wanted to do something to get her mind off of Subspace.

Ness, Lucas, Red and Jigglypuff began to walk back to Onett for something to eat and a game of baseball.

Olimar and R.O.B were debating about how they were going to get back to Angel Island when a chopper appeared, dropping a ladder for Snake. As he began to climb, he turned to them and asked them if they wanted a lift. Nodding, the twosome joined him as they climbed into the chopper and took off.

As the heroes parted ways, they were all thinking the same thing. No matter what evil stalked the land, they were there to protect it. If there was anyone so mad enough to threaten it, they would join together once more. After all, they were Super Smash Bros!

**The End!**


End file.
